What if?
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Sorry this is my first story so it may not be very good but I really like sky high. So what if Layla had a twin would the gangs year be normal or will Lillian williams turn it on its head. While Royal Pain plots so does Lillian . After their first year will Warren Peace ever be the same or did the blue eyed girl change him? Prologe is up.. Sorry it's AU All chapters are beingredone
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fan fiction readers, this story has been fully redone it has taken me a few weeks. I will post the fully redone version of What If? See my note at the bottom for more information on my stories. **

**Lacy William's, point of view.**

Lacy was off in her own world a world where her girls, where still in need of her, of course they needed her but not like before. Today the twin's Layla and Lillian start their first year of high school. The twins are like night and day; she laughs. Layla is like the day, bright, kind over flowing with a sunny outlook on life with her long curly red hair. Her striking crystal green eyes and pale skin at 5'3", with slight freckles across her nose.

Yes Layla is an image of me at her age, now if Layla is the day then Lillian is the night. With her darker view on life and bad attitude to boot, she is sweet though. With her short black hair pale skin, with to die for almond shaped aqua blue eyes, she also has freckles across her button nose. But she is more like Fredrick, their father, he is not here with us and he wasn't my mate. But one look in Lillian's eye's you know Layla comes first in her life the love and bound between my girl's melt's my heart.

With Fredrick not around because his crimes against humanity, I know I have done well when I look at them. I mentally sigh, where the time has gone it feels like just yesterday they were playing at the park with their friends. Now there is no more of that only shopping and fighting, the fighting on Lillian's part. But I need to focus or they will not be ready and will most likely miss the bus. I don't entirely want them to be late or miss their first day of Sky-high. Shaking myself from my jumbled mess of thoughts and memories, of the distant pass. I was met with green and blue eyes and identical looks attached to the twin's beautiful face's .As if my sanity should be taken into consideration, maybe this won't be so bad I could use a break…..

**Okay this whole story has taken me a few weeks to look over, I am assuming there will still be mistakes. I am redoing every story that I have reread. What If? , What Now! , New Beginning!, X-men. I will let you know when each story is finished I will post the entire story, after it has been corrected. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good afternoon and thank you for reading my revised edition of What If? I don't own any thing about Sky high the people over at Disney do. I own Lillian and new characters you see during this story, and some plot points as well. Please review.**

**Lillian's point of view**

What is wrong with our mother today? I amaze myself; I didn't think I had it in me to make her snap so early in the day. But hey, I'm gifted, as if on cue I was on the receiving end of Layla's sharp elbow to my ribs. However, I just smiled at her; I could tell she wanted to smile as well.

"Lily," Layla said with a hidden smile.

We may not be identical, but we had a connection, we could feel the other's location. Finish each other's sentences; get a vibe on the others feelings if we are sad or happy. However, we have to go; I have no problem being late for the bus.

"Earth to mom, we really need to go and kidnap Will. Than catch the bus or do you need me to call a doctor, either way I am good," I said snapping my fingers in front of her face.

I really dislike going to Will's, I mean he isn't horrible but he can't see a good thing if he tried. I believe most men can be dense when it comes to the female species. Layla has been in love with Will for two years, and he doesn't see her as the girlfriend way as of yet. I grab our bags tossing Layla hers, as I head for the back door. We escape to the dirt path between Wills house and our house; I didn't think I could take hearing "my babies" or "just yesterday" one more time. There for our moms and our sanity, we leave in a hurry, and then Layla asked her number one question.

"So what are the odds of Will noticing I am a girl this year?" Layla asked with a tone of longing.

I know what she wants to hear, but I know Will, he hasn't seen her that way yet. He would need a major kick in the ass to see it, and I was willing to do it. I walked with her, trying to think of something to say, to her to help feel better.

"Well you're his best friend, he values your opinion over most, but he needs to grow up," I said.

"I think you should make the first move Layla, I think it would turn out well," I finished talking.

I really think she should move on to a better man, Will needs to man up grow a set. I think my twin deserves someone who sees her beauty, inside and out. We reached The Commander and Jet Streams house, only three minutes and ten seconds.

"Maybe," she said in a whisper.

We walked in because knocking is so over rated these days, plus The Commander and Jet Stream are my God Parents. A loud thud was heard from upstairs, we all looked up with confused expressions.

"Good morning Ladies," Josie/ Jet Stream said with a motherly tone.

"Morning," we said together sounding eerie.

"Care for some breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausages or some juice," She said.

I love her, the major difference between Layla and I, is I like meat alot. Mom and Layla are herbivores, so I help myself to everything as Layla drinks some juice. Our mother can talk to all animals there for Layla and her live a non-meat lifestyle, because animals dislike us eating them.

I saw Layla smile and I turned my head, to see Will walking in, looking like he had been working out. I laughed, yea-right string bean man, Will weight lifting is a comedy.

"Hello Lily pad and Layla," Steve/ the Commander said kissing my forehead.

"Sup," I said back as Layla waved.

"Oh wasn't it just yesterday, ya'll were playing naked in the kiddy pool together," Josie said with a far off look.

What is with the mother's today? Yay lets reminisce and wallow in memories, for fun?

"Well that's our cue, let's go," I said heading to the front door.

We haul butt to the bus, as we fucking don't need to miss it on the first day. Layla drones on about saving man, women and animal kind after Sky high. I just hope, I don't get arrested with Magenta again. Will just smiles at her in a longing short of way, maybe there is hope for them yet.

I was told no trouble, no fighting, no cussing at teachers, I will try my hardest. But it's a head tails thing, I have a hair trigger temper that only Layla and Sparrow can calm, once it get started.

The bus pulls up and we get on when Will asked "Is this the bus to Sky high?" I just shook my head, fucking idiot.

"Shh, do you want every super Villain to know, get in fresh men what's your name?" The bus driver asked.

"Will Stronghold, sir," Will said scared.

"The Commander and Jet Streams son, welcome aboard," Ron bus driver said. A bus driver with hero-worship how fucking great.

"Well Stronghold, move it so I can sit, you can sign his hat later," I pushed Will hard. He stumbled down the aisle, as he took a seat with Zach and Ethan. While I sit with Magenta, Layla with Sparrow, Sam and Siren sit together. The boys just sit with whomever, I usually sit with Sparrow. These people are so fucking annoying but they are my best friends, and I would kill for them or kill them.

"I will blow Boom's mind, just wait and see," Zach said I swear he needs an extra bus, just for his ego.

"No, trouble this year right Magenta and Lily," Sparrow said giving us a serene look. Magenta snorts loudly, I just smiled, because I refuse to answer on the grounds I will incriminate myself. Well if you love screaming and flying buses then Sky high is your school.

"Remember the bus waits for no one, except you Will Stronghold. If you're late or early or just need to talk," Ron bus driver said.

I got off seeing Ron hand Will a business card, Ron is now vice pres. of the Will Stronghold fan club as Layla is pres. We do not make it ten feet before some upper classmen starts herding us; I look down to see no dirt on my clothes. I love my black skinnies with rips showing the neon green lace beneath, my green tang top showing my midriff, with my black hoodie in my hands.

"Welcome to Sky high, I will be collecting the $15 dollar new student fee," the boy named Dash or Lash said.

"I didn't read anything about a new student fee," Ethan said timidly.

"Because he is lying Ethan, because we are freshmen we must be retarded enough to believe him and the shit that comes from his mouth," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey sexy, the names Lash," Lash said flirting with me.

"So am I supposed to give a fuck," I snapped. As another girl walked up to us, she had on too much pink; it was disgusting to my eyes. She went on ranting about rules, which I most likely will not follow, so I toned her voice out.

"Now my time at Sky high was the best, now if you follow these simple rules yours will be too," She said her voice to damn happy for my liking.

Ah, her name is Gwen Grayson; I was really getting ticked off seeing Will, and the way he looks at Grayson. I pulled out my Eragon book from my bag, taking aim at the back of his head. I had a look of satisfaction on my face, but I put on an innocent smile as he turns to see who hit him, his eyes watering in pain.

"Thanks," Layla whispered in my ear.

We are told to go to gym for power placement, we walk together. Looking like zoo animals on parade, I see the Dash guy with an older boy with a red streak in his dark hair; he was tall with tan skin. I just walked by even when Dash called for me to stop, I just flipped him off never even turning to him, I heard a deep chuckle, but not from Dash or Lash.

"Get lost Dash," I called as we passed by him.

"My names Lash," he called out to me.

"Still don't give a fuck," I said and I heard a deep laugh as a locker slammed shut.

"It very unfair, to make us do the whole Hero or Hero support, I find it unjust," Layla was ranting to us girls.

"Calm Little flower, or do you need to see Nurse Spex," I said walking with her hand in mine. Siren laughed with the rest of us Layla could be fierce when needed to be.

**30 minutes later- Power placement**

One dull ass speech later we start our power placement; Little Larry was the first hero. I am worried, I know my sis Layla will refuse to show her power, separating us from each other.

"Samantha Zee, show me your power?" Coach asked.

Poor Sam she looked ready to puke, then she made miniature looking fireworks come from her hands. I knew she could do much better but she wanted to be in hero support like her mother.

"SIDEKICK," Coach Boom called out.

A few people later, my friends have been shorted except Will and I. Sparrow with her telepathic ability was in hero class. Magenta was also put in hero class for her animal transformation. Siren with her sonic scream was a hero; Chang with invisibility was also a hero. Sam and Trace could be heroes but Trace followed his girl into hero support. Ethan melted and was put into hero support; I laughed at Zach the human glowworm as he was made a sidekick.

"Layla Williams, show me your power," Coach Boom said. I watched her walk up to the stage and calmly talk to coach Boom.

"I refuse to show my power, I believe only in life or death should they be used," Layla said with confidence.

"Not going to show me your power hippie," Coach Boom said his voice condescending, think she was a child.

"I won't," she replied standing a little bit straighter.

Coach looked pissed and screamed "SIDEKICK," Layla's hair blew back, he would pay for yelling at her.

"After lunch, you're next Stronghold," Coach Boom called out.

I saw Will turn a nasty shade of green; I knew he had not received his powers yet. And watching him after lunch was going to be fun, well at least for me.

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my revised edition of my stories, I hope they are much better. I know there still will be mistakes, I am not perfect. Review please!**

**Will's POV **

Oh man, what am I going to do? I don't have my powers yet, Lily is giving me the, I know what your hiding look. This means I'll never live this down, until the day I die. Shit my dad is going to flip, the Commander's son a sidekick, he will be pissed. At least my friend's won't care, I still would be Will nothing more or less.

"Hello earth to Will, you going to order or what," Magenta laughed, her face red trying not to bust up laughing.

"Yeah sorry, Magenta," I said with a smile.

I saw all my friends ready to laugh at my confusion, but Layla looked worried for me. We sit at an empty table in the back of the lunch room, so we can eat. Lily gets angry when she is hungry, or when the need calls for her anger to flare up. The hair on the back of my neck stands up; I looked around seeing some guy staring at me. He had long brown hair with a deep red streak on the left side; he had on a faded leather jacket, with a red and black under shirt. He looked demented, with a crazy look in his dark eyes, it says I want you dead and I want the sole pleasure of beating you to death.

"Is it just me or is that demented guy staring at me" I said. I watched as my friend's, but Lily didn't look to see.

"That's Warren Peace, man your dad put his dad in prison, quadruple life sentence," Zach said. Just my luck he looks like he could eat me alive, great he even has his own little group of villains with him, just great.

"First day here and I already have an arch enemy great, "I said. It would be funny if I wasn't getting death glares from a mad man, on my first day at Sky high.

"Is he still looking?" I said. Please let him not be looking, please I mentally chant in my head like a kid.

"Nah" Layla replied shaking her long red curls, I like how they glow in the light, as they move.

"Really," I said not fully believing her.

"Nope" she in a neutral voice, which I can tell he must be, thanks a lot dad.

"Who is Warren Peace?" I asked. And it's Sparrow who answers surprising everyone.

"His father is a super villain, Barron Battle. Battle fell deeply in love with the heroine Lady Peace. But Battle continued his crimes and she left with Warren, when he was only a year old, "Sparrow said.

"He is a seriously messed up guy, has a bad attitude, and is the leader of some gang of villains. He is going to take over were his dad failed. He can generate fire and control it there isn't a burn cream that can sooth his burns, "Trace said he sounded kinda worried.

Oh great, that guy isn't going to let it go, and leave me alone. Layla put her hand over mine in a comforting way and it felt warm and I really liked it, isn't that odd? I can hear the other teens at Warren's table laughing, most likely at me being scared.

**Lillian's POV **

Really, I can understand the whole dad vs. dad crap, but The Commander put our father in jail. We never held it against Will or his family. People make choices and there not always the right ones. But this dude is holding a very long grudge, and he needs to be knocked down a peg or two.

I look up from my book, to see Peace glaring at the back of Will's head. With his little cronies laughing at Will's expense, a bunch of losers. I see one girl not laughing, Leah if I remember correctly. I don't like bullies one bit, even though Peace is very handsome with his tanned skin and deep brown eyes. I start glaring at Peace, just as hard with a fierce determination in my cold steely aqua eyes, his death glare sliding over to mine.

Let the battle begin, I won't be backing down from him he just continues to glare. It is a cold day in hell when I lose to a bully, so that leaves Peace to fail. I can hear the commotion from both tables as they try to get our attention back. A girl with long blonde hair, and a white sundress fails to capture Warrens attention, she pouts as she takes a seat next to him. His cool gaze returns to his magazine in front of him

"I thought as much, see Will weak," I said smiling at Will.

Then turn back to my table with a smirk adorning my pleased face. I started to read again, when Chang's voice brings me back to the conversation.

"Lily be nice or at the very least try," Chang said, with a huge smile on his face.

So we start up various conversations while we ate, with 20 minutes until the end of lunch. When my mind drifted to Peace and when we were glaring at each other. I saw no dislike or animosity only curiosity. Like I was a complex puzzle he wanted to figure out, and that wasn't about to happen. I am pulled from my thoughts by Will's voice sounding worried or scared.

"Why won't he stop staring "Will said nervously.

"Because he is crushing on you, he thinks your sexy, Will," I replied in a sarcastic tone. Trying to make a joke out of Will's new stalker, but I was fed up.

So I turn to face Peace, trying to judge if he is batting for the same team, which is cool by me, or has lost his mental capableness of knowing it's rude to stare. But either way enough is enough, in my book.

I stand walking closer to his table, standing right in front of it. "Can you ask Stronghold for a date or a least his number. I mean you have been staring at him for over 45 minutes. Dude if you like him just talk to him, I can put in a good word for you, "I said. Loud enough for people to hear, with that he stands up, he towered over me. His body had thick black smoke curling off it, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at me. The bell rings, his friends standing, smiling all but blondie that is.

My friends stand, so we can go and leave the cafeteria and head to gym. I leave Peace standing their fuming mad, I am making enemies myself, and I mentally laugh. I know this is not over, and I can't wait for it to really begin. We walked through the halls to gym class, dodging stray students in a rush to class, when the beauty queen herself stops us.

"So how do you like your first day Will?" Gwen asked sweetly.

"Oh it's going great so far," He replied. With a dream like voice he was pissing me off.

"That's a nice skirt. Layla is it? "Gwen said. With false kindness, I wonder if anyone else noticed. Then she looked us all over sizing us up

When her gaze rests on me a smile lite up her face, I just stared back at her with distaste.

"No one messes with Warren Peace, without some kind of violent payback," Penny 1 said.

"We can help watch your back," chimed in Penny 2.

"Well thanks for your offer, but you seem the type to be the first to stab me in it. So no thank you" I said coldly. I have to watch my friends back around those three girls.

"Let's go now we have gym," I said forcefully.

We started walking towards the gym again, leaving three shocked angry faces behind. Two minutes until class, shit the boy's drift off to use the bathroom. While we girl's rush to class knowing the boy's will be late. I rush around a sharp corner not looking, and run into a wall. Wait not a wall, but Warren Peace's very toned chest. His arms shot out grabbing my arms before I could fall on my ass. I looked up into his deep brown eye's, feeling the heat and tingling sensation through his gloves.

"You should watch where you're going, "he said. In a deep voice while releasing my arms, it just got real hot in here didn't it?

"Maybe I should, "I stated with a neutral voice, not giving any hint of what I am really feeling.

"Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face, now would we," Peace replied in a silky deep voice.

He was running his Index finger along the side of jaw line, moving down my neck. His touch was so gentle and warm, I can feel the goose bumps rise on my arms. I can feel the girl's stares digging into my back. But I also get his double meaning to his words.

"I like to see someone try, so excuse us Peace we have class. But on the other hand, Will is in the bathroom if you want to take a peek " I smile . And he looks murderous as we glare at each other until Sparrow drags me away and a hot guy with light brown hair and eyes smiles at me pulling Peace away. I smile at the guy and Peace looks even more demented then before, as I waved to the guy.

"Lily you okay, are you trying to piss him off we don't need more trouble this year." Sam says troubled by what has went down in the hall.

"We're close with Will, I assumed we are on his shit list already," Magenta answered.

Before I can give a reply, but Sparrow is giving me one of her other worldly looks. I roll my eyes at this, but what was Peace really thinking? I will find out and soon, we get to the gym and stand by the stage waiting for class to begin. I lean on the stage from boredom, when I glance at the door to see Will, Chang, Trace, Ethan and Zach walk into the gym late.

"Stronghold your up, show me your power," Coach Boom announced in a loud clear voice.

I looked up to see Will as he walked to the stage, or his death either one.

"I don't have a power," Will barely whispers out. But I don't think Coach heard him or didn't care.

"You must have super strength like your old man," Coach Boom said. I watched as he pressed a button on his control pad, then a car drops from the ceiling. As Will drops low on the floor, Layla has my small hand in a vice grip, turning it blood red.

"So no super strength, you must be a flyer like your mom," Coach Boom insisted. Pressing a second button and Will was sent flying into a tall beam in the gym.

"What's your power Stronghold," Coach Boom said.

"I don't have one," Will shouted sadly.

"SIDEKICK" Coach Boom yelled.

"It's ok Will we don't care, I am sure your mom and dad won't either" Layla said while giving him a hug.

"Lillian Williams, so are you like your twin or are you going to show me your power," Coach said in a demanding voice.

"Just drop the car Boom," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

He pressed the first button, and I knew I had five seconds until the car would hurt my pretty face. 1...2...3...4... The car stops in midair I look to Coach Boom .Squeezing my small hand making it a fist. The car started to go in on itself, with a screeching sound, metal on metal. All that was there when I was finished was a crumpled huge ball of car foil.

"I can control any type of metal," I said in a bored voice.

"HERO" Coach Boom said. Happily, I walked off the stage into my group of friend's. After power placement we were allowed to go to our lockers, thankfully they are all together. We looked around before we headed for our bus since the day was over. I was happy, because I could go home and take a nice nap. I had one foot in the bus, when I felt some one's eyes on me; I slowly turn and lock eyes with Warren Peace…

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for re-reading the revised edition of my stories. I don't own anything from the movie, only Lillian and plots point, plus new people I added in.**

**Lillian's point of view**

"Move women move," Magenta said, while in the process of pushing my butt onto the bus.

"Don't get your panties in a twist; I'm moving, "I said. I continued to walk to an empty seat next to the window, feeling his eyes following me like a hunter and his prey. I look at him, and flipped his ass off; his face showed nothing except his half raised brow.

"See you tomorrow right" Will was asking insecurely, as we got to our houses.

"Of course Will "Layla replied with sweet voice.

"Don't coddle the boy Layla; let's go home, bye Will, "I said as I waved to Will. It has been a long day, and odd mostly odd day, I wanted a nap.

"So Warren had his eyes on you all day," Layla said as we walked into our kitchen.

"Hello girls, how was your day come on tell me everything," mom said. And we had to laugh at her excitable nature; Layla reminds me of our mom so much it's scary.

"Well Layla had words with Coach, about her power placement so he made her a sidekick, and I got myself into hero class," I said taking a verbal jab at Layla.

"Well I am so proud of both you girl's," mom replied happily.

"Then at lunch Warren Peace, was being rude to Will and Lily put him in his place," Layla dished out.

"Then he couldn't take his eyes off Lily, even when she was rushing to class and ran right in to him. But he didn't let her fall he grabbed her arms, and I quote "you should watch where you're going wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face" as he traced her face with his finger," Layla said the little rat.

"Have you been waiting all day to say that Layla?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. At least she had the decency to blush and look away. But my mom looked upset at this news of course she would.

"Lillian is all this true?" mom asked in a firm tone.

"Now I can't very well say Layla is a liar, so yes it is," I replied in an annoyed voice.

"Lillian sweetheart, I think you should know that your father was Warren's fathers mentor. I want you to stay away from him, he is bad news sweetie," mom said in a rare I am the mom you're the kid tone of voice.

"So we judge him because his father, but his mom was a heroine like you," I bite out.

"Mom that's not fair, look you married a villain, but you can go around passing judgment," Layla defended in her own logical way. I can't do this right now, I need a nap.

"I am done with this crap, I think I can choose who I want to be friends with. Maybe the next time Magenta and I get arrested, he will be with us," I said in a calm voice. Then I got up to leave my room called to me, the slamming of my door was the last they heard from me for a while. Feeling frustrated, I undress and crawl under my black comforter. My last thoughts before going under, their reading too much into it, and this year might not be so bad.

**Layla's point of view.**

"Mom what was that about?" I said worried. Warren didn't look mean at all; he looked so gentle with her. I was jealous I wish Will would do that.

"Layla dear, I didn't mean to upset Lily, but I told her what I feel she should do," Mom replied

"Well you shouldn't pass judgment, he was never mean to her. And you now have pushed her to him so good going mom," I said.

"I won't allow it, Layla," mom said in a final tone.

"It won't be your choice, Lily will do it anyways," I said walking out. I heard enough as well, I ran to her room, she was sleeping she is fast. I wonder what will is doing I think I will go see.

**Sparrow's point of view**

"This year is going to be a rollercoaster of a year, I worry that it can go either way, bad or good," I say to Chang. Lost in my thoughts about Lillian ,is he a danger to her, yes he is very dangerous to her.

"I can tell, but if things go wrong we will stand by her, as she has done for us, love" he said with a tone of finality. And he is right so I simply nod in agreement.

**Back to Lillian's point of view.**

Our first week of Sky high was pretty normal, with no more weird stares from Peace. It was kind of weird not having classes with some of my friends and Layla, but we share what we learn with each other.

Will's dad flipped out because Will was put in hero support, but Will stood his ground with his father for once.

"LAYLA COME ON WHERE GOING TO MISS THE BUS" I shout up the stairs. Glad mom isn't here, I go grab our bags and smoothies so we can hurry to the bus.

"Sorry, I overslept" she said breathlessly.

She took her bag than her drink from me as we left. We are hurrying down the drive way, when Will comes up to us.

"I thought you were not going to make it," he jokes a smile on his face.

"Thank sleeping beauty over here" I said smiling. As I jester at Layla, I go to fix my black sweater and black boots, when we have to run to make the bus and we barely made it.

"Late much," Siren said with a giggle .I just roll my eyes while I go sit next to Sparrow.

"So are your parents still okay with the whole hero support issue," Ethan said to Will as they sat.

"Yeah but now I have to go into real estate after high school," Will told us, not sounding very happy about it.

"Don't sweat the small shit, Will, you'll get your powers when you hit puberty," I said with a serious voice, rubbing his shoulder. Everyone looks at each other and we all dissolve in to fits of laughter. We make it to school and start to head to our lockers; I go to unlock mine when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi Princess," Lash said in a silk but rough voice. Great what does he want, isn't he part of Peace's little gang of jackasses.

"What do you want Lash," I snap at him. Because I have no patience this early in the morning, and I find him annoying and creepy.

"Just wanted to ask you a question, "He said. I made a motion with my hand for him to ask the question, and then leave fast.

"So do you have a man?" He asked smoothly standing a little to close?

"If I tell you will you go away" I answer, pushing him back away from me.

"Yes" He said.

"Then no I don't, and I am not taking applications, so goodbye Lash" I said. Then turned my back to him, I never heard him leave.

When we left to class I waved and gave Layla a hug before we had to go our separate ways. I walked with the girls to defense class, as we talked.

"So Zach asked me to homecoming, "Magenta said. In a rush of words it took me a couple seconds to understand what she said.

"Well what did you say, don't keep us in suspense," I laughed.

"I said yes" She said with a small blush.

"That's awesome, I need to find a date myself," I laughed again.

Classes went by fairly fast as we watched a movie about defense through the ages, and battle techniques. Had to write an essay in another class and read 2 chapters in another. I needed to head to the library to grab a book for a major report, which I would ace easy.

"Hey, I need to go to the library real fast to grab a book, for my report "I said in a rush.

"Do you want us to go with you?" They said in unison.

"Nah, I can do it all by myself mom," I said in a joking manner.

"Ok sweetheart, we will meet you in the lunch room, don't talk to strangers like the last time," Magenta said doing a bad imitation of my mother.

I flipped her off as I made my way to the library to find that book. The library was empty, but I had the feeling I wasn't as alone as I thought I was, it was creepy as fuck.

I found the book in the catalog then had to find the ladder to get it; they think its funny short people can't reach the top shelf. I rolled it over lining it up with the catalog number; I start to climb searching for the damn book. It takes me five minutes before I spot it, I reached for it. I didn't need this shit, as I make my way down book in hand. When I missed a step, fucking perfect I thought as I fell nearing the hard floor.

**Warren's point of view**

After fucking my girl Freeze in an empty room, which I wasn't thinking of her as I came. I walked out the room, I was walking to lunch when I heard Lillian Williams voice, along with two others, she was heading to the library to get a book.

She is going alone not a smart move on her part, she must not know how many guys are looking at her. Even I admit she is breath taking with her almond shaped eyes and pale skin and a body to die for. At 15 she looks more like 17, she is smart and fierce with a smartass attitude from what I hear. But hangs with that dick Stronghold, so she has a flaw but she was the girl I was thinking of as I came in Freeze.

I watched as she walks away, alone to the library. Me being me I followed her in the shadows, she is tiny little thing maybe 5'1'"she needs a ladder to get her book. Should I offer her my help? I watched her with morbid fascination, as she reached for the book, then she was going down the ladder, not paying any attention. Seeing as she missed a step and I am sure it would hurt when she hit the wooden floor.

I made my way to her before she hit the floor, she landed in my arms with a light thump.

With an animalistic possessive feeling, I held her close and tight to my bigger body. I looked into her wide aqua eyes and feel something, I don't know what it is. Her eyes are odd colored not blue but a bright aqua color.

"Don't you watch where you're going? "I asked with a smile raising one brow at her.

"Yes I do, do you always stalk girls in an empty library?" she asks right back. As I set her on her feet, and I don't like the feeling of emptiness at putting her down she moved a foot away from me.

"Welcome," I say avoiding the stalking issue.

"Thank you Peace, for not letting me fall," she said with no emotion.

"Well I like your pretty face too much, wouldn't want it hurt," I said. As I traced her smooth face with my fingers feeling her heat, her skin was so soft and pale.

"Well thanks again, "she said quickly. Then she all but ran out of the library, making her escape for the time being. But it won't happen again all that's left in her place is the smell of sweet honey and ginger.

**Lillian's point of view**

I closed my eyes tight waiting for the impact, but all I felt was a small thump and a warm tight embrace. Then I looked into deep brown eyes, great Peace saw me fall, I landed in his arms. I can't help but notice he is holding me tight and really close to his body. Or that he smells of cinnamon and chamomile, I have to fight the urge to not bury my face in his chest. Shit I don't think he would mind at all, he would welcome it.

"Don't you watch were you're going?" He asked with a smirk and raised brow.

"Yes I do, do you always stalk girls in an empty library?" I said back. As he puts me upright, I feel at a lost with his warmth gone. No I can't feel that way not for him I know all about him he is a fucking hoe.

"Welcome," he replied avoiding my question.

"Thank you Peace, for not letting me fall," I say with a no non-sense voice.

"Well I like your pretty face, too much wouldn't want it hurt," he said. As he stroked my face and it felt so good, I need to go now like right now.

"Well thanks again," I say in a rush. I make my way out, away from him going out the library, as fast as I can.

I make my way to the cafeteria trying to figure out what happened back there. I get to the door, when his large gloves hand opens the door for me, he walked in so close behind me I felt his fingers on my back. I can't shake the feeling he is looking at me like I was his prey.

"Did you get that book?" Trace asked, I knew he was feeling my emotions.

"What oh yeah, yeah I did "I said faintly.

"Are you okay did something happen?" Zach asked worry colored his tone.

Should I tell them what happened, of course I have to, and we are best friends. I filled them in, on my encounter in the library and I watched their faces go from shock to worried back to shocked.

"Maybe you shouldn't go alone for a while," Sparrow said. What does she see or know, I hate it when she is cryptic, it really annoys me.

"Don't read too much into it, "I said firmly.

"So are we still going, to the mall after school guys," Will said. Changing the subject thankfully, we all agreed that we are going right after school.

"Cool," he replied.

I look at Siren, she has a passive look on her face, then I notice her looking at Peace's table.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly.

"Peace and Lash are whispering while looking, pointing at you. That can't be good Lily Warren looks ready to kill Lash," She said back. I turn to look and she is right, I need to watch my back, what is with the boys at this school.

"Don't look," I said. And she stopped and we helped plan our after school plans.

Then the lunch bell rings and we head to our lockers, I put my book in and grab my science book for our next class. I wave to my friends in hero support while the rest of us go to science.

We walked in taking our seats, before class can begin when I see a letter taped to my desk.

"Who is that from?" Magenta asked.

"Wait until I open it, so I can find out," I say giving her a look.

Meet me in the Gym after school, please this isn't some trick.

L.L...

"Tell Will don't let Ron leave without me please, I need to see someone after school, okay," I said quietly.

"Okay," Sparrow said giving me a nod of she understood.

So Leah Lafette, want's to meet me after school. I glance over my shoulder and lock eyes with her for a brief second and nod.

**Thank you for reading, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you for re-reading my revised my stories, please review. I don't own Sky high as you awesome people know.**

**Lillian's point of view**

As soon as class is over, I make my way to the gym. Feeling dread go through me until settled in the pit of my stomach, this meeting is not sitting well with me. I sat in the middle of the gym on the floor, while I wait for Leah to arrive. What is taking her so long? I don't have much time she better hurry; can I count on Will to stall Ron the bus driver?

"Sorry I am late, thank you for actually coming to meet me "Leah said out of breath as she sat next to me.

"So what is all this for? What do you need to help me with?" I asked her.

"Warren and Lash are tearing our group up; over you, I know it's not your fault. But Lash has his eyes on you and so does Warren," She said with a worried tone.

So Lash's question made total sense now, I still wasn't accepting applications.

"Well Lash was telling Warren that he wants to date you, and plans on taking you to homecoming," She continued.

"Then Warren told him to stay the fuck away from you. Lash was pissed telling Warren that he had no claim to you, that you are free game, "she went on I was pissed I wasn't a prized deer to mount on their wall.

"What is it you want me to do with this info Leah?" I asked. While I debated to kill one of them, to solve one of my problems I could deal with one guy liking me but not two.

"I was giving you a head's up. Lash is unrelenting, but Warren is possessive and dangerous, he has come to see you as his and only his," she burst out.

"Does either know your meeting me?" I asked doubting they did.

"No," she laughed at the thought.

"Would you like to go to the mall with me and my friends?" I asked her she was cool in my book.

"Really, I mean yeah that be fun." She said happily. She sounded really happy to be asked, I didn't think she fit into Peace's group of friends.

"Thanks for the tip about them, I will deal with them both in time," I mentioned.

She nod's and smiles at me.

We get up from the floor, hurrying to the bus if it's still there. We started running through the empty halls, when we reached the front doors. We see the buses are still there which is odd, we see Peace watching us from a huge truck. But she still runs with me getting on the bus, so we could get to my house.

"Did it go ok?" Magenta asks. I told them everything Leah told me in the gym.

"What do you think they will do?" Layla asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

I introduced Leah to my friends and sister and it seemed like things were going smoothly .They liked Leah's Cajun nature; she had a bold streak a mile wide.

**30 minutes later in Josie's SUV.**

How did I end up sitting in Wills lap? This should be Layla; I shoot her an apologetic look. She just shakes her head and laughs at my antics. I try not to wiggle or breath; I don't want anything popping up. Leah thought this was too funny to pass up, and she took a picture to capture the moment.

We drove up to Maxville mall, we decided to split up and meet at the food court in an hour and a half. It was pretty fun, I am not one for shopping but it was a blast.

One hour later found me watching Leah try on these shorts, that where very short and black. I bought a pair as well for weekends at home or walking the block, pissing off my mother or god father.

"Come on let's go grab some food, before the boys get there," Layla said.

We walked, talked and laughed all the way to the food court; we made it with 15 minutes to spare us. As we walked to the individual food places that each of us wanted. I went with Sparrow and Leah to Smash Burger; we waited in line for about ten minutes before I ordered.

"I would like a Butterfinger milk shake with a Chicken smash with bacon, no onions, and a side of fried pickles, please "I said kindly to the cashier.

"That will be $12.75 please, "she answered. I grabbed my wallet to retrieve my cash, when I heard an all too familiar deep voice.

"I got this Love and keep the change" Peace said. What no! What just happened? Where did he come from, I didn't hear him come up, why does he have to be so silent?

"Warren what are you doing here?" Leah asked.

"Getting stuff and you?" He told her and asked her back in a neutral tone.

"Hanging with Lillian and I bought some shorts," She said in a bored voice.

"Peace, I can pay for my own stuff, "I butted in. But he acted as if I hadn't spoken and at 6'6", I had a hard time making eye contact, because he never looked down.

I continued to stare but he never looked at me, the other girls went and started to order food. I went to put my bags down at the table, when a cute guy came and started a conversation.

"Hey, my name is Luke. What's your babe," he said.

"Lillian," I said back.

"Cool, very pretty name, for a beautiful woman," he said sweetly.

"Can I have your number?" he asked. I felt heat on my skin, and then I just knew he was standing right behind me. And by Luke's face I was sure of it; it was one of pure fear.

"Leave, no kid she's taken," Peace said with fury.

"I am not taken Peace, you asshole," I snapped at him, but he ignored me scaring Luke away. I walked away to get my order when I passed Leah, I was fuming.

I watched Peace pull his friend away and they talked in hushed whispers to each other. Then he was walking away, I grabbed an orange from the stand, Sparrow giving the cashier the money. I aimed and nailed Peace in the back of his head. I hid behind a wall, as I felt heat in a wave.

"Leah," I said.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't know he was here, he is gone you can come out, but he asked me to give you this." she replied. I took the little slip of paper giving it a look.

(Stay away from Lash and every other male Love, I am watching you always-Warren.)

"What the hell!" I say out loud with wide eyes. She shrugs not able to give a proper answer.

"Can you give Peace a note from me Leah" she nodded.

We went to an empty table that was now filled with the whole gang. I quickly penned a note to Peace

(I am not yours so back the hell up CREEPER!-L.W.)

Leah ran to find Peace and it only took her ten minutes. We started eating and planning when Layla said.

"Leah, Lily and I are having the girls, come to our house for a sleep over would you like to come over too?" Layla asked.

"Yeah that be great" Leah replied with a happy smile.

The day ended with all the girls at our house and the boys at Wills for the night.

Nearly one hour after we arrived home, we decided to play Truth or Dare to get to know Leah better.

"Siren, truth or dare?" Sam asked Siren.

"Truth" Siren said back.

"Who do you find to be the hottest guy at sky high, other than Ethan? "Sam asked.

"Michael Mitchell "she said in a low voice blushing.

"Okay Layla, truth or dare?" Sparrow asked.

"Dare?" She said. Layla made it sound like a question and we laughed at her, as she blushed.

"Call Will, right now and ask him to the dance, as a date not friends," Sparrow said in an amused voice.

She went and grabbed the phone from downstairs; I was worried she might try and make a run for it. But she came back in, taking deep soothing breathes.

"Hello Mrs. Stronghold, may I please speak to Will for one second, thank you," She said. Then we waited for Will to pick up the other line.

"Hi Will, its Layla, no I am okay. I just had a question, "she said. We heard a garbled voice replaying to her nervous voice.

"I just want to ask you to the homecoming dance, you know like a date?" She said quickly.

Her face brightened like Christmas lights, we hung on our house every year.

"Great! I will see you tomorrow," she said as she hung up the phone.

"What he say?" we all asked at the same time.

"YES!" she screamed happily.

"Leah truth or dare" I ask, she debates what to choose.

"Truth," Leah said with hesitation.

"Who could be more dangerous to me, Peace or Lash?" I question.

"Both, Lash is a pervert but Warren isn't all there, he is possessive and easy angered with over whelming jealousy," She said simply.

"Lillian, truth or dare?" Magenta asked me and I was frustrated.

"Truth," I said.

"Who do you find more attractive, Peace or Lash?" she asked.

I think about what to say I hate this game, I hate it so much right now.

"Peace," I say in a low voice while looking away.

Leah stops to check her phone "Oh my cousin is near, he is bring my overnight stuff" she said.

She got up and so did I , put on my panda slippers that go with my black top and very short shorts that look like boy short underwear with pandas on them.

"I will walk you out its dark and our dog might eat you." I said joking around. We didn't even have a damn dog, I thought she knew that.

"Okay, but you really don't have to," she said her voice off. We leave and go wait on the edge of my lawn for her cousin to arrive. I sit in the cool grass, she sits next to me waiting, for her cousin to bring her stuff.

A few minutes later a loud roar is heard, and a Harley Davison with flames pulled to the curb.

"Neglected to inform me Peace is your cousin," I say shaking my hair around my face.

"I thought you wouldn't be my friend if you found out, I am so sorry, "she said guiltily.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I say back, I now understood why I felt she never fit in with them, they like her because Warren, while we like her for her.

I watched as Peace gets off his Harley, making his way over to us, he looks so sure of himself. I want to kick him in the balls just to see him at my feet.

I can feel his eyes on me, as they looked me over taking in my lack of clothes. Just before he gets to us a big dark blue truck pulls up to the curb. With Peace's gang inside great now they all know where I live.

"Fucking great, now everyone knows where I live, perfect," I snapped to myself.

"Leah you want to come hang with us?" Cassie Crowfell asks.

"No thanks I am having a blast here," she said. Without even thinking, we watch as none other than Lash gets out of the driver seat and stands next to Peace.

"Well hey there Princess, I really like your pajamas very becoming "Lash said. Looking at my, naked legs and thighs, his eyes make me feel dirty.

I ignore Lash's comment and say to Leah. "Leah come on its cold out here with the creepers, get your bag," I said trying to ignore Lash and Warrens looks.

"Here Leah," Peace said. He handed her a bag and told her to call and he would come and get her tomorrow. Then he looks at me and I can't read his emotions, his face was set in a dark frown.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Lillian," He demanded not asked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Lash, to a more private spot.

"What do you want Peace?" I asked as I yanked my arm out of his grasp. I knew all the other girls are watching, from my bedroom window enjoying the show.

"Go to homecoming with me" He demanded again.

"No" I said right back, not even thinking about telling him yes.

"Yes," he glared at me.

"No! I am not going with you Peace," I said glaring at him; I don't want to deal with him on a Friday night.

Great, the Commander is looking out his window, and he looks angry. I am in deep shit great, great, great.

"Well bye, now shoo off my property," I said as I tried to walk away. But he has my arm again and won't let me go, I sighed.

"No running away this time, Love, I told you to stay away from Lash and I meant it. And put on some damn clothes other men can see you, and you belong to me," He said in a possessive tone.

"Whatever Peace, you're not my man, you're sure as hell not my father, so fuck off," I hissed at him. Who does he think he is? What is he doing wait no, no, no, I tried to back away from his body which was coming closer to mine.

"Warren honey, come on lets go have some fun," Freeze said in a flirty tone.

"Yes Peace leave, go, shoo." I said to him, everyone able to hear us.

And with a blink of an eye, his lips were on mine his hand on the back of my neck, his arm around my waist. I can't move his lips are so warm and soft. I felt warmth spread all over my body, and settle in my lower stomach. I have to fight myself so I don't start putting my hands in his long hair. His tongue runs against my lower lip, asking for entrance. I regain my senses and start trying to no avail, to push him away, but he just holds me closer and I hate that I like it so much.

I do the only thing I can think of, before the Commander can come out. I bring my knee up smashing it into his groin, with a puff of air and a gasp he is on his knees in pain. Oh yes I like this!

And with that I grab Leah, and rush in to the safety of my house turning off the lights. I know he won't let this go; I just kneed him in the balls, I will need to watch my back.

"Lillian, are you okay, I am so sorry. I don't know fully why he is acting like this, "Leah said worried.

We go up to the other girls and continue the party putting everything behind us. My last thought before I went to sleep, is I really liked the way it felt when Peace kissed me, a little too much.

**Thanks for reading and please drop a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I own many things but Sky high and Warren Peace are not among them. Disney has the pleasure of that so no money is being made here. This the revised edition, thanks for reading it, now reviews.**

**Lillian's point of view**

Eight days have passed since the night Warren Peace kissed me. I have avoided Peace and Lash Aka, the black plague who seem to be angry with each other constantly. Making sure neither had any short of opportunity to get me alone, Chang and Trace having my back.

**Lunch Time **

"Layla where's Will?" Zach asked.

"He had to go to the Nurse Spex, he should be here soon, "She said with certainty. We talked about the group we would form after our school years were over; how we are better than our parent's, we would be a team, no doing missions alone.

Layla spotted Will, and she waved him over, all she needed was two bright orange flags.

"Hey, guy's" he called, making his way to us with his lunch in hand. When I saw Lash's hand snake around tripping Will sending him to the floor, his lunch flew on Peace. Will looked scared; I jumped up with Trace and Chang standing with me.

"STRONGHOLD" Peace bellowed. His leather jacket has dark smoke curling off it; his dark eyes looking wild with craziness.

"I am sorry I was tripped," Will said quickly.

"Just because who your father is, you think you can get away with everything," Peace said snarling at Will, Will was backing up.

"No, I am not my father," Will said in a small voice.

That's when all hell broke out; Peace started hurling balls of fire at Will. Will was able to dodge or hide behind something, a tray melting instantly with fire.

Then the battle evened out when Will gained his super strength, and tossed a table with Peace on top. But Will was still at a disadvantage with being new to his powers, and not knowing how to fight. To Peace's years' worth of training and natural violent nature, I knew I would have to step in.

It looked equal for a few minutes then Peace pinned Will to the floor, with his hand a flaming with red fire. He was going to burn Wills face scaring him for life; shit Layla was ready to jump in. I shoved Layla behind me, so Trace could make sure she didn't run towards Will. Then I stepped in to the fight, I never said I had common sense.

"ENOUGH," I shouted out. With that Will kicked Peace through a wall and into the staff room.

"I can take a hit, is that all you got Stronghold," Peace said over the gasps, Peace was hardcore.

And to his credit Will looked scared of Peace, as most people in their right mind would be. I put myself in between them, right in front of Will, and Peace looked out raged at it.

"Enough, Blame Lash he made Will fall, he was the one to make a fool of you," I said calm and in control.

"Move it Lillian, I want Stronghold, and I will hurt you if I have too" he growled. I laughed at Peace; I didn't fear him in the least, he does make me nervous though. I waved Chang over with Zach, and had them take Will to my sister then I turned back to Peace.

"Well go through me to get him big boy," I said challenging the older and bigger super.

I looked at Peace with a look of indifference as he stalked towards me. He was pissed as thick smoke and flame erupted from his body. He grabbed my left arm in a tight grip, I wrapped the same arm around his bending it back hearing it snap. His eyes shot open he gasped in pain.

"Didn't think I could fight," I taunted.

He was growling with rage all directed at me he is a volcano of anger. I moved away so I would be able to move around. He got up; I only fractured his arm and came towards me. I avoided three hits only to get caught by the forth, my back hit a beam; dust flew everywhere, I shook the dust from my short black hair.

"It's going to take more than that Peace, I guess you're not so badass after all," I laughed with a smile, which only made him madder.

I was able to give him a nice black eye when he went to hit me again he caught my stomach. I brought the heel of my hand right to his nose. I grabbed his arm moving under it, pulling it behind his back. Using my other hand to grab his hair, bringing him down to meet my knee, I guessed he didn't.

SNAP!

Was heard with a flow of blood, he was able to hit me on the side of my face hard.

I got right back up to see him almost completely on fire. Great, I thought as I flipped to the side, avoiding a ball of fire. Until one caught my inner thigh and I went down, but I got right back up looking at my thigh. I growled mostly in pain, my jeans had a huge hole.

"I loved these, Peace now it's on, bitch boy," I snarled at him.

Then I pushed out my hand, and he went flying out the window. NO! I thought I didn't want to kill him today, maybe tomorrow.

I watched as Leah ran to the window to look out, then she rushed to me. While Coach and Mr. Boy along with Principal Powers attended to matters at hand. Will, Peace and I are in deep shit.

"I wanted to play too damn it," Magenta yelled as she ran into the lunch room, ha I thought don't talk to teachers after class.

"He is moving, you didn't kill him, I am so sorry Lily," Leah said crying. I wanted to say something, but I succumbed to the blackness.

The next thing I know is I am waking up to see Nurse Spex looking at me. Wow, what a creepy way to wake up, shit I am sweating and my leg feels like it is on slow roast, it is so fucking painful.

"Well sweetie, I see no broken bones, no lasting damage. You only have a nasty bruise on your back and face, and a burn that there is no cure for it will have to heal naturally. I am afraid it will be very painful for some time, I am sorry sweetie" Nurse Spex said sadly.

"But you may go now, you'll need to go to meet Principal Powers in detention room one," she informed me.

"What happed to Stronghold and Peace?" I asked

"Mr. Stronghold only had minor cuts and bruising, Mr. Peace had a fractured arm, and my husband will see him after school, to heal it. Broken nose and a nasty black eye, with cuts and bruising from the fall," She handed me a pair of shorts to put on before I leave. Because my jeans are burned and not on me, so I go put them on, they are short so they don't cover the burn, which is fucking painful and nasty looking.

I walked out of the office trying to find the detention room; I get to the room and knock, waiting until she lets me in. I see Peace and Will sitting far away from each other. I walk in and Will, helps me into a seat and moves right next to me.

"You are here to learn to use your powers not to destroy our school. I will not tolerate a man hitting on a woman, Mr. Peace, "Principal Powers said, she gives a stern look to Warren.

"Mr. Peace, Mr. Stronghold and Miss. Williams learn to use your powers for good," she said.

"I did Peace was hurting my friend, and I stepped in, since Lash not Will was responsible for Peace being covered in food," I snapped, I was sweating and in pain.

"I know dear, this is your only detention, while the boys have three more," she said, while she leaves us three here alone in the room together. I know this room neutralizes our powers but it's just too white like a mental hospital, Warren should know all about mental hospitals.

Will looks at my thigh and he looks devastated at what he sees the three shades of red raw skin blistering peeling off. I am sweating because the burn and it is so painful.

"How bad" he whispers.

"I am going to cut Peace's dick off for this, I am sweating and the pain is excruciating," I replied.

I pulled out my book to pass the time knowing when I get home I am in so much trouble. I need to get my mind off the pain for a bit, tough shit it isn't about to happen.

"Whatever our fathers have done, doesn't mean, "Will tried, to say when Peace pinned him against a wall. I grabbed Peace around the neck, and he let Will go he moved away from Will, then I let go. I tried to walk my vision blurry with tears at the pain from my thigh; I braced myself on the desk.

"You never talk about my father Stronghold," Peace snarled out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, THE BOTH OF YOU I AM SICK OF HEARING YOU. ONE MORE WORD FORM EITHER OF YOU I WILL CUT YOU, LIKE PHYSICALLY CUT YOU," I bellowed in a loud voice full of anger and pain. They both looked like crap and I hoped they felt like it too.

**One hour later, after school.**

I caught Peace looking at my thigh with pain, while we walked out of the school. I wasn't walking right my thigh was burning, great our parents are here to get us. The adults are all talking at least they get along. I see Leah next to a beautiful woman with short black hair and green eyes, it must be Lady Peace. My mom looks at me her hand covers her mouth at the sight of my burned thigh.

This is going to be a long night our mom got called to Africa the same night, for three days, must be an animal uprising there.

**Lillian's room.**

I look at my neon green clock, 2:05Am, the pain is so bad and I am in a pool of sweat. I give up on the delusion of going to sleep and try soaking my thigh in freezing water. I only last 15 minutes before I have to get out and dry off, I walked out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel, my hair in a wet bun not from the bath either.

I felt weird, than a large hand covered my mouth from behind; I rammed my elbow in to a hard stomach. I heard a deep gasp of pain, and then I knew who was in my room in the middle of the night.

"Stop fighting love," He whispered in my ear. I struggled even harder, but he had me from behind. I stopped struggling it makes my thigh burn so much worse. I feel him relax along my back, but I was ready to haul his ass out of the window.

"If I move my hand will you scream," I shake my head yes, he sighed.

"Please don't scream," he said, removing his nasty hand from my mouth.

"I am so sorry love, I never meant to take it so far, let alone hurt you .Sometimes I can't control how I act and because of that you're in a shit load of pain," he whispered. I can feel his breath on my neck making me shiver and not from cold if you know what I mean.

"Why did you sneak in my room, do you have a death wish," I snapped.

"I wanted to give you this," he held up a small black jar.

"Can you turn on the light low then lay down on your back in bed," he demanded. He wants me to what? I feel the blush written all over my face.

"Excuse me you want me to what?" I ask in a shocked voice.

"I need to show you how to put this gel on," he said in an innocent tone, yeah right innocent my fucking ass.

But instead of fighting I go to my bed and lay down, feeling exhausted.

"Are you ready love?" He asks with a loving voice.

"I am lying on my bed in nothing but a towel about to let you touch me what do you think RETARD?" I snapped. But I heard him groan seeing the effect me and my words where having on him. Oh dear lord please give me strength.

"Please don't give me any ideas, this is hard enough, "What was he referring to?

I watched and felt Peace put his hands on my outer thighs, slowly pushing my towel further up my legs. Until if he went any further he would be sent out the window the hard way. He put a good amount of clear gel onto the palm of his large hands.

I moaned the minute it touched my raw skin, his rough hands gently rubbing it into my skin.

"The burn has been there for too long, it will take a couple of days using the gel to heal it. And you will have a scar on your thigh though," he said, with conflicting emotions running across his face.

"Thank you for bringing it Peace, "I said with no emotions.

"Welcome, but I shouldn't have hurt you at all;" I never answered him. I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing at all we just sat in silence neither of us feeling the need to talk.

"You look so tired lay down and sleep," he said. His fingertips moving slowly across my bruised cheek, he helped me lie back it was sore but not painful.

"I am not sorry for hitting you or sending you out the window," I mumbled sleepily. He lets out a deep laugh, it makes me feel warm inside I like to hear it again.

I felt him sit on my bed next to me he leaned down so he was right next to me, but I can't tell if it is a dream or real.

"I like the way you smell, like ginger and sweet honey, "he whispers with his arm around my waist. As I slipped further into oblivion, so it is a dream. I hear his voice "Good night Love".

**5:25 am Lillian's room.**

I feel like I got hit by a truck, and why it is so damn warm in here. I start to wake up, but I am so comfortable I don't want to get up. Then I feel it a hand running up and down my bare back, I tried to process what was happening. Warren never left ,but I had thought it was a dream. I take stock of the situation I am laying across his bare chest, my right thigh across his jean covered male part. I am NAKED what happed to my towel?

I looked up my eyes landing on his open dark eyes, he has a treasure cat grin.

**SLAP !**

"Don't smirk at me Peace. What the hell happened?" he looks down. I grab his shirt to cover myself pulling it on and glaring at him.

"You fell asleep on me, then your towel ended up on the floor somehow same with my shirt," he said in a seductive voice. Then I felt his lips and tongue run across my collar bone and neck. I became aware of a large hard ridge pressed in my lower back and that I am still naked. Layla could walk in any minute, I felt a tingling sensation all over until it settled in my stomach.

"Stop or out the window you go and not the way you came in," I said in a forced voice, he stopped and moved away.

"I have to get ready for school if any one sees you leave my bed room window, you and I are dead. The Commander is right next store asshole," I said worried now it 5:45 am he needs to go now.

"Okay love, two things I saw you naked. And I want you so bad it hurts," he said pulling my hand towards his groin, but I pulled it hard, my hand flew in to me. "And two you will be mine and only mine soon love," .He gave me no time to answer as he went out the window. He saw me naked, oh no! what am I going to do I need to talk to Leah.

**Ring, Ring, Ring…**

"Hello," a sleepily Leah said.

"It's Lily, come to my house as soon as possible please, Peace paid me a visit I really need to talk to you," I said in a rush.

"Shit okay, let me get dressed, I will do my hair and make-up at your house okay," she said kindly.

"Thanks," I said then I hung up. I decide to get ready for the day while I wait for Leah.

**Review if you want it be cool. If you have ideas bounce them off me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello is still don't own Sky high, Warren Peace ,Now I am depressed if I only did own it Peace would have had his shirt off the whole movie… REVISED EDITION.**

**Mentoring. Lillian's point of view.**

I looked out the window and sigh, thinking about Peace and the fact he has seen me naked disturbs me to no end.

"Lillian Williams," I heard Mr. Medulla call out.

Well that's great; I have no clue what we are doing. I should have paid more attention to class. I thought that was funny as hell, me pay attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I see you were not paying attention, I will say this once more time. For one month the upper classmen will be mentoring the freshmen to help them adjust better. The upper classmen have put in for individual freshmen. This year you will choose instead of me," Mr. Medulla explained.

"I don't need help and I don't I want it," I snapped.

"There isn't a choice my dear, you must choose one of these upper class men, and they have chosen you. Give me the, name then proceed to the gym," He said calming me or trying.

He handed me five small slips of paper

Nina Marko: Water Bending

Lash: Elasticity

Freeze: Ice

Angelo Adams: Flight/wings black

Warren Peace: Control and manipulation of fire

Dice Darken: Kinetic energy.

"Who are you all going to choose?" I asked.

"Nina," Siren said quickly okay, I'll take her off my list. Freeze is off she try to put me through hell because Peace.

"Angelo black wings cool right" Magenta said in an awed voice. I look to Sparrow and she said the last name I thought she would choose.

"Warren Peace," with that she gets up before I can say a word.

I hand Lash's name to Mr. Medulla seeing red, she knew I wanted him and she did that. I am confused as to why she would do it. We make it to the gym and Sparrow hasn't looked me in the eye once, afraid of what she will see.

Principal Powers goes to the stage and starts calling names.

"Magenta with Angelo "they stand together "Stronghold with Gwen "That little prick. He walks to close and I slam him against the wall using my power to tighten his dog tags around his neck he doesn't need to breathe.

"Really you choose her, knowing Layla doesn't like her. I will make this easy to understand Will, Layla cries or gets upset once I am coming for you and I will kill you you're not indestructible," I growl. Sparrow is trying to pull me way when I turn on her to.

"Leave me alone Sparrow, what kind of friend are you, you knew I wanted Peace but you had to choose him," I snapped at her. I felt kind of bad when she walked away crying, shit.

"She would never try to hurt you, Lily" Chang said has he gave me a hug and went to comfort Sparrow.

"Trace with Speed" was called.

"Chang with Han" was called next.

"Larry with Varity" was called.

"Sparrow with Peace," I watch as his eyes get wide and he looks at me while, I glare at Sparrow my arms crossed over my chest.

"Leah with Freeze" Freeze won't mess with Leah.

"Lillian with Lash," I can see Lash smile at Peace. Leah runs to me looking upset.

"I thought you would take Warren, he really wanted you to pick him," she said with venom dripping her words.

"Fucking chill, Sparrow turned in his name before I could or I would have picked him, "I snapped.

"Then my other friends put in for the other people, and I sure as hell wasn't choosing Freeze. Damn, Lash was my only other choice," I told her. I have rarely been this angry I really wanted to hurt someone.

"We want you to get to know your mentor spend time with him/her you will be graded so put forth some effort please," Principal Powers said to us. I can't believe this shit. I didn't want to get to know Lash.

"Sorry Lily, please don't be angry you're my best friend," Sparrow said with pleading eyes.

"Bullshit," I told her as I walked away sitting on the bleachers my body stretched out my short moving up.

"Lily, please stop," Layla said running up to me.

"She is doing what she thinks is best, she wants to get to know Warren she thinks he is hiding something," Layla said in a whisper.

"I am stuck with Lash for a month, are you mad at Stronghold?" I asked.

"I just don't know why he would choose her, but you didn't have to almost kill him," she laughed hugging my shoulders.

"I was making a point to him, in a way even he understood, "I replied in a dead serious tone.

"Hey Princess, guess we got lucky to be with each other," Lash gushed. Layla you traitor, I thought as she left me with him, alone.

"Yeah great, just fucking great," I said in an annoyed tone. I look over and see Sparrow talking with Peace. Turn around stop giving nasty looks to your friend, but with that I saw Peace start to glare at Lash.

"So let me tell you about myself, I am a Gemini. I like long walks hanging with friends the company of beautiful women," I heard him drone out.

Please someone kill me or better yet him, or one of us. I try not to notice Peace walking over with Dice, Leah and Sparrow trailing after him. I bang my head back against the hard bleachers in frustration.

"Hello, love," he said in a neutral tone. I opened my eyes and see Peace, looking down at my exposed stomach.

"Sup Peace," Why does he always call me "love" never by my name wait the fight he called me Lillian?

He sits on my other side his hand resting on my bare flat stomach, and whispers "If he even touches you call me love, he is a pervert. Call or text me anytime day or night and I will drop everything and come right over," I simply, I gave him a nod of yes.

"Leave Peace, it looks like she's with me for a while," Lash rubbed it in. But Peace acted as if Lash was not even there, like he never spoke.

"I will text you tonight, love," he pulled me close to his muscled body giving me a long hug, which I kind of didn't return.

Until I felt his tongue on my collar bone, then I pushed him away with a firm look. He just smiled and walked away with his friends behind him.

"Now I know you want to get a good grade, so please tell me some stuff about yourself?" He asked politely.

"I don't like people in general, I only like my friends, I don't have any hobbies, I don't care about getting a good grade," I laid out.

"So your mom is Sprite, but no one knows who your father is," I could not help it I laughed so hard, yes we kept it a secret who our father is.

"Lord Chaos," I say giving him a sideways look.

I watch as fear and shock cross his features "Does Peace know," I shake my head no.

"How long does this mentor thing last?" I ask.

"One month" he said.

"Great" and he smiles he took it the wrong way. I should have gone with plan A which was to eliminate a problem, and Lash is a problem.

**THREE WEEKS LATER...**

Three weeks have passed, I have not learned much from Lash because he is stupid. Other then he can grow certain parts of his body; I threatened to call Peace when he wanted to show me. But he can be sweet and funny when he wants to be which isn't often.

Sparrow and I made up after a couple of days of me cooling down, I know I was wrong.

Tonight Will is having a party; we are all invited to go. But only Layla is going, I told him he is going to get caught and I didn't want to be a part of that shit storm.

**7:45 pm Peace house. Knock, Knock **

I watched as Lady Peace opens the door with a smile on her face, she looked so young and happy.

"Hello, dear please come in, "she said in a motherly voice.

"Thank you Mrs. Peace, "I replied.

"Leah your friend is here sweetie," she called out. And I heard a stampede in the hall way. I laughed in my head at Leah she must be excited.

"Lily "she cried. As I was in a bone crushing hug, we both laughed while Lady Peace looked on adoringly.

"Sorry Aunt Willow, this is my friend from school Lillian Williams," she introduced us.

"Ah yes, I remember her she gave Warren a flying lesson, please don't apologize he deserved it dear," she responded. I gave her my best smile she knew I would apologize.

"Would you lovely ladies care to help me bake some cookies?" Willow asked us.

"Sure," we said in tandem.

We were off to her room; to change into our P.j's; she tossed my bag onto her bed. I grabbed black very short shorts and green tang top that showed my belly and put them on quickly. I finished off with my comfy panda slippers. I opened the door and looked straight into a pure black door, it looked so out of place with the other doors pure white. I raised my eyebrow and pointed at it.

"Warren's room, "she giggled.

We walked out and I swear I heard a female voice from his room, I felt disgusted. I could only guess who was in there with him; Leah gave me a sad look with that we made our way downstairs to the kitchen.

We had a lot of fun with Willow she has a fun loving personality, with a wicked sense of humor. We baked a couple dozen different types of cookies. Then we sat at the kitchen table eating some cookies right out of the oven and they were warm and gooey, yummy. Willow was telling us a story about when the Commander was a teenager, I was laughing so hard, I had to pee.

"What's with all this girlie laughing going on in here?" Peace asked. I didn't hear his nasty ass come into the kitchen; I had no emotions to show.

Then my vision turned red his arm was around Freezes shoulder, her nasty arms around his waist. He was sporting a hickie on his neck. I should have knew he was messing with me, I am 15 he is 17 almost 18. I should have killed him too; I pushed the hurt away along with an unsettling feeling. Leah grabbed my hand under the table squeezing it gently.

"I was showing this lovely Lily here some baby pictures; I didn't know you had her over," his mother informed him showing dislike for Freeze.

He looked scared as he noticed me sitting at his kitchen table, with his cousin and mother.

"Girls go have fun, thank you so much for all your help baking all these goodies," she responded in a motherly voice.

We got up and stared to leave, I paid Peace no attention as I walked passed him, he tried to grab my left arm. But I moved easily out of the way and kept walking to Leah's bedroom.

"You're sad?" it wasn't a question.

"I was stupid, stupid enough to believe he liked me, I should have seen through his game. But hey it really isn't that big of a thing Leah," I shrugged.

"Freeze is jealous of you she told me, she knows if you wanted Warren you could have him easy," she told me, I just rolled my eyes.

So like I told him Will's parents showed up, and embarrassed him while Jet Stream broke up the party. Unfortunately, Layla is grounded for being at said party; she should have known better none of his friend's came.

Dice and Lash came over and were in Leah's room with the music up loud. 1, 2 Step was playing and it was my turn to dance with Dice, I grinded with him. Moving my body with his roaming hands, his hands are half way in my shorts as I turned to him, they slipped to my ass. Lash was upset but he was dancing with Leah, in a scary way, I had to look away. We also laughed about Will, his parents were not even out of town, when he through the party how stupid.

"What's with the laughing again, more baby pictures? WHAT THE FUCK, DICE GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER ASS, put some fucking clothes on you look like a whore," Peace was looking quite insane tonight.

We all looked at the door we didn't hear Peace open it. With his dark hair and dark eyes, he was leaning on the wall and, obvious from his boxers and lack of other clothing he was sleeping or I really don't want to know. He has tanned skin with muscles rippling his body with abs to die for.

"Warren sweetie, come back to bed," Freeze said from behind him.

"Yeah Warren, run back to her," Lash said with a smile.

"Dice let's talk," Warren said and Dice followed him out.

I looked at Freeze and she looked back, I gave her a sinister smile before closing the door in her face. Dice came back five minutes later and rested on Leah's bed. His head resting in my lap, as I ran my fingers through it, Leah rubbing his feet as he rested. We talked and I was now going to the dance with Lash he was happy about it. Dice was taking Leah, so now we needed to go to the mall tomorrow.

"What the fuck, do I need to beat your ass Dice," Warren yelled and I waved my hand shutting the door in his face.

**10 PM**

Willow told Lash it was time to go, but Dice was sleeping over with Peace. Lash gave me a piggy back ride to the front door; I had my arms around his neck. He let me down and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his soft lips to mine, I kissed back; he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened it slightly and he deepened the kiss, my arms around his shoulders. I heard a growl as Lash's tongue was playing with mine.

"Don't you two need to breathe yet, it's been two minutes," Leah giggled.

"Warren no!" we broke apart when we heard Willows voice.

Warren was trying to get to us; Dice was blocking him at every turn.

"Bye Princess, see you at the dance, I will wear black isn't that the color you said you are going to wear," Lash said rubbing it in Warrens face we are going together.

"I will be wearing black, see you Lash," I said kissing his lips once before he left.

I walked back to Leah and grabbed her hand, we ran back to her room. A couple hours later I grabbed my bag so I could brush my teeth. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water; I sat on the counter in the very dark kitchen. I didn't notice Warren sitting in his boxers at the table drinking a beer, so I didn't pay attention. I finished and rinsed my cup putting it in the dish washer, I turned to leave.

"Stop ignoring me, I am getting really pissed Lillian," I looked trying to see Peace. I didn't want him or the games he seemed to play. I just don't need that drama, so I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I SAID STOP, I WILL NOT BE IGNORED BY YOU, YOU LET HIM KISS YOU, FUCKING WHORE," he bellowed at me. I walked fast leaving the kitchen entering the front room going towards the stairs, I bolted up them.

When he grabbed my hair spinning me around, I tripped over each other, falling down a few steps, landing in the den. All the air rushed out as he fell on me, he still had my hair. His mouth came down on mine and I bit down hard. He moved away before doing it again, I could taste blood his blood, his other hand moved up my thigh. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Warren get off her, stop now Warren please," I hear Leah cry out.

I felt Warren being pulled off me with force; I screamed again he still had my fucking hair. Dice stopped pulling him off since he had my hair and was ripping it out.

"Bro let her go your scaring her, she will hate you," Dice tried to tell him.

"Mine," he said tugging on the handful of hair.

"You will let her go now son," Warren turned dragging me with him; I had tears his grip was hard. But he let go when he saw his mother, Dice grabbed me putting Leah and myself behind him.

"Girls bed please, I am very sorry for my son," she said as I backed up from Warren. I bolted up the stairs and in to the hall waiting for Leah, but then I heard her.

"She is going to go with Lash to the dance good going Warren; you bang Freeze in our home with Lily here and then act like this. You pretended to care for her your sicker than even I thought," Leah bellowed at Peace.

"I never lied nor did I pretend, I don't care about Freeze she is a shitty fuck and that's it," He said back.

"You disgust me Warren, stay away from her," Leah said a few seconds later she was walking into the hall.

The sound of glass being broken everywhere was the last thing we heard before she closed and locked her door. We pushed her bed against the door, and then crawled in it. Hey, he is acting like a crazed lunatic we aren't taking any chances.

**One Am**

We heard a knock on the door near one in the morning, then again.

"What?" Leah grumbled.

"Love please talk to me, I am sorry did I hurt you. Please don't hate me I over reacted to seeing mine kissing Lash, please answer," He said through the closed and barricaded door.

"Warren she cried herself to sleep, please leave her be," Leah said looking into my open eyes.

"His mood swings are like a ping pong match, I am not his," I whispered

"I know," she said. We heard Peace's door slam shut and we sighed and tried to fall asleep which wasn't hard at all.

**Okay chapter seven redone, with fixing and add**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Good day to you I still don't own sky high. But one can dream right. I will have to up this from T to an M just letting you know. Revised edition thanks for reading, and reviewing if you choose to do so.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

We woke early around eight the next morning, to avoid a run in with her cousin. I dressed in dark blue jeans with a black top and green flip flops.

We silently left her room trying to make no noise, while we walked silently through the halls. Trying not to wake the sleeping beast in his room, as we walked into the kitchen hungry.

"He most likely isn't sleeping, he hardly does maybe like two hours a night if that, I wonder what he does all night?" Leah seemed to be asking herself.

"Bang Freeze from what I could tell from last night," I said curtly.

"Good morning girls. Dice had to go to work so he left, Leah. Did you both sleep well?" she questioned.

"Yes," we replied at the same time.

"Aunt Willow, will you please drop us off at the mall. We need to buy dresses for tomorrows dance?" Leah asked, in her best pleading voice.

"Of course dear, let me go get my coat and purse," she replied.

Willow was awesome she had a sense of decorum but childish and funny too. She left us in the kitchen, which was missing all the glass, but very clean.

"Good morning, my sweet angel," we heard Willow say to Warren. I couldn't help it; I started laughing hard I couldn't stop. Warren's mom calls him angel so ironic, when I thought he worshiped the devil.

"Shut up in there," His voice bellowed. I just laughed harder than before, he got so butt hurt. Leah was having the same problem but she stopped laughing, but was turning red. I keep laughing because I just found it funny.

"I said shut up, it's not that funny," Warren yelled, I laughed harder, I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. I feel backwards over the chair, I laid there in pain my leg over the chair the other on the floor. As Leah rushed over "Are you okay?' she asked as Warren and his mother ran it seeing me on the floor and chair.

"Dear, are you okay?' Lady Peace asked me.

"I am okay, just tripped while I was laughing," I said with a smile. Warren grabbed me from the floor and set me in the chair, he was in his boxers.

"Karma," he said.

"What's wrong angel are you upset?" She asked. And I started laughing trying to cover my face, as he looked at me.

"Nothing mom, did you need something?" he questioned his mother.

"No angels, just letting you know I am dropping the girls off at the mall," she said kindly.

"No need for you to go it's on my way to work. I'll get dressed and drop them off," he said. What he had a job, I should have known.

"Girls, Warren offered to drive you isn't that nice." she said in a motherly denial.

"Yeah very Warren like auntie," Leah reassured. Does she not know her son is bat shit crazy? Does he even know?

"Hurry up, and shower Freeze off you it smells," I said and Leah laughed.

We had some cereal while we waited for Peace to shower Freeze off him. It felt nasty thinking about them fucking with me in the same house, so nasty.

"Ready," he called from the front door. Only 45 minutes he needs another shower.

"Yeah coming Warren, "Leah yelled back. We cleaned our little mess and walked to meet Peace, he looked good in faded black jeans and equally faded red shirt with his leather jacket.

He opened the door and let Leah and I go ahead of him. He led us to a big red truck with black flames and big tires. Which Leah told me was a Chevy Silverado with a dual cab and side step, raised up. Yeah nice truck if you want to run over cars or small children. Wait Peace is 6'6" he has no problem getting in, but we are much shorter, I am barley 5'2". He opens the cab door and Leah steps up to Peace.

"Ready, "she nods a yes, what is he going to do?

I watched as he picks her up so her feet can touch the side step, oh okay, that makes sense. He closed the door after her and opened the passenger door and looked at me.

"Your turn," he said. I stomped my foot walking towards him he puts his large hands around my waist and gently picks me up putting me on the step. He closed my door then got in and we were off for a 20 minute drive to the Maxville mall. For a bit it was dead quite no one said a word.

"Leah do you have enough money? You know to get whatever dress you want," Peace asked sweetly. He is being so sweet and kind, his moods change so fast, I get a headache from it or from his hair grabbing.

"I think so," She told him in the same voice. He nodded and had to stop at a red light right before the freeway. I looked out the window and notice the Commander in the car next to Peace's.

Layla is the first to see me and she makes sure no one said anything to my godfather, I let out a sigh. Then I look back right in to the angry eyes of my godfather the Commander.

"Shit," Leah said. From behind Peace and I, Peace just chuckled; I slowly rolled the window down and proceed to explain.

"Hello, I slept at Leah's and her cousin Peace is dropping us off at the mall," I said.

"We need to have a long talk when you get home young lady," He says in a fatherly short of way.

At that Peace takes off at the green light, leaving the Commander Steve angrier at me.

"Are you going to be in trouble for being in my truck?" he asked.

"No shit, I am going to be in deep shit the Commander is my godfather. (I heard Warren cuss at the new information.) So now I am lucky if I get to go to the dance," I said to Leah.

"But your mom will let you right?" Leah asked.

"Maybe," I said shrugging.

"She is not my girlfriend, we are just fucking each other," he said out of nowhere. He had to bring that up now, I don't need this shit.

"It isn't my business, fuck whom you will, "I snapped.

"Bullshit Lily," Warren snarled he didn't like when I showed no emotion towards him.

"You can be with whomever you wish, but the same goes for me. You and I are not dating you have no control over me, like you think you do Peace," I continued. Staring out the window not able to look at him and his ever, changing emotions.

"You chose him over me then," he stated. What? I look at him, his dark eyes on me filled with some unreadable emotion.

"Excuse me," I said.

"You heard me now fucking answer me," he demanded

"Warren stop, can't you control yourself near her," Leah said.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked close to the front of the mall. I opened the door to leave, when I turned to look at him and said.

"You know Peace; I would have chosen you over any man at sky high. Even when I knew you were following me around and your ping pong mood swings. I would have chosen you; you made me feel safe from everyone, but you. But you would have never chosen me not once; you claim you care for me. Well I am sorry, I could not see pass you banging Freeze, god damn it Peace! I was in the next room. I saw right their how little I meant or how little my feelings for you meant." I stated then slammed the door with tears running down my face I went to the ladies room.

**Leah point of view**

What has Warren done, she is my friend because of me not because I am Warrens little cousin, she likes me despite that.

She slammed the door with tears on her face, good damn my cousin.

"She is right Warren; I was on your side if you liked her. But you hurt her physically. Maybe you're the one that should stay away from her and keep your booty calls with Freeze. I just hope for your sake I don't lose her as a friend, but I wouldn't blame her." I snapped with hurt.

"I know she is right, doesn't change the fact I did all of it. I don't know how to fix this anymore. She brings out the best and very worst in me," he said in a flat voice.

"Here make sure to get yourself a good dress and can you stop at Jared's and pick up my order please?" He asked as he handed me a roll of cash.

He was staring out the window lost in thought. I left him like that no more than ten minutes later he sent me a text. Telling me to go to his work after I was done, so I could ride with him home.

I found Lillian in a bathroom looking like she never cried, she was composed and calm.

"You okay, Lily I am sorry he has problems," I told her. Trying to get her to understand, she just looked at me and nodded.

"Let's go find us some knock them dead dresses," She said with a watery giggle.

**Dress store**

Many hours and dresses later, we found some. Layla was going crazy like the other girls with us just now getting dresses with the dance in a day.

"I am sorry about my dad," Will said suddenly.

"It's okay, I'll live or I think I will," I replied kindly. But knowing full well I was going to get an ear full from him and my mom. We wondered around until Josie came to get the gang.

"I have to walk to the paper lantern; can you walk with me Lily?" Leah asked.

Before Josie arrived we left, it only had taken us 15 minutes carrying all our stuff to get to Layla's favorite restaurant the Paper Lantern.

We took a booth in the far corner so we could eat in silence and so people couldn't see us eat.

Our waitress came and gave us our drinks then asked for our order.

"I will have a side of fried shrimp, fried rice with beef and broccoli," I said sweetly. She smiled and wrote down my order then turned her attention to Leah.

"I will have a side of honey walnut shrimp with fried rice and orange chicken. Thank you," Leah said. She wrote her order down and confirmed it, and then she turned taking our order to the kitchen.

"So be at my house tomorrow around 3.30 pm, so we can get ready all the girls, Sparrow, Magenta, Siren, Sam and Layla will all be there to get ready. The bus gets us at 7.30 and the dance starts at 8.00 pm, we can't drive ourselves either," I informed her.

"Okay sounds great," she laughed. As our waitress brought our food to the table we thanked her as she left us. It was so good cooked just right. We talked more about our plans for the dance and school itself.

It was getting dark inside, I forgot they light candles here at night, sets the mood I guess. A flame shot onto our candle, I looked over to see Peace. His long hair pulled back in to a ponytail and his red shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing his muscles, his waist was covered with an apron with stains on it.

"How is the food, girls?" he asked.

"Great" Leah said. I look at Leah in confusion, and maybe slight fear of what I think.

"I forgot to tell you Warren is the head cook here," Leah said innocently.

I looked at my dinner then Peace debating whether he tried to poisoned me. I was worried he could be that mad and he might try and off me.

"I did not poison you, I might do that to some people you know but not you," he laid his ground rules on food poisoning out for me. I needed to tell Will, never eat here unless he has a death wish he wants fulfilled. He started to walk away as he called over his shoulder.

"When you're done eating, I will drive you home. The both of you," then he walked in a side door.

I pulled my hood up sulking and didn't finish eating, thinking I rather walk home.

"What the hell?" Leah said and pointed at the two people who just came in. It was Gwen Grayson and Lash. They walked to a table not even seeing us sitting here.

"I have no clue, what's going on why do you think he is here with her?" I questioned her.

Lash and Gwen never looked away just in their own world, and in a deep conversation. I suddenly wasn't hungry; I wanted to leave so I flagged the waitress to get our check.

"Are you finished ladies Warren already paid he said no arguing, "She informed us. Leah and I gave her a big tip and she left happy.

We grabbed our bags and headed to the door, when Peace came and had us go out the back door to his truck. I saw Leah point at Lash's table as they ate. I swear I saw his eyes go red for a split second; I was shocked I really thought I saw it. I just looked at him with a questioning look on my face, he turned away from me.

"Go wait in my truck now," he shoved his keys in my hand. How are we going to get in does he have a rope ladder we can use.

"Leah, I swear I saw Peace's eyes flash red, I am not crazy," I said.

"Really wow, I have never seen that," she said.

**Warren point of view **

She is so fucking hot, so damn beautiful; I don't want her hurt by me or anyone. I feel a strong ass pull in my stomach every time we are near each other or a painful wanting to be with her when we aren't. I make my way to Lash's table, I am going to roast him alive.

"Hey Warren, I didn't know you were working tonight." Lash called out when he saw me coming.

"What is she doing here, and with you? Are you still taking my Lily to the dance? I asked. I really hate Lash he is going to hurt her I know it.

"Me and Gwen are planning an award for the dance, and she is my girl Peace you got Freeze well everyone has had Freeze." He said with no fear that was a stupid move even for him.

It took me seconds to have him against the wall, my eyes red, my forearm on his jugular constricting his airways. My hand dancing with red and orange flame, so close to his face he was sweating like he had run a marathon. He was shaking in fear just like I thought.

"You better fear me Lash, she gets hurt, I will hunt you down like the dog you are. When you came in with the ugly bitch she was eating with Leah, she saw you and you ignored her now, I will drive her to my house," I growled.

"I like her, I won't hurt her, I didn't know she was here if I did we would have sat with her," He said fearfully. I shoved him to the floor and walked out the back door to my two girls'. But I only see one when I get in the truck.

"Where is Lillian?" I asked.

"The Commander came and got her, him and Jet stream where passing by and saw her, they offered me a ride home but I said I had to wait for you," She replied.

I start the engine, hauling ass home, damn him taking her.

"Calm down, Warren she had to go they are her godparents," Leah said harshly.

"Did you look at what's inside the box I had you pick up from Jared's?" I ask her. She shakes her head no and I motion for her to look which she does. I am looking at the road but I can hear her gasp.

"She will love it, "she said as she looked at a fine silver chain with a black crystal Lily hanging from it.

**Review and tell me what you think of the rewrite**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: same as last the time. It will change to M rating because Peace and Lillian have foul dirty mouths.**

**Lillian's point of view**

The day of the dance had arrived; I had my best friends getting ready in my room, six girls all rushing to get ready. My room looked like a battle field, were a clothes bomb went off.

Everyone is rushing to put the last minute touches on their clothes or makeup.

Layla looks amazing in her floor length green Greek looking gown. Sam and Siren, in matching cocktail dresses with Sam's, being a pretty yellow and Siren a periwinkle color. Magenta has on a purple knee length dress with black lace covering it. Sparrow was in a, white floor length gown with cherry blossoms along the right side of the dress.

I looked over to see Leah putting on heels while hoping on one foot, her Lavender princess gown flowing softly. I was waiting for her to take a header to the floor.

I have been finished for nearly 30 minutes.

"Come on we need to leave now to make the bus," I called out. They all turned at my loud voice, but understood we needed to leave.

We all hurried downstairs only to be blinded by flashing lights, of a camera.

"Hello mom, some warning if you're going to act like the paparazzi," Layla chimed in shielding her eyes.

"Sorry dear, just a few more," she laughed.

We gathered together for pictures smiling and looking our best.

"Well let's go time to get a move on." Sam said trying to be a Drill Sargent.

We have a different bus driver for tonight the girls on one bus, and the boys on the second. We hauled ass out of my house before more pictures can be taken.

It is a beautiful night out; no wind the temperature is perfect. But I see the irony in us six girls all dolled up standing on the street corner. More girls ready for the dance arrive waiting for the bus. When we see Freeze and Cassie along with Sue Masters, walk up to Leah.

"Hello Leah, you look lovely," Sue said sincerely.

"Thanks Sue, you're looking stunning," Leah complimented.

"So you and Dice are dating now?" Freeze asked Leah.

"What's it to you Freeze," Leah said rudely. "Well he is my ex- boyfriend." She said like no one knew the fact.

"What guy at Sky high, isn't?" I asked her in a snotty tone.

Freeze looked nice a little too nice, she had her long blonde hair in an up do. With a one shoulder white and silver knee length dress, I don't like her.

She smiles at me like a cat with the mouse.

"Lily, Warren asked me to give this to you, when he had me pick up his order at the mall, well this was it." Leah gushed out.

I took the box from her with a small card, which I opened right away.

"To Lillian,

I am sorry for my behavior and ripping out your soft curls.

Love, Warren. "

I smiled and then opened the box my face lit up; it was a black crystal Lily on a fine white gold chain.

"He has nice taste," Magenta said honestly.

"Peace, is so sweet he must really like you Sissy," Layla said.

The others gave the niceties, saying how their men never say sorry or do nice things. But Peace does and we are not even dating, we have more of a victim and stalker relationship.

Magenta held it clasping the chain around my neck, letting it fall hitting the top of my breast.

**20 minutes later **

We walked through the courtyard in front of the school; we can see every boy in school who has a date their waiting. I spot Peace, far away from them all standing near the lockers of the school. He looked sexy he had on ,fitted black slacks with a red dress shirt the sleeves rolled up passed his elbows, a loose black tie. His dark hair hanging loosely around his shoulders, his chain and belt buckle shining.

I waved to all my male friends who all look very dashing when they clean them self's up. I walked up to Peace before Lash could drag me away to the dance.

"You are the most beautiful girl at the dance, love," Peace said as I walked up to him. I could feel the blush rising up my neck, even when my stalker gave me compliments I blushed.

"You look very dashing yourself Peace," I said back.

"I really love the necklace, thank you. But I didn't need you to get me anything a simple I am sorry would do," I said as I went on tiptoe dragging him down by the tie, to place a light kiss on his cheek.

He looked stunned for some reason, then Lash took my hand and pulled me away and we made our way to the dance.

"What was that about princess?" Lash said in a neutral voice.

"I thanked Peace for the necklace, it was his I am sorry I tried to kill you again gift," I said joking around.

Lash placed a white Lily corsage on my wrist, I gave him a big smile. Then placed a feather light kiss to his lips, he looked so happy at my gesture.

The dance is supposed to be four hours at the half way mark Sprite (Layla and my mom) and Lady Peace along with Commander and Jet Stream, will be receiving awards. Then an hour and a half until the dance ends.

A slow song starts as we walk in and Lash spins me around and bows.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Lash said bowing.

"Yes you may, kind sir," I replied in a regal voice. We danced for a while then had some drinks.

I danced with all my friends and Dice, from Peace's group, Angelo Adams even asked me to dance, I could feel angry eyes on me as we danced. I was in Lash's arms dancing to a slow song when she came up to us.

"May I cut in?" I obliged and proceed to an empty table in the back. I sat and took off my heels, shit my feet are killing me this dance is over rated.

I watched the dance from my seat, I saw my friends enjoying them self's. Watching Grayson laughing at Lash something is up with my date he acts odd when she is around. Like I see them laughing, but I get the feeling its fake. I was pulled from my thoughts by his voice.

"Hey love," he said as he sat across from me.

"Hello Peace, are you enjoying the dance so far?" he just gave me a look like yeah fucking right.

"Why don't you have shoes on?" He said in a serious voice.

"My feet where hurting, so I took them off for a while. Lash is dancing with Grayson," I simply put it.

With that he lifted my small feet putting them into his lap, and took my small foot and began rubbing circles. He was making his hands warmer to help with the pain, which it did. I moaned and leaned my head back; not wanting to move at all it was very relaxing.

I could hear him chuckling to himself at my behavior, I bet if I rubbed his back he would growl like a lion. We sat in a comfortable silence with me leaning back, him giving me a foot massage, yes right now was a perfect moment in time.

"I am glad you like the necklace, I saw it and thought of you," he broke the silence.

"It was too much, but I really like it, I was also very thoughtful," I said honestly.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "You owe me a dance," he stated and I nodded yes.

"Hey Leah is holding Freeze off, she is looking for you man. Hello again Lily you look ravishing tonight," Dice said kindly.

"Thank you, it's kind of you to lie to me," I said giving Dice a smile.

"You should go back to your date Peace," I said in a low voice looking at the dance floor. He let out a long sigh and ran his fingers though his hair. He place my feet on his empty chair and walked away without a word.

I felt uneasy, I just couldn't figure out why. I put my heels back on trying to locate my date. I couldn't find him anywhere, I asked Leah and she went to ask her cousin.

"Come dance over here until Lash comes back," Sparrow asked.

"My date shouldn't disappear on me," I said and the boys nodded.

We danced and laughed at each other and the boys' dancing was funny to watch. Sparrow pointed to where Sprite (Mom), Lady Peace, the Commander and Jet stream where standing against a wall.

"There is a nice dancing song going to be played next, go ask Warren to dance now." Sparrow shooed me away.

"As you wish Sparrow," I say.

I look for Leah knowing Peace will be close, so I make my way over to Leah and low and behold Peace is right next to her.

"Leah," I said putting my arm her shoulders.

"Lily, are you having a good time?" She gasped, I had scared her.

"My date vanished in to thin air, fucking prick," I said with a dead serious voice.

"Lash vanished with Grayson?" Peace asked.

"I guess it's no big thing, I came with him for fun," I said, I didn't really care.

"I will deal with him go dance, Warren," Dice said.

And with that Peace dragged me on to the dance floor, shit I didn't need to even ask.

Freeze looked pissed and ready to kill, but since she doesn't scare me or anyone, I could really care less. I looked at Peace he has the biggest smile, wow his I teeth are sharp looking.

We walked to the middle of the dance floor; Sparrow gave me two thumps up.

The music started what she wanted me to dance to this.

(Sean Paul-give it up to me)

Warren spun me around so my back was flushed with his; my back was against his front with my three inch heels, our hips fitted together nicely. A sheet of paper couldn't fit in between us; I could feel every inch my body touched.

Warren grabbed my waist we moved and swayed to the music slowly and erotic.

He put his right hand on my hip as we danced, his left hand moving down my body.

I felt him nipping at my exposed neck then sliding his tongue over it then nipping again. It was going to leave a hickie; I would have some explaining to do when my mother saw it.

When I felt his fingers going under the hem of my flowing dress moving it up an inch, as we moved then another inch as our bodies swayed together.

"I think you have danced enough Lillian," The Commander said in a final tone. I looked at him with wild eyes trying to push down the passion and lust.

"Lillian Juliet Williams! I told you to stay away from him. Why can't you ever listen," my mother chimed in, I rested the back of my head on Peace's chest.

"Stop it, the both of you!" I looked to see Lady Peace and Jet stream standing side by side, with cold stares. Peace had his arms around my waist while we watched the adults fight.

"My son is not a bad man, he is not his father can't you try and see that," Lady Peace said in a deadly voice.

"You should trust Lillian; she is a good girl, well except that time she and Magenta got arrested. I trust her, do you Steve and Lacy," Jet stream said.

"You got arrested," he whispered in my ear.

"Shut up," I snapped.

The whole gym was dead silent and looking at our little fight. Then I walked off with Sparrow, while the adults went nearer to the stage, Peace walked with Dice to their group.

Gwen Grayson took the stage for her speech.

"Well we are here to award these three super heroes for all they have done. We are here to honor the best of them all…ME…" Grayson said. As she swung her cape and her dress turned into her tech suit, Gwen Grayson was Royal Pain.

"Come on Princess lets go," Lash said.

He was trying to pull me away, but I pulled my hand out of his.

"Let go, what have you done, Lash I thought you cared for me," I said with tears in my eyes when Speed came and took Lash away.

I watched with my friends as The Commander and Royal Pain argued, why not just kill her Commander. She pulls out the pacifier wait wasn't that in The Commanders Sanctum. How did she get it?

Royal Pain fired the pacifier a dark red beam hit The Commander in the chest and he fell, holy mother of Christ! He was turned into a baby. This can't end well baby super heroes, she wants to raise them to be villains under her command.

Royal Pain turned to fire on my mom, I pulled away from Will. And ran as fast as I could, I make it but just by three seconds. Pushing my mom out of the way, she flew in to Lady Peace knocking them both down. I could hear my mother scream as I saw the red light about to hit me. I closed my eyes, but nothing happened, I felt warmth surround me then a light bundle, I reached out and caught it.

I looked at the small baby with dark eyes and dark curly hair and realized I was holding baby style Warren Peace.

People started running around in a panic going for the exits, but Speed, Lash and the two Penny's shut them with plastic bars. I looked at Lash's pained face he really cared, but made a bad mistake and now he will pay. I looked away and ran with my mom, herding us to a large air vent. But she was hit with the pacifier luckily Will caught her before she could hit the floor, he handed her to Layla.

Leah ran up out of breath with two babies in hand, I guessed was Dice and from the blonde hair was Freeze. I took her and gave her to Sam to care for.

"Where are Cassie and Sue?" I asked.

"I put them behind a table, I need help going to get them," Leah said.

I ran with her I shoved her twice to avoid being hit, crying babies everywhere. I raised my hand and a table went flying knocking Pain into the wall. We reached the hiding spot, I grabbed a baby girl as did Leah. A red beam came so close to me, I flicked my wrist letting a table shield us from her beam. We ran hard I was tired from the damn running when we reached the vent; I gave the baby to Siren as Magenta took the other. Leah had Dice as Sparrow took Peace; she knew I was staying for the fun of it.

Everyone started to crawl into the vent, when I stopped Chang and Sparrow.

"Make Lash pay dearly understand Chang," I said with venom.

They crawled in to the vent, once they were in; I fused the metal no one was getting in that way or out.

I flew up to the ceiling using my magnetism manipulation. Watching Royal Pain and stitches gather up the babies putting them in diapers then car seats. Then putting the seats on a conveyer belt taking them out of the gym but where to?

I followed them out, waiting for the right moment; Royal Pain was talking to my baby godfather when Will showed back up, she gave the baby to stitches.

I watched amused as Will used his strength against Royal Pain.

"Is that all you got Will, the tiny girl in your group can fight better than that," Royal Pain laughed as Will tossed her butt into a wall.

"I am just getting started," he called, but he didn't sound very badass.

He kicked Pain "How sweet," she cackled. Then sent a bright white beam at Will and for a second I didn't think he would get up.

"You need to do better than that, Royal Pain," he said. As he jumped up and grabbed her foot and slammed her small body to the ground multiple times. I made a mental reminder to help Will learn to fight.

The battle went on before I noticed, Royal Pain was winning Will doesn't know his limit yet, he was getting tired. Will is good but with Royal Pain's suit she would be hard to stop now without it she would be easier.

Will needed help everyone does at times, well except me, I rule I always say. I jump down having removed my heels and nylons to move around better. I say in a tone of voice that would turn fire to ice.

"Can I cut in Will?" I smiled a very wicked smile.

**Okay another chapter re done for ya'll I hope you enjoy. As a reminder what now comes after What if. I wrote four books for the Sky high gang the last two are about life after high school so please read them as well**


	10. Chapter 10

**Revised edition. I still don't own shy high but I can dream right.**

**Lillian's point of view**

They both turned towards me with looks of shock and anger, but Will smiled when he knew I was here to lend a helping hand.

I raise my hand pushing it forward, sending Royal Pain flying backwards in to a wall; she went right through it with no trouble.

Will and I advancing on her quickly, a little unfair two against one, but I think she has lived two life times.

She was on her feet as we walked through the rumble; she turned my mom, my godparents and friends in to babies. She had to be put down, she is out of her mind, I assume she has mental disorders that have never been treated.

Will jumped high and came back down slamming his fist into the gym floor making a ripple effect and sending Royal Pain in to the speakers.

She slowly gets up this time shaking off the dust, and then Will grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the floor again. When she hit him with electricity and a kick to his chest and he went flying out the window and off the school. Oh my god no! I start towards her ready to kill.

"No," I turn and see Layla looking out of the window with tears running down her face.

I grabbed Royal Pain and kicked her in the stomach; she went back into a beam. She was good but she didn't land any hard hits or kicks, I moved at the last minute so she only grazed me. She is smart, but so am I if not smarter, I wasn't Stronghold strong but I had more than normal heroes.

This needed to end quickly; I concentrated on her neck squeezing the metal around it. Watching her turn purple, her eyes rolling into the back of her head she tried to pry it off, then she passes out. I rip off her helmet and neck protection before it kills her.

"Will, you're alive," Layla screamed.

I turned around to see Layla with our mom on her hip running into Wills open arms. Shit he can fly too, I thought only Layla and I had dual powers.

I walked over taking baby Peace from Sparrow, he snuggled into my chest I like him better as a baby. I saw five babies in our arms, how could we fix this?

We all relaxed. When the school starts to fall from the sky, we all fall to our knees.

"Royal Pain rigged the anti-gravity chamber; Magenta is working chewing thought her trap," Sparrow said as she grabbed Peace from me.

I shared a look with Will, grabbing three metal balls from my small purse. We stood running until we reached the edge of the school, then I jumped. I know I never had any common sense why start now. Will was trying to push the school back up with his strength. I used the metal balls as a magnetic flight; yes I can fly because I am that cool.

I moved under the school my dress flying everywhere knowing Will is getting an eye full. I concentrate on happy memories fueling my power; I flung my arms out focusing. The school slowly stopped falling with me and Will helping each other.

We held the school at bay "Should we find a safe place to put it down?" I asked I didn't want to hold the school all night.

He looks at me and replied" In five minutes if it isn't fixed, I am getting tired, by the way nice black lace panties." Will stated, giving me a sly wink.

"Thanks, I will be sure to tell Layla and Peace your high option of my choice in panties," I say sarcastically. He pales knowing what both would do to him, he was afraid of both.

A few minutes later the school slowly started moving up then faster until it was where it belonged high in the atmosphere. We followed the school up and landed on the grass, I was freezing cold by now.

"LILLIAN, WILL," we turned to see all our friends.

"We are okay ya'll, is everyone here okay," I said shivering.

How are we going to turn all the babies back to their normal self's?" Siren asked.

"I think I can help with that," we looked around for the voice. It was our science teacher Mr. Medulla, wow super genius baby sweet and creepy stuff.

Will picked him up car seat and all so we could all see him.

"It should only take me a couple hours to reconfigure the pacifier, if you will take me to my lad Mr. Stronghold. Regrettably I must inform you I have made a boom, boom," He said. We all backed away, but I had to mess with my favorite teacher.

I walked over to Will with Baby Mr. Medulla and proceeded to coo to the baby.

"Aren't you the cutest super genius, yes you are, "I gave him little tickles along his sides.

"No, no stop." Baby Medulla cried out. But it was hard to take him serious when he was giggling like a wee baby. A loud screeching cry was heard; I looked at an upset baby Peace holding his arms to me with frustration. I saw Freeze, Cassie, Sue and Dice looking at Peace with baby smiles.

"Jealous of other guys even as a baby, now that's sad," Leah laughed and we all joined in. I went and picked up Peace.

"Wait," Sparrow said. She pulled out her camera and started running around taking multiple pictures of diaper changes and baby Peace snuggled into my chest and other heroes as babies.

**BLACKMAIL!**

2 hours later I found myself standing in line with a sleeping Peace in my arms. His dark curls and wide eyed loo, he was perfect he will make beautiful babies. I ran my fingers through his hair, over his sweet little face. He never woke as he slept in my arms he snuggled deeper in to my arms.

"Next," was called. I walked with Peace in my arms I entered the room seeing Mr. Medulla ready.

"Set him on the floor Miss. William's, you have to do a 5,000 word essay on heroes and villains by tomorrow," Mr. Medulla said smugly.

"Do you want the baby picture of you getting a diaper change on the front page of the newspaper?" I said easily. His smug looked vanished and worry replaced it.

"Never mind the essay, you helped save the school that's good enough for me," he said kindly.

He pointed the Pacifier at Peace and fired, a blue light spread over Peace. Then he was normal again with a blanket wrapped around his thick muscled waist, he grabbed it before it fell off.

I walked up next to him on bare feather light fee, not making a sound; I had all his stuff his gloves down to his shoes.

"Mr. Peace, go into one of the changing rooms and put on your clothes. Before you're attacked without mercy by the females of this school," Mr. Medulla joked. Then he walked out of the room to call another person.

"Where are my clothes?" he called out to Mr. Medulla.

"Right here with me Peace," I said. I was right beside him he looked down and saw me. He looked relived beyond belief to see me standing at his side. I held out his clothes for him to take, so he can get dressed, I would hate to fight some random female right now.

The air was suddenly knocked out of me when Warren tossed me over his shoulders, carrying me into the room with him. He set me down on a counter, moving my thighs apart he moved forward standing in between my thighs. Then he let his blanket drop, my eyes got wide. He walked away with his clothes giving me a perfect look of his fantastic ass and muscled back. I started feeling really weird and hot, really hot.

I could feel myself flush all over looking at him why haven't I looked away. A strong pull to follow him was trying to overtake me, I pushed it down.

He pulled on his boxers then pants; he finished dressing leavening his red shirt unbuttoned.

I watched as he walked towards me, his hands made their way to my waist. I wrapped my legs around his thick waist pulling him even closer, I felt something hard and big I loosened my legs. He laughed at this I rested my head against his bare chest, feeling exhausted and he held me close.

"We better go before they start looking for me," I said. He nodded and helped me off the counter, setting me on my feet.

He left me with my friends and went in to find Leah, Dice and most of all his Mother.

The group filled me in Will is grounded until the end of time because Gwen used him to get into the sanctum, but never told me how but Layla looked sad. I looked at Sparrow she nods yes which means she will tell me. I see Will shooting Layla looks and then looking at the floor.

"Lillian," I hear my mom call. I turn around right into her arms she was crying all over me.

"I am okay mom, no worries." I try and calm her.

The buses are getting ready to leave and we need to get on it, fast so we can get home.

I looked for Warren, I see Leah making wild hand gestures and explaining something to Peace. Or she was calming him down because he looked furious. His clothes had black smoke curling off them, and he was turning red a dark shade of red. And at that point I knew what she was talking about or what she was calming him down about. I turned away as we started to the bus, I saw Leah running making a bee line for us.

"Run, run god damn it! Get on the bus now it's about to take off, Run Lillian Warrens pissed, and is tearing apart the courtyard looking for you," Leah said pushing me faster.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET ON THAT BUS LILLIAN?" I heard Peace bellow. I turned around to see Peace gaining on us, he looked fucking insane. I took off in a run out stripping Chang and Ethan, shoving Zach to the floor. As we girls ran as fast as we could, Zach's body tripped Warren, but he rolled to his feet.

I sighed in relief as the bus took off; even the driver looked scared as she shut the doors. I looked out the window to see fire shoot at the bus then again. Dear lord he is pissed I hear girls screaming as it passed by their windows.

"I am sorry ladies, Lillian's boyfriend is crazy," Magenta announced to the whole bus.

"He isn't my man, at least I don't think so," I called back to them.

We ran off the bus I was hurrying to my house when I heard a noise, and knew what it was the other girls ran faster, leaving me.

"What just going to through me to the shark, I never do that to ya'll," I yelled.

"YES," I still haul ass, thinking them traitors are going to pay. I saw his Harley pulling over on the curb.

"Stop right there Love," He called as he got off his bike. He stalked forwards looking even angrier than before.

I smiled "Hello Peace," he didn't blink an eyelash.

"You jumped off the school, fought Royal Pain and took pictures of me as a baby. You could have been hurt, I can't figure out what your problem is." he screamed at me.

"Peace you need to calm down before the cops are called, I did what I have to do to protect the people that I love," I said calmly putting my arms around him resting my head on his chest listening to his breathing calming down.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow, right?" I asked, as he walked me to my front door.

"Where else would I be," he said like that was an answer.

"Night Peace," I said. He bent down and kissed my soft lips, he bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly he pulled me closer. As his tongue entered my mouth deepening the kiss, then he pulled away. I was watching him as he walked down my drive way, when he stopped and called out.

"You know your mine now, forever," Peace called.

"That is a two way street Peace, if your with me it's only me," I said in a stern voice.

"I know, it's only you that I want," he said as he started the bike with a loud roooooar.

**Okay another chapter done hope ya'll like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky high no money is being made. My daughter has informed me I will not be quitting these stories. So please review and give me your option. REVISED EDITION PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Lillian's point of view**

"Will and Warren are driving me crazy," I vented to Sparrow.

"They won't stop their fighting, shit they won't even try for Layla or my sake. Will is Layla's boyfriend and she is my world, then Warren is my boyfriend. What can I do, Warren can't seem to handle his temper, jealousy, or his mood swings," I continued slightly raising my voice.

"Get Layla to help deal with Will and you deal with Warren; just tell them while they are both near you to ignore each other. Or you're finished, Warren scares me I worry for your safety," she said her voice filled with fear.

Great advice Will can't turn down Layla, and I know she will help me. I feared for my own wellbeing as well, his temper was like a volcano I never knew when it was going to blow.

"And as for Warren being the way he is just talk to his mother she has the answers," She continued. I see her statement is really all I needed to know, my gut feeling was right.

"So is Warren hiding something from me?" I asked her, raising my brow at her, kind of hard wearing sunglasses.

"Yes he is, but I can't tell you it should come from him or his family," she said with sympathy. I smiled, I understood her but why hasn't anyone else said a word to me.

I look over to Leah; if it was bad she would have told me. If I was in harm's way she would have said something right?

"Leah," I called to her and motioned with my head for her to join us.

"Hey," she said sitting with us in the white sand.

"So I heard a rumor that Warren has been lying to me, and hiding something very important from me since we started dating five months ago. Care to enlighten me Leah," I said raising a thin arched black brow, pulling down mysunglasses.

"I can't I promised my cousin, I wouldn't tell you, he said he would Lily," she sobbed. She is an emotional little thing to Peace's violent nature she cries a lot.

"So your friends wellbeing is of no importance, I see fear in your eyes every time we fight. So it is bad whatever he is hiding. So I guess I am not really your friend then," I said coldly. She let out a fresh sob.

I know she is his cousin but if it is important, I should know, I could care less who it is from. Sparrow and I left Leah and headed back to our friends playing on the beach.

I continued to lay on my towel, on the pure white sand of Orange beach, soaking up some sun knowing I am not going to tan. I stared at the clouds for some time thinking how peaceful they look in the clear blue sky. My sunglasses shielding my eyes from the harsh sun, with my mass amounts of sun block.

"Hey, princess," I knew that voice, what the hell?

I sit up wide eyed, looking up into the face of my homecoming date, Lash. He got a light jail sentence for his involvement with Royal Pain. I had completely forgotten he was due to be released this weekend.

I get to my feet, I see him look me up and down in my very skimpy black bikini. Will shot him a glare along with every male at our beach gathering.

"How have you been Lash?" I asked as I gave him a smile.

"Better now that I am not in jail. I learned my lesson the hard way," he replied smiling.

"I wanted to say, how stupid and sorry I was and still am, I really like you, but I had to mess it up," He said sincerely.

"That's good you're sorry, I forgive you everyone makes mistakes," I say with another smile.

"So you and Peace, huh," I nod yes and he looks worried.

"Be careful he can turn nasty real fast, he has hit Jennifer before he is a bad guy," he said in a worried voice.

"I know, I have seen it, I didn't know he hit her but I need to think about it," I said in a soft voice, this shit is giving me a head ache.

"So is there any chance we can be friends?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Yes we can, I think I would like that," I replied and he looked relived.

"I better go I heard Warren is on his way and he will be pissed and get angry at you and me. Can I text you later? He asked I nodded he gave me a hug and started walking away but stopped.

"Hey Lily, Warren just arrived and that bimbo Freeze ran right to him. I'll give you two guesses what she told him, but you're only going to need one," Chang said fast, Sparrow sent him I can tell.

I could see Warren, stalking like some giant mountain lion towards us. I sighed tonight he should be at work, I will have a talk with his mom.

"What the fuck are you doing near my girl Lash. So it's true?" Warren accused.

"Oh, I am your girl, shit I didn't think so since you are never near me, how silly of me," I snapped waving my hand with dramatics.

"Stop Love, so is it true," Warren growled out.

"What's true, Peace," I said he we go again, I rolled my eyes with a bored expression.

"That he was all over you and you let him. I told you forever," he grabbed my arm hard. Chang grabbed Warrens arm bending it until he let go.

"Enough you're not going to do that shit with me right here," Chang said menacingly, he could be scary.

"No, Warren then it's not true," I stood next to Chang, away from Warren.

"I don't care what you heard or who told you but they were wrong. All Lash did was give me a hug, which I do a lot, you know hug people," I said angrily.

"Leave Lash, come near her again and I will roast you alive," Warren threatened.

'"I accept your apology Lash, thank you for coming to me owning up to what you did," I said. I smiled sweetly and he smiled back then walked up the dune.

I started to walk away with Chang, back to the beach to enjoy the day; I wasn't going to let Warren ruin it for me. I walked ten feet before Warren stopped me.

He turned me to him he growled at me, he is so odd what is his damage. Wait he won't tell me so now I have to go behind his lying ass back.

"I better not see you talking or flirty or anything again, do you got it, Love, I don't want to tell you again," he snarled at me.

"Well maybe you won't be seeing me, Peace," I smiled my voice taking a sickly sweet tone.

"I will kill you first," he smiled right back, I laughed.

I didn't care for his threats he made them all the time, I just walked away. Back to my friends, but I didn't doubt his slipping sanity.

We were having a good time at the beach and the weather seemed to agree with us. I noticed Warrens eyes on me in the water or everywhere I went, oh sweet my own stalker.

I put back on my sunglasses and laid on my stoma, I rested my head on my arms. I saw Warren sitting side by side smiling at Freeze with Dice and Leah glaring at him. I have been seeing them together a lot, Sparrow tells me he is not cheating but in public he hardly spends time with me unless someone looks my way. But he is always with Freeze; I think he has forgotten who his girlfriend is. I want a man who wants me more than his ex, who doesn't lie or hid things from me. I have come to a very hard decision it could be wrong, but it's a chance I have to take.

"Magenta, Chang please come here?" I ask them.

"What's up Lily pad?" Magenta asked.

"Chang, can you get me to the car without Warren seeing me and drop me off at home," he nodded and went to consult Sparrow.

"I can't do it any more Mage, I found out Warren has been hiding shit from me and lying. He spends more time with his ex then me and his temper, jealousy is out of control," I told her.

"Leave his ass, look at you can get a guy who will treat you right," she said.

"When I leave wait an hour then give Warren this ok. Than we deal with James tomorrow, "she nodded with a sinister smile that matched mine to a T.

"I am leaving wait an hour then give these to him, take Will as back up. He won't be very happy after he reads this," I said handing her a letter and my necklace which I never take off.

**Magenta point of view**

Chang and Lily have been gone for nearly an hour making sure Warren never saw them. I didn't think Warren deserved Lillian she was kind and loving to his cold and violent nature. She was my partner in crime, Layla is my best friend but Lillian is second to her. I remember the time we got arrested for, fighting and underage drinking she had been upset over her father being sick. He got better and stronger, but it took its toll on her while he was ill.

I was watching Peace sit with Freeze, whispering to her and she blushed, what a douche bag.

I walk with Will, my back up just in case; we walked up the dune to Peace. I see Leah look to our spot her face turns sad as she sees Lillian gone. Dice looks over right after her; he whispers something in Leah's ear, than he runs off to his truck.

"Douche bag, I know you're busy with the human door knob. But I came to give you something that should make your day," I said in an icy voice.

"Yeah, Magenta?" he asked. Not paying any attention to Will, I had a nasty look on my face.

"Here Lily asked me to give you this," I tossed him the note.

He smiled and opened it, took only seconds for that smile to disappear. I looked at Leah with a glare and she knew what the letter said.

I turned my eyes back to Peace in his eyes, I could see a cold calm -controlled rage burning.

"Here she said when you finished reading to give you this, funny so busy with your little whore you didn't see her leave over an hour ago," I tossed a black crystal lily hanging from a fine chain into his lap.

A look of fear and pain made its way across his face before he controlled it.

"Maybe you should have treated her better, and stopped hanging with this whore and with your now Ex-girlfriend," I snapped and walked back down the dune towards my friends.

"I am not a whore," James said and I turned my cold smile to her. "Oh, don't worry you'll be getting yours real soon, and you are in fact a whore," I said walking back down the dune with Will.

**Lillian's point of view**

I knew he'd show up, I knew he'd be upset, but I couldn't bring myself to care at this point. I don't think he will let it go so easily, but he did this to himself.

"Lillian honey, Warren is here to see you," my mother called.

"Tell him to wait outside, I should be right down," I called down the stairs.

I could hear their voices talking and then the door give a light click shut. I made my way downstairs willing myself not to breakdown in front of him.

I walked in a green summer dress outside to our roundabout porch, seeing him staring at our huge oak tree. I knew I loved him he, that us not being together would be hard.

"Hello Peace," I said calmly leaning on the wall.

"Love please, just let me explain." he said, trying to hold me.

"You have been lying to me, hiding things not to mention spending all your time with Freeze. I was your girl but you couldn't muster any time for me," I said with fury.

"Love, I am not cheating on you, ask your best friend Sparrow," he said.

"I know you have not cheated, but I deserve a good man who loves me," I told him.

"But Warren, when we were at the beach who did you believe who did you sit and talk to, not me your girlfriend," I snap out at him.

"Please Lily give me another chance," he begged.

"You're acting like this is the first time we have had this very same argument Warren," I said and he knows this all too well.

"Damn it we are not finished," he yelled his fists clenched at his sides.

"You don't have a choice anymore, I want a boyfriend who chooses me over other females," I say with truth in my voice.

"No you're mine, I told you forever," he said in a demented voice, he slammed me into the wall.

"No, I am not yours anymore. I have looked passed your violent acts and stalking. Huge amounts of jealousy I forgave you for the name calling and other things. But I can't do it anymore, I am sorry. I love you so much, but I have had enough, you are no longer welcome here Peace leave now," I said as I walked away not wanting to see the look on his face and not wanting him to see me cry.

I ran to my room and slammed the door with tears running down my face. I climbed in bed and into a ball then cried till I fell asleep.

**8:10 at night.**

I woke up, slowly rolling over looking at my alarm clock, great 8:10 pm. Warren would be at work right now, so it is a good time to see his mom.

I put on a pair of black sweats and a green tang top and my converse I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red, swollen, and puffy, I looked like crap.

20 minutes later found me outside of Peace's hous,e willing myself to get this over with.

**Knock, knock…**

"Hello Lily sweetie, oh my, what's wrong. What did Warren do now?" Willow asked rapidly, concern written all over her face.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked in a raspy tone.

"Of course you can," she said ushering me inside, closing the door behind us.

"I broke up with Warren at the beach today," I said sadly. Then I told her everything that happened today, she looked ready to kill as I went on.

"So he has been lying and hiding things and all that stuff with Freeze," I finish talking.

"LEAH!" Willow calls out. I hear Leah hauling butt in the hallway, than down the stairs.

"Oh Lily," she said surprised to see me.

"So is what Lily tells me true about my son?" Willow asked in a no non sense way. Willow retold everything and Leah started crying again.

"Yes auntie, he never told her even when I asked him to," Leah cried.

"Warren was supposed to tell you when you started dating." Willow told me.

"Okay, Lily I will tell you so please just sit and listen," She said.

"My husband Barron Battle wasn't always evil, he was a good person. But he had a rare condition; it ran in his male side of the family. It seemed to get worse with every male born. It is kind of like what the civilians call Bipolar disorder, but with heroes," She stopped to think and catch her breath.

"It turns them evil because for heroes or villains it is so much worse. I have seen my only son fall deeper and deeper to the disease. I worried for you and him, he loves you and he won't let you go ever. He was showing signs earlier than his father; for the most part Warren try's to control it. But with his violent mood swings and behavior he can't do it anymore," she finished.

"Isn't there some form of medication he can take for it?" I asked.

"He takes Medication for it, it just isn't very affective with him," she told me with sad eyes.

I was angry and hurt he could have told me, I could have helped and loved him, but he never trusted me with this information.

"Are you angry with him?" Leah asked.

"Yes, this is something I should have been told. But I am not worth his time or his trust it seems. I wouldn't have run from him, I would have stayed by his side. But he had chosen to keep all this from me, to leave me in the dark." I said in a calm voice.

I am confused and have so much to think about. I need to let him know that his mother has told me, I just need to think all this through.

"You have every right to be upset with the both of them, Leah should have told you, no matter if she promised Warren you could have been hurt in one of his moods," Willow said forcefully.

"Thank you Willow, I need to go maul all this over," I gave her a hug and left in a hurry.

I walked and walked until I reached the back of the Paper lantern, I hesitated for a minute then I went through the back door.

I was as quite as a mouse trying not to disturb any one, but Warren had his ear buds in from his IPod. I sat on the counter waiting for him to notice me, I watched him slam things down and cuss and talk to himself.

I waited ten more minutes when he put an order up and turned in my direction. I see him looking at my face, I watched as emotions crossed his face: hurt, pain, despair, all the above. His pain at seeing me so hurt, I never doubted his love just his sanity.

"Your mother told me, I mean told me everything. You should have told me Peace, this wasn't something you should have left me in the dark about," I said quietly.

"I know love," he said walking over to me he stopped right in front of me. I held myself back from pulling him closer and resting my head on his chest.

"If you would have been honest with me we would still be together, I am so hurt you didn't love or trust me enough to tell me about your problem," I said looking away from his eyes.

"Really, you would have stayed with me," he said with shock.

"Yes, I would have, I love you I would have been by your side through it all," I replied.

"I really messed up, but please Lily please stay," Warren, who would have thought you had this side. The only side people see is the ruthless killer.

"No you can't trust or love me there can't be a relationship, you can't put me first. I thought you were ashamed I was your girl since you never went near me at school," I get up and head to the back door.

"Please Lily Please, don't walk away I love you too much, I can be better I will do whatever you want," he begged. I wanted to stay with him but I can't trust him yet.

I continued to walk as I grasped the door handle ready to fully open it when his hand slammed the door firmly shut.

He turned me to face him he looked demented with an uncontrolled rage written clear as day across his face.

"No damn it, I need you and I will be damned if you think you're going to leave me, death or me that's your only choice anymore," he snarled at me. And held my head between his hands, I looked into his cold red eyes wait red eyes dear lord, my eyes as wide as they could go.

"Stop Warren you're hurting me," I said in a panic.

"You are mine what don't you get Lillian, I will snap your neck unless you take me back," he said putting pressure on the sides of my neck, and it hurt.

"NO," I flung him across the room and fled running to my house.

**Okay another re done read review blah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky high., this is the revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view**

It has been six days sense Warren and me broken up, I have been sad. And very nasty to everyone my heart was broken and I didn't really understand it all.

I have been avoiding him at every turn, home, school, phone and text messages. He isn't letting go so easy, I missed him so much but he is an ass.

"Hey, Lily pad you look like crap," Will said. As we meet up for gym, I roll my eyes he has such a way with words.

"I know, but thanks for pointing it out. You're an ass I just thought I point that out for you," I said sarcastically.

"Any time," he flung me over his shoulder carrying me to gym class.

"Put me down Stronghold," I punched him.

"Nope, you look tired, I'll just carry you," he laughed along with the rest of our friends.

We passed the Hero support class on our way to gym. Will stopped tossing Layla over his other shoulder. I looked over at her my chin resting on my hands with my elbows in Wills back.

"Hey Layla," I said bored.

"Hi Lily," she said with a dazzling smile, I vowed not to hit her for being so happy.

We made it to gym class; Will turned facing the girl's locker room so our face was towards the boy's locker room. He put Layla down on her feet, kissing her goodbye. Did he forget I was here?

"Oh shit," they gasped. The boy's locker room door stood open with Lash coming out. I looked right into Warren with no shirt on he was in his blue gym pants, with no shirt on. He looked so mad seeing my over some guys shoulder.

"Put me down now," I said,he did with a slap to the butt. I kindly pointed to the man behind him and walked away.

"Heroes 10 laps around the gym, hero support 100 pushups NOW," that man gives me a headache. Layla and I groaned at the same time at the thought of moving to workout.

"You two are so alike," Will said helping us up off the cold floor.

We stared jogging; I sure am not running, Layla starting her pushups.

"Hey princess, fancy running into you here," Lash smiled, his face sweaty.

"Hey Lash, I know of all the places." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"So I am risking my wellbeing by even talking to you, but don't be too hard on Leah. Warren can be a complete lunatic," Lash said. I felt bad Lash is afraid of Warren so he never really talk's to me anymore.

"Sorry about Warren, he still thinks we are together, "I say.

"So you seem to fit right back in with Warren's gang," Magenta sneered at Lash.

"They are a forgiving bunch," he laughs and winks, I gave a very un-lady like snort.

"Peace is looking quite demented today, does that color red belong on his face," Magenta said without a care, I laughed at her.

"I better go, text you later Princess," he went over to Dice and Leah.

I tried to figure where things kept going wrong, at least in two days I get to go visit my dad.

I ran and jumped on Wills back as we walked to the middle of the gym, where he puts me down. I collapse with Magenta on the floor we sat on the floor, waiting for Coach Boom to come back in. I lay on my belly on the cool hard wood floor with Magenta, feeling very tired.

I looked over at Warren sitting on the bleachers him staring right back at me. I can't help but smile he is just crazy, his whole face lights up and he smiles back.

"We will be watching a movie every one gather on the floor," Coach called out.

"Magenta and Lillian there will be no sleeping during this movie" He called out.

"I can't make any promises Coach," I called out. I heard laughter I was being serious I was that tired I could pass out right here.

I sat up propped against Will's side not even facing the video. The gym darkened the only light was from the huge screen, which wasn't very much.

Lash waved at me and acted like he was sleeping, I laughed and waved back seeing Warren get up.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out. (Text messaging)

"You still mad at me. - Leah"

"No just depressed. -Lily."

"He is too; he hasn't slept or taken his meds.-Leah"

"Is that why he is trying to kill, Lash, - Lily"

Warren had Lash pinned with Dice pulling Warren away.

"Auntie is so worried. -Leah"

"Is there any way I can help? -Lily"

**I texted Lash.**

"You okay Lash, I really am sorry about Peace. -Lily"

"Yeah I am okay, he is crazy. -Lash"

"I know. - Lily"

"You want to go to movie at the park tonight. -Lash"

"Sure, he finds out I hope you can run. Lol. -Lily"

**Leah and Lily **

"Talk to him, tell him to take them.-Leah"

"Grr, I will talk to him.-Lily"

"Do you miss him at all? -Leah"

"Yeah I do a lot, I love him so much. But he hasn't moved from the bimbo's side, so I can see he doesn't miss me. - Lily"

"Lillian, why do I see lights over there?" Coach called out we put our phones away.

"Because you're old, and senile," I called back. Everyone laughed and I made myself smaller so Boom couldn't see me.

**6:30 pm.**

I was getting ready for movie in the park, my mom made a huge basket for me with a blanket. I just had a bad feeling about this like I shouldn't go.

"Lillian your friend is here dear," My mom called and I went downstairs.

"Hey Lash this is my mom, Lacy Williams." I said.

"Hello Mrs. Williams," Lash said politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Lash," my mom said warily. She remembered Lash I didn't think she would.

"Dear forgot to tell you Warren called again, I want you to at least return one call now," she said handing me the phone.

"Sorry Lash, I will be back." I growled. I walked off and told Layla to keep Lash company.

I dialed his house number if he wasn't home too bad.

"Hello Peace residence Willow Speaking," I heard Willows kind voice.

"Hello Willow, how are you its Lily?" I asked her in a sweet voice.

"Hello sweet one, I have missed you; I am good how you are? She replied.

"Not well but holding on," I said.

"Awe you poor thing you must come over soon," she said.

"I will very soon maybe tomorrow," she sounded happy to hear that.

"Is Warren home he just called me?" I asked.

"Yes hold on one minute," she put me on hold.

I was nervous, I was under the impression she wasn't overly fond of him. Or what would be said during this call. But it's time to man up on my part, I am not helpless, I have proved that.

"Who's this?" I heard his deep voice, I took a deep breath.

"Hello Peace, you called," I said.

"Love, I just want to talk to you, I miss you so much, "Peace said with such emotion.

"Really I miss you too, but I don't believe you again you are glued to Freezes side, "I snapped.

"Please come see me let me explain things with her, please give us another chance," he rushed out.

"I can't I am busy tonight, I will talk to you later, Peace." I said.

"Where and who are you going with I want to know," He demeaned.

"Bye Peace," I hung up as he was cussing me out.

Great I should warn Lash, I walked back into the front room and see everyone there and ready for movie night.

"Hey you okay," Lash said. I just shake my head, I found out we are all going in Lash's monster truck.

We made it to the park and found a good spot for our blankets. I saw Leah and Dice, Jet stream and the Commander all on date nights. We put out our blankets sticking close together. Lash put the basket down and went and got our tickets.

"If my cousin finds out, he will kill ya'll," Leah said.

"Does it matter we are here as friends and I am not seeing Peace anymore." I snap.

"I know but he is your mate that explains why you feel a tugging sensation every time you are together. Here I found a book on it," Leah said she handed my thick book. Oh no, I can't take all this I need a break.

"Thanks, I'll start reading it tonight," I replied.

"Have fun I will watch out for Warren," she said I smiled gratefully.

Lash came with our tickets and pillows, Will and Layla's blanket was right next to ours.

The movie started it was "Underworld: awakening. I love this movie, I can't wait.

I opened the basket and started putting things out for me and Lash. Yes people where talking and kissing, but I was having fun hanging with Lash.

**My phone vibrated **

"Look Ten o'clock.-Sparrow."

I looked and see Warren sitting on a blanket with Freeze in his lap. I swear to god she is getting it tonight, I looked at Magenta and she smiles she knows what I was asking.

"Has he seen me? -Lily"

"No. -Sparrow" I felt my heart break in to millions of pieces. I looked at Sparrow and had tears in my eyes, she looked livid.

Lash followed my eyes and growled, he slung his arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him I saw his lips meeting mine, and I let it happen. His lips were warm and soft his wet tongue licked my bottom, asking for permission. So I let him in to play, he leaned me down he was half atop of me. His hands on my waist mine tangled in his hair our legs mixing together. I heard Leah screaming at her cousin, but we didn't break apart. I was enjoying his kiss it was sweet not demanding.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE I HATE YOU," Leah screamed at Warren.

"What are you yelling for Leah?" Warren said.

"Look to your left asshole, she is your mate," she screamed, I still didn't care.

But I sure felt Lash being pulled off me; I looked in to the rage filled eyes of my ex. I stood up glaring at him for interrupting us, he was with his whore.

"Can I help you Peace, I am here on a date," I said.

"Your mine," he growled.

"Wrong I was yours, now your back with her ya'll sure looked comfy with her on your lap," I smiled at his enraged face.

"She is mine, stay away from her." Warren said. He was shooting fire at Lash, and his clothes were smoking.

"Warren you choose that little girl or me, I know what you need, and she won't give it up," Freeze said.

"People wouldn't think you're his whore, if you didn't act desperate look at what you just said," I said giving her an odd look.

Warren just laughed at freeze.

"I would choose Lillian over anyone; you are stupid to think of it as anything more than that. I use your weak numbing power to counteract my disease that's it. It just works better when we have close contact." Warren said in an insane voice.

I walked away from Warren and stood by Will, I just found out a bunch of new info.

"Movie time is over! Time for everyone to leave," The Commander said.

Everyone was leaving the park Leah was trying to get Warren to Leave. I looked back as I got in to Lash's truck and we pulled away.

**11:00 Pm**

"Be back," I said to Layla as I climbed out the window, sliding down the roof landing on my feet. Magenta flew to my side turning back into herself, as we walked off.

"She is at the pizza place with Warren's gang," Magenta said it only took five minutes to reach Tony's pizza. We walked in seeing Warren and his gang of friends, their eyes on us as we ordered some pizza.

"Hey," Leah said sitting with us.

"What don't want to sit with Warren?' Magenta asked in a harsh voice.

"I rather sit with you two if it okay," Leah said.

"Its fine," I said as she went and grabbed her food, as ours was delivered to our table. All we had to do was wait for her to be alone, there was a red head we dint know with them.

"Leah, who's the ginger?" I asked her "That's Jennifer's friend from California she has been hitting on Warren all night," Leah said and I sighed.

"What are you doing out so late its past 11 at night, love," I turned to see Warren. "Leave me alone man whore, run back to the whores," I sneered as he got angry.

"I will drive you home," he walked away and I just shook my head as he sat watching me. His chair was faced towards me as I ate.

We talked for the next hour as the place was closing for the night. I walked out with Magenta, telling Leah she wasn't coming because I wasn't going home I had something to do. I hid in the shadows near Jennifer's car, as Warren was heard cussing and his Harley speeding off.

"So he does have a mate, too bad he is so fucking hot," I heard a female voice. "I know but I am not giving him up so easily," Jennifer James said as they reached her car. Magenta and I stepped out from the shadows, we stood right behind Jennifer.

"I figured you wouldn't," I hissed and she spun around, fear was written all over her face. Magenta was on the other girl as she tried to help Jennifer, I had her by the throat.

"I have had enough of you, you're a good person deep down, but he will always be mine. If I call he comes running to me," I laughed at her. She hit me and it didn't hurt she counted on her powers to save her. I held up my hand and her hands went to her sides, not able to move.

"Not smart," I said as I punched her, it made a loud sound in the ally. I released her hands so it could be a fair fight; I kicked her in her chest as she sent ice at me. She went flying into the window of her car, as I grabbed her hair punching her over and over. The other girl was screaming bloody murder, and I knew we had to go.

I saw Jennifer bleeding her body was a massive bruise, the other girl in the same state.

"Tell the cops it was us, nothing will happen my god father is the Commander," I laughed as we walked out of the ally way seeing Dice watching us.

"What were you doing in the ally way, Warren is looking for you," he said frustrated. "Oh I was taking out the trash," I smiled and he ran past us into the ally, we walked away.

"That felt good," Magenta said as we walked it was near one in the morning. "It did feel good," I laughed. I heard Warrens Harley along with another one, I flew up into the night sky she was an eagle flying next to me as we flew into my bedroom window.

"Sleep," I said and we passed out.

**Okay another chapter redone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading the revised edition of my What If? Story. I still don't own anything about Sky high, only new characters and plot points. Thanks for reading so please review.**

Tonight we girls are having a sleep over at Leah's house. So Sam, Siren, Sparrow, Magenta, Layla and I are getting ready to walk over there. The boys have decided to walk us and carry all our stuff from the two day sleepover. This night can end really well or very bad so heads or tails.

**Knock, Knock…**

"Well hello, girl's please come in," Willow told us, ushering us in.

"Hello Willow, can the boys go and put our stuff away in, Leah's room?" I asked her.

"Of course they can, stop and tell Leah you're here she is with Dice and Warren, in his room. But please introduce me to these lovely ladies," Willow requested.

"This is my twin Layla." I grabbed her from the group, she was blushing like crazy.

"And these ladies are Sparrow, Magenta, Sam, and Siren. And these fine gentlemen men are Zach, Chang, Trace, Ethan and Will Stronghold, "I explained pointing out people as I called their names.

"Everyone this is Willow Peace, Leah's aunt and Warren's mother," I introduced. They all said hello politely giving her the respect she deserves as a heroine.

"Well show the boy's the way sweet one, I will keep these girls company," Willow shooed us away.

We walked up the stairs and took the left hallway walking into Leah's room; they looked at the black door with loud music blaring. I explain that's Warren's room, they go in to Leah's room setting down our stuff. I turn and give a loud knock hearing the music turned down.

"Come in mom," Peace called through the door, what I am not his mama, the fool.

"Do I look like your mother, Peace?" I asked as I walked in to his dark room, he looked surprised to see me.

I noticed Leah in a side chair and Dice in between her legs on the floor, Warren was sitting near the head of his bed wearing nothing but red basketball shorts. Dice was giving me a knowing look and I just smiled at him.

"So Leah, are you going to join the party?" I asked and she smiled.

"Hell yea!" she jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" Peace asked his tone filled with longing.

"Spending the weekend over here with the girl's," he smiles and nods his shaggy hair falling in his eyes.

"Lily, you coming?" Will asked, Warren shot out of bed and went for Will.

"What the fuck, what is Stronghold doing in my house, you are dead little boy," Warren bellowed at Will.

I put myself in Warrens way my small hands on his bare chest pushing, as he tried to go forward.

"Leah, Dice show them back down stairs, Will I will be down in a minute, go now," I snapped. Warren in his anger was nearly shoving me to the floor trying to get to Will.

I turned around and put my arms around his waist, and used my powers to shut the door, then rested my head on his chest. Waiting for his breathing to go back to normal, this always seemed to calm his anger. He was fucking crazy sometimes; he is so hard to deal with.

"Warren calm down, he carried our stuff." I said trying to reason with him.

Trying to sooth his temper a little, he didn't try to move pass me. A minute went by then I felt his arms wrap around my small frame pulling me closer.

We stayed that way for a few minutes until I had to go downstairs. "I have to go down stairs now, Warren," I tried to move away but he held tighter.

"Warren," I groaned. And I was able to move away, I went back to the den and could feel him following me. I talked to Will and them for a few minutes before they left. Reassuring them Warren was safe if they left, he wouldn't hurt any of us.

"Okay, girl's movies and what are we having for dinner?" Willow asked.

"Pizza," Was unanimous among us girls.

"Okay, just give me a list," she said and walked out into the kitchen.

I followed her needing to talk "Willow has Warren been taking his medication?" I asked her. She shook her head no, she removed a prescription bottle from a cabinet.

"He refuses to take any," she said I held out my hand.

"Give me today's dose, I will make sure he takes it, and he will start taking them every day," I told her in a firm voice.

She happily gave me his pill and I left the kitchen, everyone left me down here, fucking punks.

I went back up to Warrens room and walked in I didn't even knock Hearing "I just died in your arms tonight." by Luke Lukess.

"Dice can you give me and Warren a few minutes please?" I ask.

He gets up and walks right into Leah's room; I walked in, and sat at the end of Warren's bed Indian style.

"Take this," I held out my palm face up sitting in it was a blue pill.

"No," he said.

"Why?" I asked putting sadness in my voice.

I saw his face fall at hearing my voice" What difference would it make anymore," he said finally.

I crawled in between his open legs, and curl up like a cat against his body. I put my head in to the crook of his shoulder, he automatically put his arms around me.

"If you take your medication, I will let you kiss me," I tried to make a deal he would take…

He took the pill and popped it into his mouth and took a long swig of pop. I looked up at him and gave him my best smile. He smiled back at me, I love his smile.

I felt his muscles coil tightly before his mouth was fastening hungrily to mine, while my hands rediscovered his toned body.

We broke apart when air became a problem, we were both panting.

"I have to go and hang with the girls," I said not really wanting to go.

"I know," unwinding his arms so I could get up.

I entered the hall almost knocking Freeze down, her face looked horrible.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a superior tone.

I felt Warren's arms around my waist her face fell and turned sad. "Better question, what are you doing here Freeze?" I asked with malice.

"I came to see Warren." she replied.

"Jennifer, I have never led you on I told you it was nothing. I never told you to fall in love. I am sorry but you knew what this was between us. What happened to your face, did you get jumped. Tell me who it is and I will deal with them," her face fell I felt horrible.

"Your girlfriend did it last night, her friend Magenta beat the shit out of Candid," she said with hope.

"Lillian did you do this?" he asked unsure.

"I never lie, so yes I did I was just giving her a heads up. She didn't seem to get the picture," I hissed moving to her but Warren grabbed my arms tossing me over his shoulder.

"Go home Jennifer, I can't do anything to her we need to talk about things," he said and she was gone

I would ask Sparrow we could find her a great guy that would treat her well. I leaned my head back it fitted perfectly into his chest.

Then I went to the den where movie night was going down.

Warren and Dice left to go grab the pizza and movies we had requested.

"So are you done kissing Warren and ready to hang with us?" Leah asked and we laughed until we couldn't breathe.

"Maybe, maybe not," we heard the door slam shut.

"Took you long enough, I swear you see Lillian it takes you a second," Magenta yelled, she is grumpy when she is hungry. They had only been gone 20 minutes, but poor Magenta was hungry.

I have taken over the whole sofa, we all grabbed good spot's, I was the fast one. I was sitting and waiting for him to come and sit by me. He gave me two slices and a root beer float, I saw the jealous looks directed at my float, and Warren laughed and got back up going into back to the kitchen. And came back with more floats and handed them out, while Dice gave out pizza.

"Hey, love," he sat right next to me.

"So are we back together?" he asked.

"I have some terms if we are; first you have to be civil to Will when I am around. Second don't hang with Freeze so much anymore, just tone it down. Third don't treat me with disrespect and act like I am not good enough to be your girl. I have a lot of guys asking me to be there girl, so if you mess up I would be single long that much I can promise," I said in a firm way, looking at him with my almond shaped doe eyes.

He smiled and nodded." I would do anything to keep you Lillian," he put too much emotion when he said anything.

He motioned for Dice to go with him into the kitchen, and he and Dice came back out with flowers, Fire Lilies. I was shocked they were so beautiful.

"I love you, Lillian Williams," he said as he handed me two dozen Fire Lily's also putting on my necklace that had the black crystal Lily. He cupped my cheek and kissed the tip of my button nose. Then he sat with me, Willow took my flowers to put in a vase with her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Is it okay with you if Dice and I go out to play some pool, I know you want to spend time with your friends and little sister?" Layla shot him a glare, I was three minutes older.

He never asks to leave he really is trying hard, so I shall allow it.

"Yeah okay no problem," I said sweetly.

Warren went to go change and I called Dice over to talk.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid okay," I said.

"As long as he is with me he won't do anything to stupid. He won't cheat on you with me their knowing, I would tell Leah and she in turn would tell you," Dice informed me kindly with a hug and a small kiss to my lips, making me blush he went back to Leah.

Warren walked in with faded blue jeans and combat boots on, a black long sleeve with a red shirt over it. His wallet chain and belt buckle showing with his leather jacket. He was heaven here on earth to me.

He bent down and kissed my forehead. "Jennifer won't be there just to let you know," he said. "Please don't beat her up again or her hoe of a friend, it as much my fault as hers," he said looking at me and Magenta.

"I know, I forgot to give you this as well, Warren," I said and punched him in the nuts and he fell to the ground in front of me. "Don't lead her on again," I said watching his mother try not to laugh, but we failed as my friends laughed so hard.

"Clear, crystal clear, love," Dice helped him off the floor, not coming within reach of me. They walked out, Warren rubbing his balls, as the door shut.

"So you two are back together right?" Magenta asked. I nodded yes and they all smiled.

"I wish our boyfriends would be that sweet, flowers he was so sweet. And he makes the best floats I have ever had," Magenta said and the girls agreed.

We watched The Matrix and gossiped and had fun then we put in the next one and we did each other's nails, mine was a blood red with toenails to match.

We fell asleep around midnight I had so much fun, I was tired.

I woke to feel someone very hot skinned trying to crawl in front of me pushing me into the sofa.

I looked at the clock 4:00 Am what the hell, I opened my eyes fully.

"Well nice of you to come home Warren," I whispered curtly.

I moved further into the sofa away from him, and his warmth.

"I am sorry love, we lost track of time at the pool hall, "He said tiredly. He let out a long sigh.

And pulled me closer his hand fisted in my short hair as he held my neck up to him, his mouth came down on mine. My world shuttered, and then tilted off balance. I laid my small hands on his bare chest, and let him have my mouth as he pleased, unable to do anything except give him what he wanted.

His mouth was hard, as I knew it would be. Hungrily as I knew it would be. Warren kissed me with a slow, hot skill of experience, his tongue on mine. The roughness of his body against mine was maddening.

The exquisite pleasure stunned me, as he rubbed his hard body against mine creating a dry friction. I felt it starting to coil tightly in my lower stomach.

I jerked back our mouths came apart, my eyes wide as I stared up at him.

His fist tightening in my hair "Are you afraid of me?" he asked roughly.

"No," I said weakly.

"Then why did you pull away," He demanded from me.

I couldn't do anything but give him the truth, staring up at him in the darkness, the only light from the street lamps outside.

"Because it was too much," I said meekly.

His dark eyes, glittering and snapping with hot fire "No." he said. "I wasn't enough," He said.

The power of his gaze was like a physical touch, stroking and burning

**Okay thank you for reading now please review with a cherry on top.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, this is not a great chapter. I would like to state that Warren will not be severely abusive towards Lillian. He has a serve case of bipolar and he is a hero so it makes it worse. I am a nurse and I see these cases once on the right medication things would even out, but Warren doesn't have it yet. I don't own anything I suggest you look up the disorder. Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view**

I woke up the next morning cuddled up against Warren's chest, a blanket around us. I looked at him sleeping with large bags under his eyes. I go to stroke his face when I look in to crystal green eyes.

I was able to maneuver out of Warren's arms without him waking up. I was surprised at that myself; we walked to Leah's room.

"Mom will be here in ten minutes, we are visiting dad today hurry up," I put on my black flats with a green summer dress that didn't reach my knees it was strapless, with a green lily clip in my hair. I grabbed my black hoodie we made our way to the front door.

Leah met us there, I looked at Warren he was still asleep, I knew he be pissed when he woke up.

"Tell Warren I had something to do, and I will be back. That I had no choice but to leave with my mother," I said to Leah, she nodded a yes.

Our mom was waiting for us outside, we got in and she drove off to get breakfast like we always do.

"So are you still planning on going in by yourselves'?" she asked as we ate.

"Same thing we do every time mother, we are not babies anymore," I rolled my eyes; sometimes I wished I had a better relationship with our mother.

"Mom, it's okay," Layla chimed in.

We finished eating and walked to the car, making our way to the prison. We checked in, as we normally do. We sat and waited for our names to be called.

"Lillian, Layla Williams for Fredrick "Lord Chaos" Williams." the male guard called out and we stood up. We followed him through the halls, in to the open court yard were we normally see our father.

We see our father, sitting at the table smiling at us. Not like he has it hard here in prison, I laugh to myself. His long black hair pulled back secured with a leather thong. His black eyes shining, with happiness at seeing us we see him three times a month, the other visit goes to his mother, and sister.

"Hi, dad," Layla said with a big hug, taking a seat next to him.

He turned to me waiting for me to speak.

"Hello, daddy," I give him a long hug I am really close to my father, like how Layla is with our mother.

"Look at you girl's, so beautiful, and grown up when did this happen," he said in amazement.

We laughed; we looked the same as the last time, maybe its old age creeping up on him?

I notice a man who looks just like War sitting on a bench waiting for his visitors. And I prayed I was wrong, I hoped that wasn't Battle waiting.

"So Layla, do you have a boyfriend?" Dad asked her. I laughed at her she was turning red. "Will Stronghold dad," she said quickly.

"A good man for my little flower, I approve Layla," her smile was plastered one hearing his approval. We talked for another 15 minutes, just having some time with our father.

Layla bumps my shoulder and looks at the man sitting at the other table. I looked over to see Lady Peace and Warren walking over to it, just my bloody luck my eyes wide.

"So Lillian my sweet princess, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Dad asked me I really didn't want to answer him.

"Umm what was the question again, I wasn't paying attention." I said lamely and he laughed loudly.

I saw Lady Peace's, head turn at the noise; she looked at my dad and waved. Then she looked at me and her eyes got wide she looked at Warren, then me and I shook my head no. She got the point of "hell no he doesn't know" and ignored us.

We talked about school and home, our friends our plans for the summertime. My dad has a wicked sense of humor, he made a really funny joke, and Layla and I laughed.

That was my downfall he knew my laugh like he knew his Harley, if not better.

"Shit," Layla said faintly. My dad looked to Warren I didn't. He smiled at them and said.

"Well Barron is that little Warren, look at you I bet you have lots of girlfriends. I should keep my girls away from a strong man like you," I wanted to bang my head hard on the table as Battle and daddy laughed.

"I bet my boy has all the beautiful girls," Barron said he and my dad laughed their both stupid.

"Look at those very beautiful ladies, are those your girls Layla and Lillian, Lord Chaos?" Barron asked. My dad smiled proudly, as I sunk lower in my seat, trying to not be seen.

"They sure are, the most special things in my world," he continued, smiling.

I looked over and Warren was on his feet looking quite mad.

"Love." he growled out and I heard him from feet away.

I got up and walked over to him and gave him my best most innocent smile. Nope didn't work but I gave it my best, but this day wasn't going to end well.

"Hello War," I said. As I put my small arms around his waist, I went on tiptoe; he bent the rest of the way I kissed his lips softly.

"I am so pissed right now, first you leave and I don't know where you went. Then you forgot to mention who your father is. We will talk when we get home Lillian," he whispered in a dead calm voice in my ear. I shivered at that, and the way he talked to me.

By that time, Lady Peace gave Warren a fierce look, her and Battle are standing next to us.

I turned to my father "Daddy this is my wonderful boyfriend Warren Peace," my dad looked very pleased at this.

"Well hello Warren, you treat my princess right or you'll find out this worthless prison won't hold me," my father spat out.

"Hello Lord Chaos, I would never hurt my love," he said slightly scared, when he would hurt me.

"Father this is my one and only, my Lily," Warren said with nothing but love. I smiled at Barron Battle he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"You are breath taking my dear," he said. "Thank you, it's an honor to meet you sir." I said sweetly.

"Wait now, this is funny Battle, my little flower is dating Will Stronghold, and my sweet princess is dating Warren Peace," the irony in that was staggering they both laughed even Lady Peace had a smile on her worried face, I gave her a look.

I looked at Layla with a confused face, these adults are crazy.

"Go have fun talking to your dad, love." he kissed my forehead.

His family walked away and I was nervous, he was pissed the heat rolled off him in waves I could feel it from here.

"He is a broody fellow isn't he," he stated.

"Yes he is daddy," I said looking at Warrens back.

I always love talking to my father, for being the world's worst super villain he was a caring and loving father. We said our very sad goodbyes with Layla crying and me with tears.

"Layla my mom will take you back to the party, Love you are riding with me lets go," I watched Willow walk with Layla. I followed Peace to his Harley.

I could feel the anger burning off him; he is over reacting we never spoken about our fathers. I never lied but that is what he will think. The wind felt great, my arms around his waist as he drove back to his house.

He helped me off his motorcycle, grabbing my hand making sure I had to follow him; we made it back before his mom. He led me up the stairs; I shot a panicked look at Leah she grabbed the phone to call Dice I guessed. I tried to pull away from his death grip on my hand before he broke it.

He shoved me in his room falling to his floor, locking the door behind us trying to prevent my escape. I get up from the floor and stare at him I was slightly scared.

"Why are you so mad at me Warren?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"You just sneak out this morning, I guess I don't need to know where my girl is at, if she is with other guy's. Then you're keeping secrets from me about your dad, now who knows what else you haven't told me. What did Lash take your virginity I sure haven't," he growled out he has gone to bat shit one.

"I am still a virgin thank you very much; you and I never talked about our fathers. Our mother didn't want people to judge us, because who are father is. If you would have ever asked me who he was I would have told you, you of all people would understand me," I snapped.

"I love you War and you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. I know you barley sleep maybe what two hours a night. I had hoped if you slept we could go to the lake tonight but now you're being paranoid and stupid," I snapped in anger.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me, I am not stupid like you think," he yelled in my face. I was done he needed his medication and some alone time.

I moved towards the door unlocking it fast "I don't want to look let alone talk to a prick like you," I said as I opened the door.

"What did you say," his hand slammed the door shut I flew in to the door when it shut; he used so much force closing it.

"You heard me Peace," I snapped at him, now we are both angry.

"I should have just kept fucking Freeze," oh hell mother flipping no that little prick.

"Say that one more time, so I can hear you," he did and very loud I might say.

And before he could blink my right hand was across his face, he looked at me wide eyed, with my welted hand print on his face.

"You stupid bitch," he grabbed me and roughly tossed me on his bed. Before I could even move he was on me pinning me down. Putting so much pressure on my small wrist, I knew I would have bruises, if he didn't break them.

I had to get away from him, so I brought my knee up into his groin; he rolled off me in pain. I jumped up from his bed, running for the door. But he recovers half way and grab's my short curly hair, yanking me back while turning me to face him.

He hit me; I was stunned on the floor with tears running down my face. I looked into his cold red eyes; the right side of my face was killing me. I got up and backed away, his eyes stayed red. I couldn't believe Warren punched me, in the face he said he loved me.

"Go right back to your whore Peace," I said going for the door.

"How about I fuck you first," he snarled as he knocked me to the wall, I grabbed my side. His hands tearing my dress his mouth coming down on mine, I kicked and tried to scream, he won't do this right? He ripped my panties off my body as I screamed very loud, crying and scared of my own boyfriend.

He pulled away his eyes shifting back to their dark brown, he jumped away from me. I fell to the floor my dress ruined, my panties torn next to me as I curled into a ball.

The door flung open and in walked Dice, he looked at the bruise across my face and at my torn clothes, his eyes on the green fabric next to me. Then at Warren who was now on the floor shaking with his head in his hands. I looked like a scared wild animal Dice helped me to Leah's bathroom.

"Son of a bitch Warren, what have you done to her? I got you Lily," Dice said as he picked me up off the floor, pulling me close to his chest. He carried me into Leah's room, setting me on her bed holding me close as I cried.

"I will take him out he needs his medication and time away," Dice said sadly he gave me a long hug and another small kiss. I looked in the mirror to see a nasty looking burse on my right cheek; my side also was messed up. I changed into some jeans shorts and a short green shirt with my black hoodie. And left the bathroom with my hood up, it was painful.

I went to hang in the backyard with the girls; they are having fun in the pool. I wanted to join but I don't think some would take well to the bruising over my body.

"You coming in, Lily?" Magenta asks. I shake my head no and put on my sunglasses.

I see Sparrow trying to make eye contact, but again I shake my head no. I will tell her later if I have to, she respects me enough not to invade my privacy.

I laugh and have fun trying to act like everything is okay. We have music blaring and Cassie and Sue have decided to stay and have fun.

Cassie and Sue are pretty cool for hanging with Warren, it was hot but I kept my hood up.

Lady Peace came out and started the BBQ for dinner, I was not really hungry. I saw Warren and Dice come out into the back yard I fought the urge to leave.

"You okay?" Leah asked concerned "No I will show you later," I said.

We sat in the back yard while Willow barbequed, Warren talking to his mom looking so sad, serves him right the crazy lunatic.

Dice brought me a salad, watermelon, and BBQ chicken, he looked so concerned for me.

"Thank you Dice, did he take his pill." I said.

"Sure did, he tried to take the whole fucking bottle. I had to fight him for the damn bottle," he said. "We are going out until much later okay," he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"DICE ENOUGH," Warren yelled.

They started walking in the house, when Warren came up to me.

"When I get back will you please talk to me?" He begged taking my small hands in his.

I shook my head" yes "hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Please I am so sorry, please look at me," He said.

He moved my hood making sure no one was looking and, brushed my hair away to revile the large bruise on my cheek. My hoodie falling open, he raises my top seeing my sides were he kneed me knocking me into the wall. He got up and walked in to the house. I pulled back on my hood hearing a loud crash and seeing Dice and Willow run into the house.

1 hour later...

"So have you slept with Warren?" Cassie asked.

"Are you gathering info for Freeze?" I asked.

"No," she laughed.

"I have slept with him on the same sofa, but I still have my virginity," I answered.

"Have you slept with Zach?" I asked Magenta.

She blushed so bad "yes in both ways." I looked at her shocked, and slight nausea it was Zach.

"Layla same question" Sparrow said.

"We have not slept together but have fooled around," I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Will stronghold is a dead man walking; I was going to kick his ass.

"Cassie, who is your secret boyfriend?" Leah asked.

"Lash," she said and I smiled at her.

**Movie time **

"Willow, do you have three Tylenol I have a very bad headache?" I asked nicely.

She gave me three and a cold glass of water to drink.

"How bad is what my son did, he told me," she said and I groaned.

I removed my hoodie and shirt, showing her my side and face; she let out a loud gasp. "I am so ashamed right now, I am so sorry for Warren's behavior, it's getting worse I will call his doctor first thing Monday morning," she said crying.

"It's okay," I said wanting her to stop crying.

I walked back out and laid on the sofa and tried to watch the movie, I looked at every one sprawled out all over the place. I turn and faced the back of the sofa.

I was having the hardest time falling asleep tonight; my headache was gone which is good.

**4:49 am**

It is early Sunday morning when I hear the front door click open and closed softly. I close my eyes lightly and open my mouth a tiny bit, yes I was faking. I could feel him getting closer than he was watching me breathe, then he was gone.

I heard two people going up the stairs hopefully he would sleep up there.

No such luck 15 minutes later I heard them coming back in to the den, one going in one direction and the other coming nearer to me.

I could feel him lightly moving me over so he could slide in next to me. His body was burning hot, I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck and he had been drinking

I could tell by his breathing he wasn't sleeping. He moved his arms around me pulling me close to his naked chest. He placed a kiss to my neck and stared whispering to me.

"I love you so much; I don't know what I do without you. I can't even believe I hit you or that I tried to do that other thing. The best part of me is you, I want to marry you and have kids. But you don't after what I am becoming. But I will never let you go willingly, you're my mate," he kissed my neck again then let out a sigh.

"I never meant what I said in my room Love, your all I want," he finished.

"Warren go to sleep, I am very disappointed in you my son. You better stop trying to wake her up she needs her sleep," his mother said from nowhere.

He stopped and just held me all morning never going to sleep just holding me and stroking my face and hair.

**Redone so it is better so please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone here is another update. I still don't own sky high .This Chapter is filler with important parts. Have fun reading and try to review. I know my writing is not like the other and isn't really up to better writers. This chapter has now been redone so review and let me know how you like it. More chapters are being redone. Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

I rolled out of bed Monday morning, oh how I hate Monday so. I have to take a quick shower because I hit the snooze button three times, and then tossed the clock at the wall.

"You better hurry your skinny butt, Lily." Layla said. I grabbed my black yoga pants and pulled them on.

"I am hurrying Layla, not my fault you're a morning person, unlike us normal people. I had to do my hair and make-up," I stuck my tongue out at her, but she just rolled her green eyes she knew I just over slept again.

I grabbed a neon green tang top and black one shoulder ripped shirt and put them on, grabbing my shoes and bag. I ran down the stairs and right out the door as she had it open for me.

"Did you forget to put on your shoes, Lily pad? How bad was that fall, your side and face, does it hurt?" Will was giving me a confused look. I showed him I had not forgotten my shoes, by hitting him with them over his thick head.

"So how was your weekend girl's?" Chang asked.

I sat on the ground putting on my converse and listened to the girls tell the boys about how sweet Warren is, and that they need to follow his lead. If one of them boys hit one of my female friends they will be living at the bottom of the lake.

"You're a dead man walking Stronghold, Layla told about you to fooling around," I whispered in his ear as we got on the bus.

He looked dead scared, as he should be, he sat with Layla, I sat by myself with a book of chemicals.

I have been trying to isolated Warren's disorder and why his is so severe and then the medication and its properties. Why they didn't seem to affect him. I was so frustrated trying to figure it out but I knew three people who could help. I knew there would be a price; I was willing to pay whatever it was.

"Earth to Lily," Magenta snapped her fingers in my face. "Do that again, I will break them off Mage," I snapped at her in a huff.

We walked into the school, walking through the halls to get to our lockers. Teens dodging me as I if Warren would come out of nowhere, and kill them for being near me, which was a possibly.

"Hey princess, what happened to your cheek and side?" Lash exclaimed his hand brushed my cheek seeing the bruise.

"I fell down the stairs at Leah's house after a fight with Warren," I said which I did make happen so it would be true or the falling part at least.

"Did you have help down the stairs you're not that clumsy Princess," he said "I can't talk here text me later tonight," I told him, he nodded, and walked away.

"Hey, Lily pad lets go," Will said. I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Warrens looking for you, get to class now," Leah ran up and told me and I was gone in a flash.

I haven't spoken to Warren since Saturday in his back yard. He went to take a shower while I fake slept, I told Leah what really happened and I went home bolting the doors and windows with Layla.

I saw Freeze talking to Cassie near my first class and Freeze looked sadly at my face. She knew all about it but I had already guessed as much.

"Hey, Lily," Cassie said "hi ya Cassie," I replied giving her a nod.

I walked into my class and took my seat next to Sparrow, she smiled as I sat.

I have lost the will to pay attention in class today; my mind is so wrapped around everything. But I shook it off and looked up front. Knowing I could not avoid Warren all day, but fuck me would give it my best shot. My hair covered my face so I didn't have to answer to many times on what happened to my face.

"Class we have a new student here at Sky high, his name is Christen Burgundy," The teacher explained.

"Please take a seat Mr. Burgundy; he is in the 11th grade. Please make him feel welcome," she continued like any of us really cared.

I hardly paid attention, he wasn't good looking and he had a very creepy look to him, I would not take candy from him I thought with a laugh.

So he just had to take the seat right next to me giving me a creepy wink. Dear lord, I looked at Sparrow she had a look of shock on her face.

"What is it Sparrow," I whisper. "He is trouble for you, it has something to do with Peace," She whispered in my ear.

"Do you mind sharing with the class what you and Miss. Sparrow are talking about Miss. Williams." she interrupted us.

"I would love to, but what happens with us behind closed doors, can't be said out loud, if you know what I mean. I am sorry, but no I will keep it between us," I said, and the whole class laughed knowing we were joking.

Class was boring and creepy with him sitting next to me, I moved closer to Sparrow. I still felt him staring none stop, I looked at Leah and Lash and they are as confused as me. I give them the he is crazy sign.

"So what's your name sexy, mine is Christen?" I wanted to vomit.

"I am taken," I snapped.

"Lillian please try and nice to the new student," Mrs. Leach said as she passed. I roll my eyes like whatever not a chance in hell.

The bell rang and we got up to leave, he grabbed my arm. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Go on a date with me, sexy," he told me not asked.

"Remove your hand from me, now," And he did, but blocked my path out of the class.

"I will make this clear; there is no chance of me going on a date with you. Now move or I will move you," he made the wrong choice. I flung his butt across the room and walked out.

I explained to them what happened and Leah went to find her cousin as Sparrow went to Will to tell him.

"Let me deal with him," Will said, as we walked out of our next class. Which the new kid had too but couldn't sit next to me, even if there was an empty seat, Will was giving him nasty looks.

I left Will waiting for Layla and walked to lunch to get our table, before it got too packed.

"Well hello sweet thing, do you mind if I sit with you," he asked in a pedophile kind of way.

"I do mind, so go the hell away," Sam said.

"I wasn't asking the likes of you, he said.

I stood up and punched him; he fell to the floor, "watch your mouth when you speak to my friends." I snarled.

"Oh yeah, I like it rough do you. I can make your dreams come true, I can give you the fucking you have been asking for," Burgundy said he was off the floor standing near me a bulge in his pants.

"How disgusting," he saw me look and he knew what I was talking about.

"Listen cunt, you'll do as I say or pay the price. I can have you by force if I have to," He said in a fury as I was looking past him, Warren and Dice right behind him.

"Why don't you say that to my boyfriend, he is right behind you," I said sweetly.

"I have heard, now go sit down away from this piece of shit, love," Warren growled with Dice snarling beside of him. I walked away hearing a loud earsplitting scream, than a loud thud on the floor.

"Hey Freeze can I have a word with you please?" I asked kindly.

She looked nervous about being alone with me, I am powerful but I don't use my powers unless I am forced to or fun, or it's the fact I kicked her ass.

"Why?" Warren asked.

"Because I have some questions, and she can answer them," I said never looking at him, Freeze got up and we walked out of the lunch room.

"You know about War's disorder," it was more like a statement then a question. I sat on an empty desk waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, I have known for years," she said taking a chair a bit away from me.

"Okay, I am sorry, about what Warren said what he did to you and what he did wasn't right. I need to know about your second power," she looked as if she was debating on what she wanted to say or if she would tell me at all.

"I can short of numb him to negative emotions that he is feeling, it helps him control himself better," she said looking right at me, as a smile crossed my face.

"Why didn't you tell Warren to stop hanging around me, he told me you said that?" she asked. I looked over at her she was really pretty she deserved a good man.

"Are you a threat to me? Warren will stay faithful. Why would I not let him near you have been his friend longer than me," I said simply like it was simple.

"He is getting crazier by the second he won't last long. I want your blood it may be the key to a medication I am working on with someone else. I wanted to ask and not kill you to get it you're not a bad person Jennifer," I said.

She looked surprised at being needed for anything but her face turned to determination. Or the fact if she didn't help I would take it by force if necessary.

"I agree then, but there is a price," I smiled and motioned for her to tell me.

"Help me; lose the "Warrens whore" rep. I want a real boyfriend who cares for me as I would him," she said wistfully.

"Done, I figured that be your price, Friday night meet me in town square at the fountain. Tell Warren none of what we said," I told her and she nodded.

"The new kid Warren knows him. He may be weird and ugly but he is evil." Freeze informed me.

We walked to our next class and I had to go deal with person number two on my list. I sat with Siren since Chang was sitting with Sparrow.

"Today class we will be using chemicals to make healing nectar and poison." I smiled perfect. Mr. Medulla was the second smartest man I knew; he would be helpful to me.

I waited until class was over and walked up to him. "Mr. Medulla I need to speak with you," I said with a nod at Freeze as she walked out. I was still avoiding my next run in with Warren; I didn't know what to say to him.

"Yes, Miss. Williams, how can I be of help to you," he said kindly.

"Warren Peace has bipolar disorder, with him being a super he is affected ten times more than civilians," I told him knowing he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I have seen the signs Lillian, like the one on your face," I looked away embarrassed.

We talked over his sign's and what he is taking; about Freeze's blood since it would be a liquid injection instead of a pill. He promised me he would find something, but it would take a long time and to help Warren cope through it.

I nodded with a smile I could wait he wouldn't let me down, I would stop Warren sooner or later.

I found Freeze after school and she was very happy at the news she was still needed to help her longtime friend. She jumped up and down like a puppy on sugar and gave me a big hug. Everyone looked at us in surprise except my friends who knew my plan.

"Can we talk; I will drive you home if that's okay," Warren said in an unsure tone.

"Layla I am going to get a ride with Warren, I will see you at home," I called and they waved at me as they got on the bus.

We walked to his truck and he helped me in and closed the door behind me. He walked quickly around to the other side and got in with the start of the engine, and clicking of the belts we drove off the school doing nearly 75 miles an hour. He looked nervous which is not a Warren traight.

"Are you going to break up with me?" he finally broke the tension. He had so much sadness in his voice.

"No," I said. He looked surprised at this" but I hit you." he said.

"I know I was there, but your temper has to stop I can't keep doing this Warren. I won't leave because you made a bad choice. I love you and that means I won't walk away until I don't have choice," I said putting love into every word I said.

Then truck landed with a small thud and we continued to drive.

When he started singing, Cold by Cross fade which was playing on the radio. I swear he was singing to me, I moved over right next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. Just listening to him he had an amazing voice that made my knees weak.

"I love you Lillian," he said while kissing my forehead.

"That creeper Christen, you know him War?" I asked him.

"Yes, my father murdered his father right before The Commander caught him," I let out a long sigh.

He looked at me trying to guess what was going on in my head. I was unsure what to tell him, so I texted Sparrow and she said everything so what do I have to lose.

"Well Sparrow had a peek inside his head, he is fucking crazy," I said.

"And he is out for revenge against you, oh and he has a new obsession a toy he wants to play with," I said looking out the window.

"Who?" he asked me his voice harsh.

"Have you taken your meds today War?" I asked scared I tried not to show it.

"WHO," he demanded raising his voice.

"Me War, but Sparrow is going to find out," I said soothingly but it didn't work he hauled ass and totally missed my house.

"Umm War, my love you missed my house," He didn't flinch as I talked; we pulled into Sparrows drive way a few minutes later.

"Go get her; I need to talk to her," I jumped out the truck and walked to her door.

"Hello, Warren I was expecting you, please come in and we can talk," We walked in and sat in her kitchen. I went in the fridge and grabbed a lemon cupcake and sat in between them.

"What was he thinking?" Warren asked calmly controlling his emotions.

"He wants her, but I saw pain, her pain. He was thinking very controlling sexual thoughts," Warren was on his feet snarling out cuss words.

"He is powerful, also he is cunning with a nasty streak," she finished I wasn't hungry anymore, I pushed the cupcake away.

"He won't touch her, even if I have to have Stronghold help watch her," Sparrow smiled. "Good he already agreed," she said.

"I can take care of myself you two," I said forcefully.

"I know love, but he will use what you love against you," Warren gave a pointed look at Sparrow, I paled. I Stayed with Sparrow; Warren had friends to talk to and plans to make.

"My aunt is here and wants to talk to you," Sparrow said.

"Hello, my dear I have been waiting so long to meet you," I turned and looked at Fortuna, Sparrow's aunt.

"Hello ma'am it is an honor to meet you," which it was.

"You saved my niece, I want to read you will you allow it my dear." I was shocked she would do that.

"Wow, what an honor, I could never refuse," I said meekly.

She smiled at me; she looked deep in my eyes and started.

It only lasted a minute at the most but it felt like an hour. She pulled away and took the offered drink, I followed suit. I was tired after the reading.

"Your future my dear is paved with great happiness but great pain and sorrow. If you continue with the path you are on. But there is more good than bad and hope," she said.

"Will I be able to help my, War," she nodded yes." you will nothing will stop you not even when he fall's to his disease you continue on," she gave me hope. "But you will have to stop him at his worst, he will be made to pay but there is still hope. You must never speak to him about our meeting," I agreed to never tell him but I knew my path I would not waver in my choice but she gave me hope, I needed that.

"Wait one more question, if that's okay?" I ask, she smiled and nodded yes.

"Christen burgundy, will he what he wants," I asked her hoping he didn't.

"A little then he disappears from my vision, which is not good for him," she said "Warren Peace will always love you never another remember that, he will never let you go, never. He is here for you dear," she walked away.

**Two weeks later**

It's Friday and I am going on a date with Warren, I know I am so excited. Freeze is now dating Angelo Adams he treats her like a princess, and she was happy.

I have no home work so I walk to my locker to put my backpack inside for Monday. I feel like I am being followed but I saw War in the court yard. I am just being paranoid I shake it off.

"Hello I have been waiting for you; you're hard to get alone," Christen said with venom.

"I do try to stay away from creeps myself," I said. He looked crazy but I wasn't scared of him.

"Well now, you slut I don't think you should talk like that to your mas…. Will had pinned him to the floor. I think he was trying to say master which is disgusting.

"Listen up you piece of shit, I will kill you to keep you from her," Will growled out.

"Kill me then because I am not giving up. She is sweet and I bet she taste sweet too and I plan on finding out," Burgundy said.

"Mr. Stronghold let him go now, get to your bus now before I call your father," Will put his hand on my waist and we walked out of the school.

Warren looked at us and then walked over with his gang looking pissed. Freeze took my hand and we walked away from Warren in case he blew up as normal.

**Warren's point of view**

I saw Stronghold holding my girl; I notice the grim look on his face. I started to walk over, my Lily looks really pale, and I allow Jennifer to take her away.

"What happened, Stronghold?" I snap. He looks like he is ready to kill.

"He had her cornered by the lockers, I heard before I made it to them. He called her a slut, told her she should listen to him, and then I was on him so he said "mas" so I am going with master. Then he was saying he wanted to know if she tasted as sweet as she looked,'' he said with venom dripping in his every word.

I am going to kill that piece of shit; I shove people off as I go back into the school. I am going to murder the little bitch if he try's something with my mate.

"Hey you little bitch, what did you say to my girl. Do you have a death wish or are you stupid she is my mate," I snarled.

"Well if it isn't Warren Peace you look just like daddy, don't you. You even act like him, probably going to hurt poor sexy Lillian," he laughed.

"I am like my father and proud of it, but I will take pleasure in killing you if you even talk to her again. I will make your father's death look peaceful. I am worse than my father and your seconds away from finding out," I said in a dead calm voice.

"Hello boys, get to your bus now," Principal Powers said. Great timing, I walked up to him and "I look forward to you not doing as I say, so I can bathe in your blood." I look at him and see his eyes shoot open. Telling me my eyes are red asking for his death.

"War, where did you go I was worried?" Lillian said in a worried tone. She is perfect I know she thinks Jennifer is better but she is wrong.

"Sorry love," I grab her and we go to my truck, I push her against it. I bend down and claimed her lips with mine. I ran my tongue along her lower lip, silently begging for entrance. Which she immediately allowed. I cupped her butt picking her up; she wrapped her long legs around my waist, moaning as her center came into contact with my length.

She pulled away; she knew when it was time to pull away. I looked into her glazed over eyes. She will be my wife one day; she will be mine and no one else. I want her so bad I am half tempted to do it. But I have to control the monster that wants her writhing beneath me screaming my name.

How can I control what both of me want.

"Are we leaving War," her sweet tinkling voice broke me out of my thoughts, she still has a concerned look on her small face.

"Yea we are, I love you I will do anything to keep you safe," but I can't keep her safe from myself. I am a monster, I can feel it rising closer to the surface every day.

**Okay another chap redone thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello hope ya'll are having a good weekend so far. I don't own Sky high or Warren it is truly a sad day. Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view**

I swear boys and trucks, I was thinking as I watched Warren work on Lash's truck. I snapped a nice picture of Warren; he had no shirt on, sweat dripping down his body as he smiled at me.

After school, Warren wants to become a mechanic with his own shop. I fully supported him in his goal; he seems really good at fixing things. Or it's because he doesn't have a shirt on and he is sweating and dirty he looks completely dead sexy.

"Having fun watching me work, love," he smiled at me, I was! With three days of school left. Then Warren was going to New Orleans, Louisiana. To visit Leah's mom also in prison, yeah villains must run in the family.

"You know it, Warren," I smiled, his skin glistening in the sun as he smirked at me.

He went back to work on Lash's truck, talking to Lash but they still didn't get along.

**The next morning…**

I walked in and sat at the small table in the kitchen, grabbing a bagel and spread some strawberry cream cheese on it. When Layla walks in and does the same, but eating much faster. Because her food will run from her or so she thinks, I always poke fun at her for her eating habits.

"Ready?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't try and bite my finger off.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied taking her bagel with her to the bus.

We walked to the end of the drive away; watching Will run to Layla, sweeping her off her feet. She let out a peal of giggles. It was heartwarming to hear; I smiled and started walking away from their sweetness.

Freeze and her gang of girls, waited for us as we got off the bus. I smiled at them as we got off, they waited for us every day.

"I just gave blood to Mr. Medulla, Lily," she told me in a whisper.

"Good, hopefully he is making a break through," I said giving her a smile.

I really hoped he was making a break through, but I remembered what Fortuna said "he would fall into his disease before we found a medication" so my hope was dashed. But I still knew he would be helped in the end, I would not give up on him.

But Freeze didn't need to bear the same burden, I do. So I said nothing just smiled like I was hopeful which I am. She was so happy I couldn't burst her bubble with any bad news.

We walked to my locker chatting quietly along with nine other girls. I opened my locker to find a box inside, nothing on the side. I could tell it wasn't from War he gives me things in person. I reached in I was going to remove it from my locker, and drop it to the floor.

"Don't open it, Lily." Sparrow shouted at me I jumped back a foot.

"Mage go get Mr. Medulla, now!" she finished. We watched Mage run to the science lab to grab our teacher. We all stepped back again, what the fuck was in this fucking box?

"What is in it, I looked at the box curious," I asked Sparrow.

"Not sure, I just know it is real bad," She responded her look was far off like she was having a vision; I put my arm around her waist to steady her.

"Yes girls, we have a problem here," Mr. Medulla. We pointed to the box in my locker. He looked at it puzzled, "I sense it is bad Mr. Medulla," Sparrow said still with the same look.

He went and got his lab suit on, then hurried back and removed the box slowly from my locker. We followed him but at a safe distance into the science lab. But had to stand back while he went to work opening the box, with gloves on.

It was a dead cat infused with a drug which can make a super fall into a deep sleep, for at least five hours. I looked at Layla and Freeze and they left to alert the others. I know Warren is going to go bat shit crazy when Freeze tells him.

"Miss. Williams, does someone in the school have a problem with you?" Principal Powers asked.

"Yes Christen Burgundy, he has been, stalking me in school, outside of school. Because I am dating Warren, he broke into my room and took personal things, like my panties the sick little fuck," I sighed as I was losing my temper.

"We will not have this, Coach Boom bring him into my office, Lillian come with me as well. Is it safe for students here Medulla," he nodded his yes. I walked into her office and five minutes later Burgundy walked in with Coach Boom holding his neck. I was about to jump out of my seat and kill him.

"He tried to run Pepper; he knew why I was looking for him," Coach Boom called out. He looked at the boy in front of him; angry he would try and hurt his favorite student. And Coach let people know I was his favorite.

"Sit down now Mr. Burgundy, why would you do this to a fellow student. I have no choice but to call your mother, then to expelled you from Sky High," Principal Powers said in a firm voice ringing clearly.

"So, I will get her any way, she will be screaming in pain soon. None of you can stop me from getting her not even her crazy boyfriend," he said without a care in the world. He gave me a creepy smile and I flipped him off giving him a disgusted look.

"I want you to sweet one, but you will have to wait until I am ready for you, my love," he smirked. I was out of my chair in seconds and had him pinned to the floor. I lost control hitting him until Coach pulled me away tossing me over his shoulder. The metal and plant life stared to move and shake with all my rage. I watched her chair fly out the window; the plants went up the walls. The adults looked slightly scared at the raw power I was displaying.

"Come on, let's go cupcake," he went to the door as the door burst open reviling a very pissed Warren Peace and Will Stronghold .

"No boys, he has had enough from this little firecracker here," he handed me to Warren, who gladly held me. Looking at the body on the floor, then at the principal's office that looked like a tornado went through it. I was trying to escape my boyfriend's arms to kill that little bitch.

"Take her to class; Burgundy is being expelled from school. And I fear Miss. Williams will kill him if you let her go," Principal Powers said waving my behavior off.

I was so pissed; I was not taking crap from him, the little prick.

I could feel Warren rubbing small circles in my back, trying to sooth me. I have a headache, "Take me to the nurse, my head is killing Me," he walked to the nurse in a rush. I wanted to throw up but held it back as Warren ran to the nurse's office.

"Oh dear, what's wrong with her? Put her down Mr. Peace," Nurse Spex said. Warren put me on the bed in her office he was very gentle.

I explained what happened and told her I had a very bad headache. I told her everything that went down in the Principal Powers office, from my beating the crap out of Burgundy, to my power display. She looked shocked but gave me two pills and had me lay down.

"She needs to rest Mr. Peace she used a lot of power in that room, I will release her before lunch. No shoo, go. "She was pushing a very concerned Warren and Will out of the medical office. I smiled at them as the shut in their shocked faces.

I lay there wanting to sleep, but my headache was starting to lesson every minute. "Your daughter is here in my office; yes she used an amazing amount of power today in the Principals office. Good you know about it, yes did you know she also can control plants like her sister. That explains a lot, her sister can talk to animals as well. No, this will not leave the teachers of the school," I heard, great it was supposed to be a secret. But she couldn't ask us, to tell them about our duel powers it was our choice to tell not hers.

I walked to lunch feeling better, I was hungry very hungry, I was going to eat a lot.

"Love," I could hear Warren, but I walked to the line. I grabbed some stuff then some candy and sat down. I started to eat my lunch as Warren walked over and stood next to me.

"Sorry War, I was really hungry," I said to Warren. He chuckled as I stood up and walked into his arms. His head rested on top of mine, his warm arms around me holding close.

"You are feeling better love. I was very worried," he said "yes, "I replied. He held me for a bit longer and then he let me go looking in to my eyes before he kissed me softly. He walked back to his table as I sat at mine and continued to eat.

I finished lunch and walked to the science lab. "Layla, the teachers know we have duel powers, mom told them." she looked angry thinking they would take her out of side kick class. I knew she wanted to be in hero support and I support her goals in life.

The day flew by, next thing; I knew I was home and we were pissed at our mother.

"How could you mom, I thought it was our choice to tell not yours. But I heard you went and told our teachers," I heard Layla say in a rare angry voice.

"They needed to know, your sister lost control of her powers today," she said as if I killed someone today not beat the hell out of him.

"Because I was threatened, I have every right to protect myself. So I lost control, my powers never hurt him my fist did, I ruined the office, Mother. Again your acting like I have murdered someone," I snapped she looked apologetic.

"I never meant it in a bad way, dear I love you no matter what," she said trying to back track.

"You think I am going to be a villain, don't you mother. It's always she is her father's daughter, yes I am and proud of it as is Layla. But you don't think about her becoming a super villainess just me always me," I let out all my emotions everything I had been feeling concerning our mother.

My mom looked shocked and guilty at me, knowing I caught her. Layla looked angry, but not at me at our mother. How could she feel that way about me her own child, I have never shown any want to turn dark?

"How could you think of Lily like that, your own child I am ashamed to be your daughter right now. She isn't evil but she is willing to get the job done," Layla grabbed my hand after telling our mother off.

We walked over to Wills, Josie answered the door. She looked at us and knew something was wrong. She walked us to the family room and had us sit on the plush sofa, while she went and got Steve from his office.

Layla explained to Josie and Steve, what happened at home and what we had said to our mother before we had left. Steve was outraged and Josie left to our house to confront our mother.

"You are a wonderful girl Lily pad, maybe a little dark but we all are," Steve said giving me a fatherly hug.

Layla and I stayed at Will's house for the night; Layla went and got some clothes and our bags from the house so we would have clothes.

"Mom is so upset with herself, Lily," She said to me as she came in the room.

"I know we will go home tomorrow, I can't face her right now," I said lying down in the guest room with Layla.

**The next morning…**

We made up with our mom, she meant no harm. I knew I acted like I would be a super villainess. I had one good thing tying me to being a heroine, she is my world, and she is my best friend. Layla.

It was the last day of school and a horrible thought comes to me. Its Warren's last year, I will have two years there without him stalking me in the hall's. He will be impossible, even more jealous once we don't see each other at school. I know he hasn't thought of it or he would have said something to me.

"Last day girl's, your father and I got you both something," she handed us each a package. Layla and an emerald ring shaped as a Hawaiian Lay. I had a black crystal Lily ring that matched my necklace. We both gave our mother a hug and said our thanks before leaving for school.

I couldn't wait for summer break, well when Warren is back. We got on the bus to school; tomorrow I could sleep until 2:00 and get away with it.

We had an award ceremony for the best students in Sky high, for the year.

"The highest ranked student, with perfect scores throughout the school year, will be awarded. Who will get the high achievement award; this is the first time in nearly 96 years. A freshmen hero has beaten the other years, with grades and power second to her was an 11th grader," Principal Powers announced.

There were hurried whispers, on who was smart enough to beat a senior. Even we wondered on who it could be in our year, and who the 11th grader was to come in second place.

She handed out the awards, best in science, most liked. And the list went on and on.

"Okay for our final award the highest achievement award. It goes to, Lillian Williams," she called out and my friends and Warrens gang made the most noise. I locked eyes with Warren and he had a huge grin on his face while he let out loud whistles.

"And the second place for the highest achievement goes to Warren Peace," Principal Powers called out. And he walked up putting his arm around my waist as he stood and watched me get my award.

"Your mother and father will be so proud of you. I sent them both letters stating your achievements and beating every student here," she whispered to me. I waited for my War as he took his award and again his arms were around me as we walked off the stage together.

**Later that night**

"Girls we are going out for dinner, hurry up," she called out.

We were getting dressed; I had on a deep green wrap dress that went to my knees, with black strapped sandals. My hair with a butterfly pinning my hair back on one side, I looked very stunning as was my goal tonight.

We walked into the building my hand in Layla's as we were taken to our table. The Strongholds were sitting at the table along with the Peace's and Leah. I walked right into Warrens open arms, loving the feel of it. He was a warm loving man and I didn't care if no one else could see it but me.

"You look stunning my love," he said. I felt the blush rise on my neck and face. I was so happy he like the way I looked as per my goal to look stunning worked.

He looked great his long hair tied back with a leather tong, black slacks that fit just right, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up passed his elbows. The leather wrist band on his wrist, I smiled that he always wore it. He always filled out his clothes very well.

We had a very pleasant dinner, but I could see warily looks coming from Will and his father. All towards Warren, I swear them Stronghold men just can't see passed their pride. I always thought my god father could.

Warren drove me to the lake and we walked hand in hand, around the lake. While we talked about the summer and what we had planned, mine was mostly sleep. I was so sad he was leaving I had a bad feeling like something was about to happen.

"That's a nice ring, my love," he said with jealousy. "I got it this morning from my mom and dad," I smiled. He looked happy with my answer. Yeah as if any man would come near me knowing I am dating, crazy as shit will gut you for fun Warren Peace.

"I am going to miss you, so much Warren," I said as I looked at the stars, my voice cracking with tears and emotions that have built up.

"I am going to miss you too, love," He replied looking at me sideways. He was trying to see if I was crying he hated when I cried.

He held me as we looked up at the stars; I knew he would soon not be the Warren I loved. I knew we would not be together for much longer, I would enjoy every moment with War as I had. I would be happy and feel the love he gave me savoring it.

"I thought about what it would mean after another year goes by," he gave me a confused look.

"You will have finished your senior year and me; I would only be finishing my junior year. I would still have two years their without you in the same school. Alone without my boyfriend with me," I said in a worried voice, it was eating me alive.

I could see the look on his face; the thought has never crossed his mind. I could see the wheels in his head turning the rage settled on his face he understood now, he wouldn't be there watching me. He wouldn't know if other men are flirting or if another guy goes near me anymore.

"I never even thought about it, I don't like it at all, Love. But I will still see you after school, you won't find someone else. But maybe I could have Leah follow you around just to watch you for me," he sounded unsure of himself and a tad crazy. I could tell he was very worried and pissed.

"I am leaving for the plane in two and a half hours, I better go. I have a half an hour to get you home and to the airport," I wanted to cry. As he dropped me off he gave me a passionate lingering kiss, with a long hug. He forehead resting on mine, I wanted him to stay I had a bad feeling.

"Can't you stay Warren for me, I have a really bad feeling about you leaving," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Lillian stop don't you think you are being a tad selfish. Leah need's us there she has a hard time seeing her mother behind bars," Warren said in a nasty voice.

"Get away from me, Peace, I am not selfish. I have a horrible feeling and wanted you here," I snapped. He tried to grasp my arm but I slapped him across the face and stormed inside slamming the door.

He thought nothing would go wrong while he was gone, how wrong could he have been, he would soon find out. And it would help change him into what he was fighting so hard against. The fact his love had asked him to stay because she had a feeling something was going to happen and he rebuffed her telling her she is selfish, would haunt him for years to come.

**Okay another chap redone thanks, please review.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Okay, we have an M rating now. I see people reading it which is awesome. This chapter is to Monster panda and she is a monster, she is 15 and my oldest child. She is going to post her first story tomorrow hopefully; it is a Sky High fan fiction called Double the danger it a third gen story, she also has a second gen fiction based off my What If? Series. Revised edition please review.**

**One week after Warren left. **

Layla and I are having a huge slumber party, with all our friends, even the girls in Warrens click will be here. It is going to be a night to remember or so we hoped.

Warren hasn't gone ten minutes without texting or calling me. At first all I said was "I hate you" or "Fuck off". But I missed him even when I still felt like something bad was going to happen.

I really miss him but damn he is getting annoying always checking up on me. I can't wait until he comes back; this is a taste of what my last two years of high school is going to look like. I would have to get grounded and have my cell taken away just for a break from his massive texting. He wanted to know where I was , who I was with, if any guys are near me.

Freeze, Cassie and Sue were the last ones to arrive to the party. I walked to the front door to let them in; I noticed Jennifer didn't look happy her face was paler than normal.

In fact Freeze looks sickly pale. "Hey Jennifer, are you doing okay?" I asked worried maybe she is under the weather. Or something was wrong with her and Angelo who she was mated to.

She looks at me scared and asks "Can I talk to you alone?" I agreed and we walked to my room. I turn to her waiting for her to speak but instead she hands me her phone, I play the video she had waiting on her screen.

Oh god no, It's Angelo bound and gagged. His shirt is gone; his muscled chest has blood and sweat pouring off it. He clearly is being tortured, he had gashes over his torso, blood pooling at his feet. He seems to be drenched in water. I don't want to watch; as I see Burgundy he slices a gash into Angelo's shoulder, letting the blood flow from his wound.

"I give you my word he will leave here alive if she comes to me willingly. You know who I am talking about, I know you asked him not to leave and he still did he likes to sleep around doesn't he Lillian, he doesn't stay with the same girl it's all a game. Don't believe me then why did your mate leave when you begged him to stay for you," The video ended. There was no choice he would die if I didn't go.

"You will have to buy me at least two hours so I can get there and see him fly away. Keep Layla under your thumb she will try and come after me and she is to stay safe no matter what Jennifer," I said. Putting on black low riding skinny jeans, and a tight black long sleeve shirt. I sat on my bed lacing up my boots because I would have to get there fast and vans or converse would not work.

"You don't have to do this he wants to kill you too. And he got to you when he was talking about Warren didn't he Lily," she sobbed.

" Do you want to see him alive again?" I asked already knowing the answer, she nodded she knew I was avoiding her Warren comment.

"Then I have to go, just buy me some time," I say with determination.

I let out a deep sigh and grab my cell; I wait for two rings when I hear his deep voice.

"Hey love miss me?" I smile with tears in my eyes.

"More then you will ever know my War; I am having a sleep over with all the girls. Freeze and her friends are here too, my mom has asked for me to be with them for a while. I hate it but I can't text or call for maybe three hours when she goes to bed," I say; I can already feel self-hate overwhelming me and fear he will be very pissed when he finds out what has happened. Then what Burgundy said got to me I begged him to stay, if he would have done that, I would have stayed for him. Is Warren cheating?

"Well, okay love I know my friends won't let you do anything I wouldn't like. I love you and miss you, you sound odd are you okay love?" He said with so much love.

"I love you Warren, but I have to go now. I hope your home soon goodbye," I knew it sounded weird but I had to say it. He knew as well I wasn't answering his question and knew a text was coming. I looked at Freeze to see she was crying. "Hopefully it's not goodbye," I say as we walk out my door.

"Don't call Warren he will kill us all," I say as we walk down the stairs.

I walked to the front door and called out "I have to run to the store for some good stuff, be right back," I walked out shutting my front door. I headed to the old mine shaft, near the other side of town. Thought running through my head of Warren my family and friends.

I thought about how this is going to get a lot worst before the night is through, I reached the mine and walked. I could hear heavy breathing, and saw Angelo shackled to the wall. He looked dead he was limp but I could see his chest rising and falling in shallow breathes.

"I know you're here, come out freak," I say loudly.

He step's out of the shadows "I want to see him fly away from here alive," I say standing away from him.

"First put these on," he tossed a pair of thick, hard plastic handcuffs, I put them on. Then Burgundy walked over to Angelo and unshackled him from the wall, he fell to the floor with a thump. I run to Angelo putting my arms around him as best as I could with cuffs on my small wrists.

"Go to my house, Freeze is their waiting," I whisper to him as I help him get to his feet.

He staggered trying to walk "I am so sorry Lily, so sorry. I didn't even know he was watching me," he gasped out in pain.

"It's okay don't talk save your strength to fly to my house. And to run from Warren when he finds out, I am going to run as well," Burgundy lead as to a different exit and shoved Angelo out I watched Angelo fall then rise up.

"Leave, I have kept my word;" I nod my head at Angelo and watch his pure black wings expand from him, he sored into the night sky. It could be a beautiful sight, but not under present circumstances.

I felt a pinch in my neck and then I became very dizzy, I leaned against the wall than saw blackness as my world spun.

**Five hours later…**

I woke up very disoriented, confused and felt sluggish. The fucking prick drugged me. I looked around the room which seemed to be spinning around and blurry. I noticed Christen as he walked into the room, he had a sly smile on his face.

"I see you have woken up, you look confused. I drugged you; you won't be able to walk. It will make this night more fun, well for me I don't think you'll like what I have planned at all," all I could think of was the fact that he was a sick bastard. And how I was going to not like this night, how I wished Warren was here.

"Well get it over with, I don't have all night freak," I slurred out, I don't sound threatening, he looked angry all the same.

He struck me in the face twice; I spit the blood in his face and laughed bitterly. But I was scared and I wanted Warren to feel that I was. I concentrated and pushed the over whelming fear to him, letting it work through the bond.

"Don't worry you will not make it out alive. I want Warren to feel the pain of your death," he said cruelly

"Well bring it, I already said my goodbyes," I sneered at him.

He brought out a black blade from his left boot, it was plastic. I couldn't feel any metal near me or plants to use and I was barely able to focus.

He gave me a clearly insane smile, putting the blade to my neck, as he smiled in delight at his own sick pleasure.

He began tracing it down my torso, over my shirt, putting just enough pressure to push the tip into my skin. Dragging it slowly down cutting my shirt and bra. He tugged them off easily, tossing them to the floor.

I could feel my blood running between my breasts and down my flat stomach. He grabbed my breasts roughly and played with them. When I didn't scream he started slicing into my sides, making shallow gashes. I still refused to scream, I bit my lip to hold it back.

This seemed to piss him off all the more, he hit me over and over, hitting me all over my small body. But again no sound came out of my mouth why give in to him, he was a lunatic.

He stood up his putting foot on my right rib cage, putting constant pressure on it until he heard a series of snaps. I drew blood from biting my lip so hard, as my eyes watered. Then with a slightly pleased smile he left the room, I blacked out from pain.

I don't know how long he was gone; time meant nothing at this point. I was screaming in my head, but I let no sound come out. I wanted my father and Warren; I was in so much pain from his sick fantasy about sex, pain and blood. I wanted to sleep or die either would be nice right now.

He came back, he had a large blue bucket which he set on the floor. He began pulling my jeans off with a cruel smirk, as he got them off; his hands ran up my thighs. He started making small cuts along my legs the blood coating my legs and thighs. Then he poured water on me; he put his finger on my big toe. Then all I could feel was electricity, I was being electrocuted. The feeling was unbearable, I wanted to cry and scream, but I will make Warren proud by not giving in. My eyes filled with unshed tears, he looked hopeful I would scream, and then fury replaced it when I didn't. I laughed mentally at him; I am not weak like he thought.

I was bleeding badly, I knew without looking I was covered in bruises. I couldn't tell how much time had passed but I knew it was a lot. I was so dizzy, my stomach was rolling with bile.

"I can see why Warren loves you so much. You're a fighter, your smart, your very stunning and you're not weak," he said with admiration.

He moved himself between my legs; I would rather die than this anything but this.

His hands sliding up and down my thighs, his fingers going under my panties with a sickly slow motion he wanted to prolong this. I was panicked his finger was trying to slide inside me, my eyes were as wide as they could go, scared now because of what he was going to do. I kicked him back, starting to struggle; he dug his nails hard into my inner thigh's dragging them from my vagina to my knees, leaving long trails of blood to drip down my legs onto the bed.

I blacked out for minutes or maybe just seconds, pain, bleeding, seeing my family, friends and Warren knowing they are worried. I wanted to stay blacked out not wanting to feel him or the pain anymore.

Then he was on top of me, he bit my breast very hard. He began sucking hard on my nipples, giving my nipples a twist. I had to do something; I bit his neck as hard as I could. He jerked back; I planted my feet on his chest and pushed as hard as I could.

I heard a crack, ha! stupid bastard he wasn't getting back up or at least I hoped he wouldn't.

I jerked and twisted my wrist hard trying to remove the cuffs. I bent and jerked until I heard a sickening snap, and knew I broke my wrist but it came free; I was able to get the cuff off the bed. I got up and immediately fell, the drugs making it very hard. I got back up using the wall to get to the door, I looked over he was unconscious bleeding on the floor. My world was spinning and my head was heavy, I couldn't focus I felt the need to blackout creeping up on me, I tried to walk and it felt like I was lifting 100 pounds with my legs. But I made it out the door after I almost lost hope of opening the fucking door.

I staggered down a long hallway on my very weak feet and knees; I went as slow as I could so I wouldn't fall to many times. But I was seeing black spots dancing before my eyes, and I wanted to give in to the welcoming blackness.

I made it to a room; I grabbed the blanket over the sofa to cover myself. I was in an old house from what I could see with everything spinning. The nausea rising in my throat I needed to throw up badly. My inner thighs burning like all hell, I could feel wet and dry blood everywhere.

"You stupid fucking slut, I am going to kill you," I turned my head as he tackled me to the floor, my head hitting the floor hard. Taking three swipes at my exposed back with his sharp plastic blade. I was losing too much blood too fast, I turned on my back. Black mist obscured my vision in a painful way. The sound of my own breathing loud in my ears. I took a deep painful breath pushing the black mist away. As I knock the blade from his hands as we wrestle on the floor. But again I have lost so much blood and god knows what he has put in to my system.

He slides his hand under my panties, and ripped them off me. He roughly inserted one finger inside me, he stared moving it roughly. No, is all I could think, as I felt his every move in slow motion.

"You are so tight, Warren will be so mad I have taken your virginity," he was unzipping his pants and pulling them off.

I saw his blade, as he stared to push inside me, the pain and the disgusted feeling was overwhelming. He was pushing in slowly he had not reached the barrier yet, I reached his blade and brought it down into his side.

His eyes wide as he looked down to see the blade in his side I pushed him off me; a small sound accompanied the intrusion at my entrance. I was so dirty he had been inside me and I almost couldn't stop him.

I crawled trying to stand with the help of the wall, my world spinning and tilting with nausea and blood lost. I looked around and got a cord with some metal, I used it to tie him up, and I used my powers from afar, draining myself further. I fell again and couldn't muster the strength to get back up, so I crawled to the kitchen, thank you god, seeing a working phone I grabbed it and laid on the floor. I think I might have passed out but I don't know for how long. I dialed his number; the one person I knew would be up to answer my call.

"Hello," I heard his deep voice relief flooded my body a almost giddy feeling.

"Hello who is this?" I tried to answer but no sound was coming out I wanted to cry. But I kept trying until I said his name.

"Warren," was all I could get out, it sounded slurred I wanted him so bad to come and get me.

"Lillian, where are you, love tell me," He sounded close to crying. My heart broke at the sound of his tormented voice, Burgundy won on some level to make Warren like this.

"I …bleeding bad… Sorry…love you," I rasped out trying to breath.

"Oh please hold on, love please- "the phone went dead, I hit the button I think.

I had to get someone close or get out I couldn't walk at this point, wait Lash was able to track numbers on his phone because Warren messed with Lash by calling and hanging up at all hours of the night.

I dialed his number fighting the growing black mist away for a few more minutes.

"Hello," I heard him. "Help… Bleeding bad… Cant breath…" I couldn't say more.

"Lily! Thank god, I can track the number just don't hang up," I didn't I let the black mist take me, I couldn't hold out any more.

**Maxville Hospital…**

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they weighed a ton, I fell back under into the black water. I dreamed of me and Warren getting married many years from now my dress was red. I was happy and so was Warren both of us smiling at each other.

I stirred hearing hushed voices, I forced my eyes to obey me and open. The clean smelling room was full of all my family and friends.

Wait, I was in the hospital! I made it out alive, he didn't win. Well at least that is something but hell I did pay the price, but it would make Warren more protective.

I stayed silent looking around, I see Angelo sporting bandages everywhere but he was alive. It wasn't all for nothing, as I see Freeze cuddled in his arms. He looks at me I see sadness and gratitude written all over his face. I try to smile but pain came with that and my eyes started to water.

"Lillian, you're awake!" Layla cried running to me and wrapping her small arms around me, I let out a loud gasp of pain, she moved away crying.

"I am sorry, so sorry Lily, I didn't mean to," I looked at Will who took her away holding her tight, I tried to smile which I could tell looks more like a grimace.

I watched Steve run out and back in with my mom and a man in a white coat, a doctor. I could barely see my eyes won't open all the way or couldn't.

"My sweet angel!" my mom cried in Steve's arms the doctor wouldn't let her close.

"I see your awake, my dear," he looked at me kindly but I was nervous.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Two and a half days, you've been asleep for a couple of hours," he said kindly.

"I am afraid to say you have a concussion with three broken ribs and Over 150 stitches along your body, your body is almost fully covered in bruises with major lacerations. You lost half of your blood; we have been transfusing blood from your twin. You are still a virgin though, but you have vaginal tearing, with lacerations down your inner thighs. Your back is going to have some scars from the blade marks," I tried to smile at Layla, but it must not have looked like it but she understood my intent.

"Thank you everyone," I said in a weird voice.

"I will give you more pain medication you're overdue, my dear you are very brave," He walked out; I noticed Principal Powers, Coach Boom and Mr. Medulla sitting in the corner. I was shocked to say the least, Angelo walked over sitting in a chair by me.

The nurse gave me a watery smile while she fixed my breathing tube. "Where is Burgundy?" I asked alarmed as I started to shake.

"He is also here in the ICU." Lash spat out with pure hate in his voice, Dice was growling like an animal next to Jennifer, his eyes amber colored instead of their normal light brown.

"Till Peace shows up, then he will be in the morgue," Coach said. I heard the nurse say under her breath "I would like that,".

I said "My boyfriend is coming tell him in private what stuff is wrong, you will notice him; he won't be hard to miss," She nodded and put medication into the IV in my hand.

My head and eyes felt heavy I was being pulled back under except this time I welcomed it. I woke again to raised voices, in the darkness I tried to see but I knew the four male voices.

"Lucky I fucking don't kill you all, I should have known from the first minute she was missing. I don't care about your reasoning. She could have died she almost did , I almost lost my love," Warren growled out.

"I know okay, get mad but that bastard is two doors down." Dice said.

I am sorry Warren, this is my entire fault," Angelo said his voice cracking with emotion.

"No, it's mine she asked me to stay, and I called her selfish," Warren said.

"I will stay and watch her, go deal with the fuck," Lash said and I heard three sets of feet leave my room.

I heard someone walk in and to my bed "They won't get caught my dear, I shut off the cameras. You were right I knew when I saw him, he was here for you. You need medication I will be right back," she walked out of my room to dope me up again.

I laid there when I heard loud calls over an intercom for a code, but I closed my eyes the noise was too loud. I heard three people walking in and talking.

"He looked scared Warren, I wish we had more time alone with him." Dice said.

"He should have died slowly we were to kind to him Warren," Angelo said.

"I know," was all Warren said with pleasure at whatever they had done.

"I can hear you, I am awake," I slurred from in the darkness.

"Lash turn on the light please, I can't see," I slurred out feeling very odd, and sick.

A second later the light came on, Warren looked shocked as he took a step back from my bed. I looked away from him I was hideous I knew it; Dice and Angelo walked closer and brushed stray hair away from my face sweetly, Angelo held my ugly hand.

"Warren," I slurred my words, I tried to reach out to him; my hand fell limply back to the bed.

"Lily, I am sorry it's all my fault, he used you to hurt me. Please I can't live without you. I should have stayed you were right I am so sorry I need you," He was bent down next to me. My chest hurt and I had hard time breathing.

"I had to do surgery to repair your shoulder, my dear," we looked at the door.

"My chest…..can't breathe," I gasped out. He ran over and checked my vitals which were not good.

"It's the drugs that boy pumped you full of, they cause this while leaving your system but it should be fully out by morning, if not another day we are not certain how much he put in your system," Dr. Spex said.

We felt a hot blast of air and I looked at Warren his whole body was a flame, he was shaking with rage. Angelo and Dice walked over and talked to him, slowly his flames died down until the smoke curled in black swirls off him.

"I need to clean her stitches and redress them, then she is way over due for medication Doctor," she said in a stern voice, I like my nurse.

"Pain level 1-10 my dear?" he asked me.

"15 my back and shoulder," I looked down at my private area the doctor knew what I meant.

I could see Warrens eyebrows shoot up and tears filled his dark cold eyes. As his eyes traveled down my body resting on my womanhood.

"Okay you ready," I nodded at the kind nurse who was brave enough to tell Warren my condition.

She slowly removed my sheet and blanket then my gown, uncovering my naked body, I watched Lash walk away.

"I will go get you some water and ice, than call your mom, okay princess," I nodded not wanting to talk, I sounded so odd.

"NO," I turned to the door seeing Leah and Lady Peace they had both gone pale white, tears cascading down their faces.

"Please don't," I said my words like mush. I watched Dice hold the both of them as Warren never looked away from me, Angelo's hand firmly in mine as I squeezed it when I was in pain.

They started removing all the gauze in long rows, I winced in slight pain.

**Warren's point of view.**

I was at the airport, as soon as Layla called in hysterics, Lillian had been missing for over a day and a half. Angelo came covered in blood saying Burgundy had my Lily. I had decided to come home when I felt her fear and pain. I didn't know what was going on and no one was answering their phones. So I knew something had happened to her she was right and all I did was call her names being a dickhead.

I waited to board a flight, with no stops it would take two hours to get back to Maxville.

I felt my phone vibrate and I didn't know the number but answered anyway, hoping it was one of my dead friends with good news on my love.

"Hello," I said no response, I could hear heavy breathing.

"Hello who is this?" I repeated what I heard next made my world come crashing down.

"Warren," Lily's sweet voice filled with pain and she was slurring I could barely understand her.

"Lillian love, where are you, love tell me." I begged desperately.

"I… Bleeding bad… Sorry… Love you." She whispered in an odd and sluggish voice, it was faded like we are in a tunnel on opposite ends.

"Oh please hold on, love plea- "the line went dead.

Oh please hold on please keep her safe please.

"Stronghold, Lillian just called me, I could barely understand her, but I know she is bleeding badly," I said in a rush.

"Lash, is tracking her call to him," relief flooded me as I stood as we got on the plane.

"I should be there in two hours," I hung up.

I pulled up to the hospital doing over a 130 mph, my mom and cousin telling me to get there faster. I jumped out and started running in looking for a face, a face I knew.

Freeze, she is running over." 505, fifth floor she is in the ICU, Burgundy told her she was a game to you that you were in New Orleans cheating on her and I think she believed him Warren," she said sobbing, she was covered in blood.

"Fucking Christ ,Thanks," I run to the stairs taking four at a time, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

I burst into the ICU looking for her room, every head turned to me.

"You, you're here for Lillian, am I correct," I nodded and looked around.

"She wanted me to speak to you before you saw her; she said I would know who you are. She was right you're fucking scary looking when you're mad," she led me into a room.

"I am her nurse the poor dear, she was found in an old house in very bad shape. When she got here she had a stab wound to her shoulder, which she needed surgery for. She has a concussion, three broken ribs, and 150 stitches over her body were needed. She has vaginal tearing with nail marks down her inner thighs. He had her pumped full of drugs. She is very lucky to be alive almost her whole body is a bruise. She also has a broken wrist from the handcuffs. Her back will have permanent scaring from his dagger and there may be some lasting effects from the electrocution," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She almost died, I slid down the wall trying not to cry, and she needed me strong right now. He had tried to rape her, he drugged and electrocuted her.

"The house they found her in has massive amounts of blood everywhere. She has had to have a couple transfusions from her twin so she could make it out of surgery alive," The nurse kept kicking me while I was down.

"I need to see her," she motioned for me to follow her.

I walked into a dark room. She told me Angelo and Dice wouldn't leave.

We had a private conversation while Lily slept, I had some business to take care of, the nurse even pointed to the room, and she knew what we were going to do.

.

I watched as he stares at the wall not noticing us walking in, he is handcuffed to the bed.

"Hello," I said as Angelo closed the door.

"You know why we are here," Dice said with malice.

"I still had my revenge Peace," he laughed.

"Yes you hurt me, but now it's time for my revenge," I said my eyes turning red. I took Lily's black metal ball and slowly heated it up.

"She is a wild cat, I can see the attraction. She never screamed for me how disappointing that was. But she was so tight I barley was able to get a finger in but I wasn't able to take her virginity. Sad fact she asked you to stay, she was willing to give her life for his because she has a big heart, but her mate called her names and treated her like dirt," he went on. Pride filled me she was brave and stubborn. And he was right she had a big loving heart, she loved Angelo like family so her life for his was an equal trade.

The ball was white hot; Dice grabbed his mouth and held it open while Angelo held his head in place putting so much pressure, blood leaked from his eyes as Angelo's talons dug into his head. As I used fire to move the red hot fire ball down his throat, he tried to scream I held my hand over his mouth holding it shut watching him die painfully and slowly.

We walked out and into Lily's room and sat near her bed.

"He looked scared Warren. I only wish we had more time with him," Dice said with glee.

"He should have died slowly we were to kind to him Warren," Angelo said with displeasure at Burgundy's to fast death when it should have taken hours for us to kill him.

"I know," I smile remembering his terrified eyes.

"I can hear you," Lily was awake her voice was raspy and her words are slurred.

" Lash turn on the lights, I can't see," she finished. What I saw was my love, my angel, my LIFE Battered and bruised with tubes in her hands and nose. Her face was black and blue her eyes swollen nearly shut.

I want to mutilate his dead body, I was losing control as I looked at her she had to been in so much pain.

"Warren," she slurred trying to reach out to me when I stepped back in anger. Her little hand fell back to the bed she looked away with tears in her eyes. She looked so sad she thinks I am rejecting her, when seeing her like this was killing me inside knowing I failed her.

I went to her I dropped to my knees, "I am sorry, he was using you to hurt me, please I can't live without you I should have stayed you were right I am so sorry I need you," I said with tears.

The doctor came in and was talking I didn't pay attention until I heard.

" My chest… can't breathe," he had drugged her, almost raped her, I felt the flames lick my body seeking to kill.

"They will force you to leave, be strong not crazy for her she needs us now," Dice said. He was right, I calmed until I could see the smoke curling off me.

They removed her blanket, and gown. Lash left to get water and ice, Angelo held her hand letting her squeeze it if it hurt. I couldn't tear my eyes away. "NO," I heard my mom and cousin at the door before they came in and it clicked shut. I know Dice went to them giving them comfort, because I wasn't moving.

She had slice marks between her large breasts, her legs, sides and back. Scratch marks down her inner thighs, bite marks. She must have been in so much pain; she never gave him what he wanted, her screams.

I feel pain, I can't lose her ever. I couldn't even protect her I failed her. I feel dead inside I will become as powerful as I can, I will rule. And she will be safe from another man who seeks to hurt her.

Lash comes back with ice and water, my mom takes the cup and puts ice in Lily's mouth. They are sticking a needle in her IV she is watching me as she closes her eyes.

I walk over to her and hold her small discolored hand, as Angelo moves letting me "I love you more than my own life, Lillian," I say.

I saw her smile "I luv ewe Tu," her words so slurred and grabbled. But I understood she had said "I love you too," I smile and kissed her head and sat waiting for her to get better.

**Please review, constructive criticism is welcome. Thank y'all for reading, goodbye! (: chapter redone review…**


	18. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello all, I am back. I know who care's right. Here is the truth I own sky high lol just joking I don't. Revised edition!**

**Lillian's point of view.**

Two weeks have passed since my attack by Burgundy; a few days ago I had every one of my stitches removed. It was a drawn out process, I am healing well just have severe shakes. That will subside after a while, so they are letting me go today which makes me very happy to say the least.

I could not wait to get home, to my own bed, I can't wait. Layla and Warren are visiting our respective fathers. I was not allowed to go yet, but I get to go home. I really wanted to see Daddy, he must be so worried and Battle as well he love me like a daughter.

We pulled in to the drive way; I see The Commander/ Steve walking out with Jet stream / Josie. He pulls open my door easily swinging me out, making his way into the house. He set's me gently in the recliner, that's in our large front room, he turned around walking into the kitchen, to talk too his wife and my mother.

I was happy to be home but I felt gross, I still feel dirty from Burgundy being inside me. I need a nice hot shower, I look around the house it looks different. I haven't been gone that long, I mentally sigh this will take some time to get used to.

"Mom," I called.

"Yes dear, do you need something," she ran in and I felt bad she didn't need to wait on me.

"No, sorry to worry you, I wanted to go upstairs and shower," I said with guilt.

She nodded; I started to push myself out of the chair. And I made my way to the stairs to get to my room which takes a lot of energy.

The front door opened and sunlight filled the hall, in walked nine girls, who ran to me as soon as they saw me. I smiled at them as I tried to breath and rest before going up the stairs.

"Girl's slow down, you knock her over, and they won't find your bodies," Lacy (mom) said walking into the kitchen, her voice stern.

"Hey, girl's, I am going to take a shower. When I get the energy to walk again," Freeze walked over and took my shaking hand, helping me one step at a time.

I was trying to get used to walking, I was still in pain and very sore. And I twitched and hated the way I looked all different colors as the bruising faded.

"Okay, you all can come in, I have to take a shower," I called down to the heard of females.

The stairs started shaking as they all ran up the stairs at the same time. We walked into my room, I sat on my bed. Trying to gather my strength to continue to the bathroom, my breathing labored.

"We missed you Lily, don't ever do that to us again or at least invite me to come," Magenta said with fury underlining her tone.

"Sorry I really am, but I would do it again if I had to," I say to them all with a "not bull shitting you" tone.

"I think I should leave Warren, Warren deserves better than me, with all my problems, and looking like Frankenstein. He should have someone beautiful," I said looking at my bare feet but it was on my mind for the last couple of days.

"What, Why," I heard multiple times, all in disbelief or confusion.

"I am ugly now I have so many scars, I feel so dirty," I removed my shirt; I had no bra on and only a thin pair of short shorts.

You could see purple scars adoring my small frame. I looked away shamefully, wanting to leave, I tried to hurry to the bathroom but nearly fell, Freeze grabbed my arm in time before I face planted. She helped me into the bathroom; I sat on the edge of the tub. Tears running down my face I was an emotional wreck.

"You are beautiful the scars only add to it, you are letting that boy win, you are everything to Warren. Believe me Lily I know," she said turning on the water, leaving with a soft click of the door. The shower felt soothing to my bones, but I wasn't feeling right.

"Lily do you need help with anything?" Layla asked in a caring tone.

"Yes, I can't reach my back, with my shoulder messed up. And I am in a lot of pain I think I over did it Layla," I tell her feeling helpless and stupid.

She was happy to help; she was gentle but firm in her task of washing my back she scrubbed lightly over the scars adoring my back.

I turned off the water, grabbing a fluffy towel wrapping myself. Stepping out of the shower, she helped me sit down to rest again I was breathing very heavy. Layla put her arms around me and started to cry I held her close feeling horrible for what I have done to her when I vanished.

"I thought I lost you, I couldn't take It," she sobbed.

"I am here, it's okay now," I cooed to her she helped me up and back in to my room.

"Let's get you dressed, and then back downstairs, we are finishing our party. You need your nails done how about blood red, Warren will love that on you," Sparrow said helping Layla, getting me to walk to my bed.

"Sorry for the blow up and trying to run away. I am so emotional right now," I said to everyone.

There was a choir of "don't apologize." I laughed at us we have become so close with Warrens friends. When at one time I wanted to kill Jennifer, for taking my mate, I beat her up over him.

What perfect timing, as we watched Warren come through my open window. He turned around to face a room full of girls, his face was priceless. He turned bright red, we laughed at his awkwardness. I just stared trying to see who called or texted him, my eyes went to Leah and Jennifer and they both looked away from my gaze.

"Can I talk to Lily, alone for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure," they walked into Layla's room shutting my door softly.

I sat on the edge of my bed knowing he was hiding his anger but I could feel it, which I still haven't told him I could do.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked in a loving voice.

"After that shower, I feel a little better," I joked but he didn't see the joke in it and neither did I.

"I heard a rumor you're going to break up with me," He said sadly.

"You deserve some one better War," I looked away not wanting him to look at me or to see me tearing up again.

"You are the perfect, just because you don't want to see it doesn't mean I don't. I love you you're an angel and I still don't deserve you, "he said with love and anger.

"I look like Frankenstein now," I snapped at him.

I dropped my towel and shakily stood up my knees threatened to give way. Giving him a good look, at my scared body. His eyes raked over my small body, he saw every purple scar there was nearly 21 now. I tried to get the towel to cover back up. But he looped one strong arm around me, tilted my chin up, and kissed me. His hands gripped my ass, pulling me tightly against him. A rock hard erection pushed urgently into my lower stomach. There was heat in the kiss, a compelling hunger and expertise that drew immediate response from me. My arms coiled around his neck, parting my lips at the insistence of his. Allowing the smaller penetration of his tongue to entice me to play.

He was the one to break the kiss, lifting his mouth and looking down with a heavy-lidded gaze. Running his fingers over my back. He kissed me: my throat, my neck, my jaw line, collar-bone.

"Stop," I backed away from him, I was not scared maybe a little.

"I still want you, nothing can change that ever. Your scars show how you never give in, how brave you are. And how crazy you are how you would die for your friends," he said sweetly his hand cupping my cheek.

I was still in pain, I sat on my bed, and Warren helped me get dressed before leaving to work. I was having problems moving, it would take time to fully heal, and I was becoming impatient.

"How long have you been sitting in here, when did Warren leave?" Siren asked not really giving me a chance to answer.

"A while," they all came in and looked at me my head was down, I could feel it coming on.

"You're in pain, can't move. It's coming isn't it," Sparrow said answering any question the girls had of what was wrong.

"Yes, I don't think I can make it back downstairs," I hate being helpless it fucking sucks. Layla ran downstairs to get help from whoever was down there.

"You're really pale and sweaty, just try and breathe Lily," Cassie said while Sam wiped my forehead off. I knew what was coming I over worked myself and stress from thinking my mate deserved better.

Layla and our mom ran in and looked at me. "Oh dear, I will get your medication," she ran back downstairs.

"Shit Lily, you should have taken it easy. You can't do everything like you used to just yet," Will said picking me up as if I was a feather; he pulled me to his chest tightly as I started violently shaking, my head buried in his chest. I had lasting effects of Burgundy's electro-shock. And the drugs he injected in me, the shaking would finally stop most likely in two more weeks. I was thrashing in Wills arms as he got me to the bottom of the stairs. I was happy he was so strong, so he wouldn't drop me down the stairs.

Steve took me from Will; I was the daughter he never had but wanted so bad.

"Ssh Lily Pad, I got you you're safe now, moms coming with your medicine. And soon you'll feel all better and you can rest and have something to eat," he tried to sooth me. I could hear him, but couldn't focus on his words they sounded garbled.

"Here dear, I am going to inject you, I am so sorry," she injected me; I tried not to knock the needle out of her hand. She wasn't trying to drug me, with something harmful. The injection was to sooth my nerves to stop the body tremors.

Once I stopped Steve put me back in the recliner, tucked the blanket around me. He started to wipe my head with a cool cloth. My mother gave me a Loritab 10mg for the pain which I was falling into.

I was embarrassed at what had just happened, I stared at everyone and started to cry they all looked at me with sad eyes.

"I am so sorry, you all had to see that," I said. Trying to focus on the here and now and what I wanted them all here for.

The room was full, I had my mom bring everyone, Lady Peace , The Commander ,Jet Stream ,Will ,Chang ,Trace ,Zach ,Ethan ,Lash , Dice ,Angelo , Leah ,Magenta ,Sue ,Sam ,Freeze , Siren , Cassie , Layla ,Sparrow , Sprite (mom). Lastly Principal Powers, Coach Boom, Mr. Medulla sat around the room.

"Don't ever apologize again." Magenta called out. And Dice came and sat next to me rubbing my thighs trying to calm my nerves.

"She is right I am glad the bastards dead, I wish I could have helped," surprising it was Ethan who spoke. There was agreement all around from my friends they wanted to have helped murder him.

"I had you all come here, so I would only have to tell what happened once," I said getting dazed from the pill so I had to talk fast.

"Where is Warren, he should be here to hear this," Zach said with a nervous voice.

"No, it would be too hard on her, to tell this to him. It would kill her to see his pain from her story," Lady Peace said.

"We will tell him when he gets off work," Dice said finishing what Willow (Lady Peace) said.

"I watched the video on Jennifer's phone, and I knew I had no choice Angelo would be dead. I left my house and went to the old mine shaft. I watched Angelo fly away then I felt the needle in my neck then my world was spinning," I said taking a drink of water.

"I woke up really sluggish and everything was very blurry. I was handcuffed to a bed when Burgundy walked in smiling he told me "I wouldn't like what he had planned for me". He put the blade into my skin cutting off my bra and shirt, tearing into my skin. Than he was slicing into my sides he was mad because I wasn't screaming, but I was in my head. He started to hit me then he broke three ribs with his foot. He left I was and still am unsure how long he was gone. He came back with water; he pulled my jeans off and started slicing into my legs. I was fighting back but he dumped very cold water on me," I was shaking by now and Angelo pulled me into his lap, Trace was near a ball on the floor reliving what I had gone through, he was an empath. Angelo was electro shocked too so he knew the pain.

"He electrocuted me and I still refused to scream, the he got on top of me. Trying to… trying too, he inserted his finger in me," I said with a cracked voice. Sam helping Trace, my mother, Josie and Willow crying.

"I kicked him off me and he hit his head hard, and I broke my wrist getting the handcuffs off. I fell and fell trying to walk but with the drugs it was impossible to do. I used the wall and made it out into another room. But he came back and took three swipes at my back but I knocked the blade away. He," Trace groan and was near tears.

"Trace you should go," Dice said in a worried tone.

"No I can deal, but so much pain, dirty pain," Trace said to no one.

"He well you know put it in me; I tried to reach the blade as he moved inside me. I did and I stabbed him and you know the rest, better than I do," I said crying and so was everyone else.

The Commander and Coach Boom walked out in a rage which I have never seen before.

The adults left to go get a huge dinner for everyone.

"So who wants to give me a manicure and pedicure?" trying to bring happiness into the room.

"I will do your pedicure." Sparrow said grabbing the stuff while moving towards me. "I will give you the best manicure ever," Sue said. I was dazed and confined to this recliner, it had a built in massager though so I was a little happy.

We did everyone's nails and toes, and gossiped while the boys played poker. Lash, Dice, Angelo and Trace left shortly after the story. We ate and settled down with the boys to watch a movie.

My cell vibrated "We are just sitting down with Warren, and he looks scary," Trace texted me giving me a heads up.

The movie shut off along with the flat screen television, it turned back on. My eye shot open wide, starring back at me was my father. "Daddy." I said in disbelief.

"Girls give them some time with their father," Steve said from behind me.

"Thank you Commander, this means so much to me," my father said.

"You're welcome Lord Chaos, anything for Lily pad," my god father said.

"Thank you" I said with a big smile he smiled and replied "for you angel anything," he walked out leaving us alone.

"Hello girls," he said

"Hello daddy," we said together. Layla sitting on the edge of my chair, I saw my dad looking at me with pain at seeing his princess like this.

"The Commander came to see me, told me a horrifying story. Showed me pictures of my Princess in the hospital," he said emotionally.

"He knew I needed to see you, and you're still recovering. Because what that sick monster did, yes I know he is dead. Such a shame I was hoping he would come here so I could kill him in a very painful way," he continued.

"I owe whoever killed him," he finished.

"Do you really not know who did it?" Layla said, it wasn't a question more like a joke.

"Do you Flower?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, I gave Dice, Lily's black metal ball. He came and asked for it and told me why and I helped them," I looked at Layla floored. She looked back, Crystal green eyes meeting Aqua blue eyes she showed no signs of regret at her involvement in his murder.

"He deserved it, I don't regret it Lily. I saw when they brought you into the hospital, your blood dripping to the floored. So pale and still. I thought you were dead, I felt dead inside like I lost my other half," she cried and I pulled her down to me and held her close.

"You two have always watched each other's back, I am very proud of both of you. I will be here on your television next visiting day," he said blowing us a kiss.

" Tell Barron hello from me, okay," he smiled and nodded. The movie popped back on and I was happy I had gotten to see my father.

**Warren's point of view**

I walked into my house seeing Angelo, Dice, Lash , my mother and Trace from Lily's gang of friends.

"What is going on?" I asked them this wasn't looking good for me.

"We need to talk to you, Lillian told us everything that happened when Burgundy had her," My mother said with tears.

"Tell me now," I said sitting down getting ready for the horror story.

I listened for nearly an hour as each told a part of the story, Trace was the one to describe her pain and how she felt dirty and still does. I sat there in shock not even blinking she went through more than I had known. Angelo walked out with tears after the first few minutes; I was in shock hearing every single detail from them.

I jumped up with tears and walked out the door, I had to see her. To see she was still okay, I shouldn't have left her today work can fuck off for all I care.

**Lillian's point of view**

We stared, then everyone rushed back to the movie, I wanted to sleep it was 9:45 pm. I put my head back, and closed my eyes. I felt bad about falling asleep, but I was so exhausted from today.

I woke to my body thrashing violently, I nearly fell from the recliner, and I couldn't see it was so dark like the mine. My hand flew into an empty cup I tried to stop myself. Knocking it near Sue's head she was in a sleeping bag, near my chair keeping watch on me. I tried to control it, but I failed.

"It's okay Lily, I will help I have you now," Sue said soothing me trying to hold me. She looked at Freeze still sleeping, so she kicked her in the head. She woke up about to yell when she saw what was happening, she ran upstairs her blonde hair trailing after her.

"I am here honey, this will make you feel much better my princess," My mom said while she injected me, Sue and Freeze stroking my now wet hair with damp rags. After 10 minutes I was taking my pain medicine but my mom had to inject it as well to get it in to my system faster so I could sleep.

"It's not okay; I am being a burden to you and my friends. I don't want Warren to see me like this he would hate me for being so weak. He can't see me like this he won't love me anymore," I slurred but my voice was rising with my hysterics. Then I blacked out from pure exhaustion.

All the girls looking at me since I had had gotten so loud, they had woken up.

"Warren will always love you," Layla said covering me back up. She didn't know I could hear her even if I blacked out.

What no one noticed was Warren, watching from the corner covered in black, blending into the darkness. He had tears streaming down his face, pain at what he just heard at home then what he had just seen. His love his reason for living thought he wouldn't want her that she was weak. She was the single strongest and bravest person he had ever known. Seeing her small body thrashing around, her own mother having to inject her to calm her nerves.

**Thank you, please review if you can! This chapter was not looked over by my daughter Monster panda so please excuse spelling and Grammar. This chapter has been redone so review.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, I still don't own Sky High, I own the new characters. Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view**

I have healed pretty well, I still have the tremors, but they are few and far in between. I am able to do everything I have done before and things are looking up. Which I should have known wouldn't last very long.

Six weeks have passed total; I have six weeks of fun summer break to enjoy. I had just woke up; it's 1:00 pm, now getting ready to go jogging then training. My dad may be in prison, but he comes from old money, I don't need to worry about anything. I have plans I am going to become a Psychologist; I want to work with people. He has paid for me to get trained by the best but I still don't know who it is.

I turn up my IPod listening to Daugherty, no surprise, a great song. I throw on some black running shorts and matching top with bright green shoes. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing my backpack and water bottle.

"I am not happy about this young lady you don't need this right now. Fighting is not important at this point in your life," my mom said from the door I turned to her.

"I am not like you and Layla, will you ever accept me for me. If I didn't somewhat know how to handle myself, I would have died 3 weeks ago," I say. She looks surprised at me, I know I made sense.

"Your right, I should know by now you're not like Layla, I love you for you no matter what. But I don't want you hurting anyone for fun," She walked over and kissed my cheek.

I start jogging to my trainer's home, It's like a 20 minute walk so I figure 15 minutes until I get there. I love the feeling of running letting every emotion out as I gain speed.

Warren and I are doing great but the medication is still having no effect on him. His mood swings are becoming more frequent and violent. And I get weird feeling about what he has been doing when I am not around, he smokes and drinks now or always has and just hid it from me.

And if I even try to say anything all I hear is "I don't need another mother," he always snap's at me. And I back away so I don't lose him but I am losing him every day that goes by.

Everyone but Will is concerned about him, and Sparrow can't read him unless he looks her in the eye. Even she is worried that he sport's his red eyes to much. He thinks I am with her right now, but she knows where I am at. I can't let him know he would stop me by force if he had to. I arrived two minutes early, I press the bell and hearing it ring. Shadow Fox answers the door great my dad sent me to his ex's house. Is this a fucking joke he left this girl when my mother became pregnant.

"Come in; come in, thank you for being early. I know this must be weird. But Lord Chaos and I are still very close; he sent me a letter informing me of what has transpired. I offered my services to his daughter. He is my mate no matter what happened with your mother and him, he has my heart as Peace does yours," she said looking nervous.

"Why, what's in it for you. I know who you are, but you and my mother hate each other?" I ask Looking her in the eyes sitting straight.

"Yes that's no secret of our dislike for each other, as for what's in it for me. I love your father villain or not he has my heart, you should know how that feels. I have kept very detailed files for your dad about you and your sister," she paused to think.

"Your sister is special she is one with nature and animals, but she is no fighter but she can plot. You are smart and cunning if it wasn't for Layla, you wouldn't be able to be stopped. I can feel your power it is the highest I have ever seen. I will train you to use it and become physically able to handle yourself, when it comes time to fight your mate, he won't win. Your face is beautiful and priceless I also know Fortuna, she told me you would come to me," she looked back at me trying to judge if I would rip her throat out.

"Okay, where do we start, and how long will this take, I have to hide it from Warren," she nodded. "Sparrow will cover for you; you will share your training in secret with your friends. Warren will never find out until it's too late," she gave me details of what our training would be like, foods to stay away from and every other little detail.

"You need to be asleep by 10:00 pm and up at 7:00 am. You have to follow my rules," I looked at her like she was mentally challenged; I guessed she was the crazy bitch.

"Great there goes my sleep how do people not know I need to sleep," I say miffed.

She laughed at me and my need to sleep until 1:00pm every day, but she has other things to do and I need to be trained.

We stared the afternoon with meditating trying to gain more with focus, and trying to finding my inner power. I was able to see my power core as she called it; it looked like a vast ocean, black and green. My eyes snapped open I was pouring sweat, I wanted to sleep now and I was dizzy.

"Are you okay, it's only been two hours?" she asked.

"I saw a vast green ocean, with black waves crashing in to the green sea." I said sounding excited and tripped out.

"That was the fastest I have ever seen some one find their power core. And two different colors, you must explain what you think this means," she said, her face was lit up like I just told her it was Christmas.

"I think the green sea represents my nature control, when I control plants and stuff, the black would be my ability generate and control magnetic fields, control of metal, flying and force fields," I said thinking really hard. I did wear those two colors a lot, everyday really.

"Very good, no wonder your power is so great and since you completed the first step so soon you can go, I will see you at 9:00 am. Don't tell your mom yet who is training you please," she walked me out, I started jogging back home to my bed.

I thought this might not be so bad, I liked finding my core. The weeks flew by I learned so much and was able to show my real friends everything. I mean, I could do so many things I could never do, kickboxing, all forms of martial arts, using daggers and staffs. It has been a very pleasant experience and Shadow Fox and I are a lot alike and get along really well.

Warren has drifted so far away and some days he is my Warren then he drifts back away. I was worried everyday about him, and angry he acted like he didn't love me anymore.

I jumped in the shower and then quickly got dressed; my makeup and hair took 20 minutes tops. I was going to War's house to watch a movie. Which I had been looking forward to since he asked me a day ago, but a sense of dread washed over me.

I got out of my mother's car, walking up to the door. I pushed the bell and Leah answered it. She gave me a big smile and dragged me in and called to Lady Peace (Willow). They both were happy to see me, but surprised and that got my attention why would they be surprised.

"Hi Leah, Willow, I have a date with War tonight is he ready yet," I said smiling. Willow looked mad and nervous but mostly mad.

"Are you joking Lily?" Leah asked.

"What why would I be, we have a date tonight. He asked me a day ago since he has been an ass to me," I said getting annoyed.

"That asshole, he didn't tell you him and the boys were going out of town for two days," Leah said clearly pissed.

I started to shake from anger, Willows plants started to grow and metal flying across the room. When pissed I had almost no control, he has to pay for this.

"When did he leave, and where did he go?" I ask in a demented tone and they stepped back from me.

"Four hours ago, and to New Orleans," Leah said in fear.

He never told me, he never even called me today. I would only deal with so much, I am his girl and that fucking means he is my man, and he has neglected to tell me he was going out of town. Well it was time to play with fire and see how burned I came out.

"I hope you two can play along," I grabbed my cell dialing his cell. And as normal he answered in one ring he almost never lets it go more than that when it's me calling,

"Hello Love," Warren said. I had a grimace on my face he is a lying bastard.

"Hello Warren, I am on my way over for our date, wanted to make sure you're ready to go. I don't want to have to wait for you tonight, "I say normally, when I was going to kill him painfully.

"Oh shit I am sorry love; I am spending the night at Dice's house. Can we move the date to Tuesday during the day," he said sounding sorry, sorry my ass Tuesday is five days from now.

"Sure, I will stop by and say hi to Leah and your mom so my walk wasn't for nothing. I love you Warren, even if you don't feel the same, call me after your boy's night at Lash's okay." I hung up no time to answer me.

A second later Leah's phone rang, she answered it.

"Hey Warren, what's up. Is Dice behaving you wouldn't let him cheat right, "she said.

"You didn't tell her, you are so stupid why are you doing this to her. No! she is your girlfriend or so I thought, you want me to lie for you but what about Lily why are you hurting her. I can't understand you Warren you love her so much than why didn't you tell her that you and the boys are out of town, yeah Goodbye," she hung up.

She told me he didn't want to tell me because I would have tossed a fit. I smiled he wanted to play, well I am game if he is.

I waited 15 minutes before calling him back, I called Trace to come over he could sound different when needed. He was down to fuck with Warren for fucking me over.

"Hey love, is everything okay, I love you so much. But Lash wants to go to a bar so I will call you later," he said in a rush I could hear loud music and girls

"Oh okay, I just forgot to tell you something Warren," I said in a sweet voice.

"I am hanging with an old friend since you are so busy, I love and see you soon," I said.

"Great have fun, I will text you in a few," he said hanging up.

I smiled as all my friends showed up at Leah's, we drove to New Orleans. To pay my mate a surprise visit, it would only take us two hours to get there. I was fuming the whole way ready to cut him; I had a dagger with me. We pulled in to New Orleans and Leah called Dice

"Hey babe," she said.

"Your meeting Warren where, the voodoo club," she said as Chang looked it up on his GPS.

"Oh nothing bored, see you soon babe," she hung up smiling we knew where to start looking for him. We pulled up all us girls dressed in very skimpy dresses, looking hot. We waited in line the bouncer smiling at me, his green eyes nice looking.

"Hello beautiful, how many in your group," I told him brushing his hand with my fingertips softly. He let us back after I paid the cover to get in, loud music was playing. It was packed as we stayed together, my eyes scanning the crowd.

"I have to ask how you got in, honey?" I turned and saw Dice and Angelo.

"I am good looking, he never checked my Id, I see you just arrived," I said as Leah and Jennifer gave them dirty looks for being in this club with girls dancing around half naked.

"Well I assume Warren never told you we had this trip planed. Well let's find him and see what he is up to," Angelo said.

We all walked through the crowd I think 19 of us, people moved out of my way. I saw Warren some girl with black hair on his lap, I pulled out my dagger. She was laughing playing with his hair, I saw red. I watched as she kissed him he never pushed her away, fuck she shouldn't be on my man's lap.

I felt my heart break and I pushed that through the bond, and he pulled away from the girl. He pushed her off his lap, I could feel regret and self-loathing rolling off him in waves. He grabbed his cell and I got his text a minute later, as we watched by mate cheat on me.

"We need to talk, I will see you in two hours," was all it said.

I knew he was going to tell me he cheated and that was something, that he came clean. I sent a text back seeing Lash, all over some blonde girl, trying to suck off her face.

"No need Warren, I already know and we are done." I sent it I watched from the corner with my friends as he answered it.

"How did you know, I am sorry I was just a kiss," he said.

I stepped out standing behind him knowing guys are watching us, eyes roaming over my legs.

"Turn around," I said and he jumped up turning, he saw his gang and mine behind me. He knew I had seen him and I was pissed, beyond what I normally was.

"She wasn't the first Warren, how many others and don't try and lie to me," I hissed as he came forward.

"Just her, but it also happened two weeks ago just a kiss," I could feel it was the truth.

"Well I hope she was worth losing your mate, because I want nothing to do with you. This isn't something you can sweet talk your way out of, if I cheated on you I am sure the man would be dead and I would well we know what you would have done," I said my aqua eyes swirling with fury.

"I love you," Warren said coming closer when Jennifer started screaming at him.

"YOU DID WHAT." she screamed again. "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK, IF IT WAS JUST KISSING, YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND. WELL WARREN COME UP WITH MORE LAME SHIT, I HAVE STOOD BY AND WATCHED YOU HURT HER. SHE DESERVES BETTER THEN YOU. BUT SHE IS HERE CRYING OVER YOU WHEN BY HELL SHE COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER," she slapped him hard, her hair falling around her back looking normal. I walked out with everyone following me as we drove home; I just flew not wanting to be with them. We met at Sparrows house just in case our mothers called.

We talked for hours, I was going to forgive him, but getting back together may take a while. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep, my eyes red and swollen from being a cry baby. I watched everyone sleep, at 6:00 am, I left with a note on the counter.

"Thanks but I need time alone, cover for me," I went home and packed three days' worth of clothes. I grabbed my necklace and other thing's Warren gave me. I walked to Shadow Fox's house, she looked surprised at seeing me, and I explained what happened. That I needed time away, she nodded then she drove me to Warrens, Lady Peace opened the door, she looked at me sadly.

"He just fell, asleep an hour ago. He had been looking for you he went to your house but you were not home," I walked in to his room, he was sprawled out over his bed, fully clothed his face blotchy and red. And my heart hurt at seeing him, he deserved pain.

I put the small box next to his bed; I walked out trying not to look back. But I heard him and I ran for it I could feel heat running up my back.

"Don't fucking walk away from me Lillian, we are working this out. You're my mate," he said right behind me.

"Being your mate didn't make you stay faithful," I screamed.

I only ran faster hauling ass down the stairs, I watched Lady Peace open the door for me. I felt his hand but it only brushed my arm as Lady Peace grabbed her son holding him back. He looked ready to kill I ran to the car, hearing cussing as Willow slammed her front door shut.

I trained for the last time over those three days; I was bruised and sweaty every day. Getting texts from everyone, I ignored them this was my time. I was sparing with Shadow Fox and I was able to disarm her easily every time.

"I have nothing more to teach you, you are ready your family is very worried," She said. I knew she was right, I had to go back and face everyone.

I packed quickly and headed home it was near 7:30 pm.

"Where have you been?" Lacy (mom) said. She was trying to be firm but she wanted to hug me.

"I was at my trainers, I had to get away from my problems and work them out by myself, " I said simply. She looked relived at this, if she only knew who my trainer was.

We ate dinner; I went to my room to take a shower still hurt and missing Warren.

"Been gone long," I hear from the corner. "Yes, Lash I have," I say turning on the light, to make sure no unwanted visitors are hiding. Why, is he here?

"What do you want Lash," I say snidely. He looks surprised at me, I really don't normally sound so mean or rude. He looked lost in thought; maybe he didn't know how to say what he wanted.

"I should have told you," he said finally.

"Wow, you knew and you never said anything. And you hate Peace but you let him cheat on me thanks Lash you're a real friend, "I smiled and just shook my head.

"Get out, get the fuck out NOW. You are no friend of mine," I said and walked away and into the bathroom.

Betrayed is how I felt, by him and by some friends or ex-friends, I mean how many knew what he was doing.

I knew school started in a week; this is going to be hard. With me and Warren not dating I doubt he was going to back down so easily.

**Ok, this is a filler chapter since I wanted to update it today.**

**Reviews would be nice really nice. There should be five chapters left of part one. Then I will start part two. Okay this chap has been redone.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please enjoy the next chapter. This is a redone chapter! Revised Edition this is chapter 19.**

**Lillian's point of view**

The bright, shinning sun eventually woke me because the sunlight hated me. I put a pillow over my face groggy and very grumpy. I moaned and rolled onto my back, hoping sleep would come soon.

I deliberated while I lay in bed, what should I do? I have been thinking this for the last week. I tell myself to get out of bed, I am sure I have plans today. My stupid body listened; I rolled right off my bed.

With a loud THUD I hit the floor "Owe" I sighed with a small groan pulling myself to my feet. I started walking to the door to my room, almost falling over my shoes that laid in the middle of the floor. I glanced in the mirror and was scared, I looked like death with bags under my eyes, pale skin my hair was everywhere but lying flat.

"You look lovely this morning Lily, was that loud noise you falling again," Layla said being sarcastic. I picked up a bagel from the counter, and then I tossed it hard nailing her in the back of her curly ginger head.

I walked to the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and sat at the table.

She looked at me hurt "That hurt I could have brain damage now," she said trying to shed fake tears.

"So did your harsh words. And you already have brain damage you're dating Stronghold," I stuck my tongue out at her. I poured my cereal and started to eat it tasted like crap, so I pushed it away.

"Why is there a bagel on the floor, girls," Our mom said eyeing the bagel on the floor but she didn't even pick it up just stepped over it.

"Layla did it," I said quickly. Layla glared at me and went to protest but I cut her off. "Mom you work at the hospital tonight?" I asked. She smiled and nodded yes.

"Can you be ready in 30 minutes?" Layla asked. I gave her a puzzled look, did I forget something again?

"Gosh Lily, we are supposed to meet the gang at the beach remember the bonfire is tonight. I want you to go please," she looked at me like I forgot Will's name or something, I shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe it really depends," I said washing my bowl and putting it in the dish washer. I walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs, did I even want to go?

I walked in my room and went straight into my bathroom, I had to pee badly. When I finished and washed my hands, I jumped in the hot shower. The hot water helping to loosen up my tense muscles, it felt relaxing on my cold skin. I took extra-long letting the warmth sink in, I missed him he always made me feel warm with just a small touch.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, heading into my room. Plugging in my blow dryer, I started my hair for the day which was dry and loose. Once I was finished I put on lip gloss with sunscreen already in it. No make-up today while I was at the beach.

I went to find a bikini to wear, I picked a forest green with a black Lily on the right breast, it was a low ride I never have worn it before. Warren hated it, it was very skimpy my breast pooping out and ass as well. I put on black sandals, and black short shorts. I stared putting necessary things into my beach bag, lastly a lot of sun block for my pale white skin.

**The beach, noon.**

I watched as the boys set up five large umbrellas, the grill, blankets, towels, radio, 4 cold coolers, a basket with food, and balls. I just watched with the girls as the boys did all the hard work for once. I knew he was here I could feel him watching me from some dark shadow.

I took off my shorts; then I pulled off my top slowly hearing men wolf whistle and a couple screams later. I put on my sun glasses to block the sun from my aqua eyes, I lay on my towel.

"You need help with the sun block Casper," Chang offered to cake it on for me.

"Thanks," I said laying my head down resting them on my forearms. Will found a good station and turned it up (Peirce the veil, King for a day).

"It feels good to lay back and just relax," Trace said purring with laziness. As Chang moved on to Sparrow to help her out putting her sunscreen on.

"Yeah, with only four weeks, until school but don't get used to it," Sam laughed out. Such drama queens, school isn't that bad. I watched as Sam playfully slapped him, he just smiled at her with love.

"It won't be that bad, you're a bunch of drama queens," I say. Tilting my sunglasses down to glare at them for being pussies.

"Yeah, right you're smart, you never study and get nothing but A's. I can't think of anything you have a problem with your smart, great looking and more powerful than my dad," Will said.

With a tiny flick of my wrist he flew back 20 feet; he stood up shaking sand out of his trunks. He had a good natured smile on his face.

"Be nice, Lily." Layla said trying not to laugh, everyone laughed at Will as he had sand falling from his trunks.

"I am, nice is my middle name," I said as I try to keep a straight face, but I do have a problem he has red eyes and a warm touch.

"I thought it was Juliet?" Leah questioned. I turned over and looked up at her through my sun glasses; she sat on my towel, making herself comfy.

"Hey Leah," was said all around. I saw Dice and Angelo talking to Sparrow; I gave her a puzzled look.

"They knew nothing, they came to prove it," she said, relief flooded me and I gave them a big smile. At least I still have them I lost my man and another friend because of this shit.

"So you want to mess with, Warren?" Dice asked with a devious smile.

"Yes, we do," Sparrow answered she must know what he has planned so I can't wait, Sparrow is a good girl, a none rule breaker.

"Be at the Sinner's club around 9:30, Dice will meet you out front, then you'll really be playing with fire," Leah said getting to her feet wiping sand off her butt, she gave us a wave and smile walking back up the dune.

"What do you all think?" I said.

"We are all going right. We can't turn this down," Will said in a final tone.

"Great 9:30 out front see ya later. Bye honey," Dice said giving me a small kiss then he walked to Leah.

**AROUND 6:45PM.**

**The song playing id Kind for a day by Peirce the veil…**

The bonfire was started with a loud bang; the music was turned up as loud as it could go. I walked over to Freeze; she sat alone on a log waiting for Angelo to come back with drinks.

"Hey, Jennifer," I said as I sat next to her slinging my arm over her shoulder, she had her arm around my waist leaning into me.

"Hey, Lily I am surprised to see you hear. Warren has been throwing a fit all day because your choice of bikinis," she smiled.

"Hold it this is going to make a great picture," Sparrow said taking the picture then running off, to find more potential pictures.

"Well I am leaving the bonfire soon, I have some plans tonight," I smiled at her.

"Really, me to isn't that odd," she winked at me with a sly smile.

We talked for a few minutes; we started to laugh at Angelo's dancing. And then the flames from the fire rose 20 feet in the air making it a lot hotter. People close to it screamed in fear and some drunk just laughed like morons.

I watched as Warren appeared from the fire, neat trick, shame he didn't get burned. He was walking to Jennifer and I and I knew it was time to go.

"Well see you Jennifer, I have to be home curfew you know," I said as she gave me a hug goodbye.

"Please, just say something to me. I miss you so much; I can't begin to tell you how stupid I am, or how sorry I am. I fucked up but please I need you more than you need me. I don't think I can keep doing this without you," He said to my back. I never even turned around. I just walked away I was nearly down the dune when so much sadness and anger hit me I feel to my knees, I was choking on his emotions.

**8:30 pm my room.**

I stood in my room in a pair of black lace boy short low riding panties, with matching bra. With Sparrow, Sam, Siren, Magenta, Layla all getting ready, they were doing final touches while all I had left was getting my clothes on. My make-up and hair was perfect, I walked into my closet looking for something to wear. Something sexy, short, and can easily piss Warren off. I looked through all my clothes when I heard Layla.

"Hurry up, mom just left for work. The boys have Chang's dad's SUV so come on," she urged me to move faster.

I found it, it was a dark green color block belted one-shoulder spandex, that made it to my ass then that was it. It showed of my slender legs, I put on my black heels with black feather earrings and walked out. My god father would murder the dress maker if he ever saw me in this.

"Oh my, you look smoking fucking hot," Magenta whistled. We hurried out of the house. I got shocked looks from the guys, but they choose not to say anything with their mates so close.

We had no trouble finding the club it was packed, I knew this club it catered to all super beings. But you had to be over 21 to get in, how did Dice expect us to get in.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I asked Sparrow. She smiled with her eyes bright. We parked and got out of the car I spotted Dice talking to the bouncer at the door.

"Hey Dice," I said in a sexy voice from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened lust was seen and I was shocked.

"Hey honey. You are looking really hot I mean oh my fucking god smoking hot," he said leaning down to give me a hug and another small kiss but this time to my full lips.

"Yes, but Leah is better right," I gave him a glare. And he held up his hands in surrender with a slight smirk.

"Come in everyone," he grabbed my hand leading me into the club, my friend's right behind me. I was impressed he got us right in when the bouncer didn't even check our ages. Loud techno music was playing with different colored lights shining all over the place.

"Here, I reserved you a table. We will come dance after they all show up," he kissed my cheek walking back towards the entrance. The boys went to the table, while we girls went to the dance floor to let loose, just in case we get in deep shit at least we had fun.

**55 minutes later**

After drinking some water, we went back to dance the boys following this time. Seeing their mates grinding with other men had the right affect, they danced with us.

Warren and his gang showed up 30 minutes ago, he never noticed me dancing 10 feet from him; he had some ugly brunette clinging to his arm. But I saw the others notice me and my friends giving me smiles and winks. So we just had fun, I had been dancing with this hot guy, who was a dead ringer for Robert Pattison. And I was enjoying myself, he was a great dancer his hands roaming my small body.

I noticed them all coming to dance, Warren and his Whore too. Edward pulled me close as we moved as one while we danced. His large hands resting on my hips as we grinded and swayed, roaming over my breast. I could feel his breath on my neck as I leaned my head back into his shoulder. Through my half lidded eyes I saw Lash looking at me with fear and he was surprised to see me here, this really isn't my thing.

"Is that a ex –boyfriend. He looks pisse,d "Edward said in my ear.

"No, but my ex is the crazy looking one with a streak of red in his hair," I said giving him a kiss on his chin. He smiled and kissed my neck, I would never see this guy again so to hell with it.

I turned in his arms, so I was facing him he was beautiful (wink, wink.) He kissed me with passion and lust; I coiled my arms around his neck his hands roaming from my hips to my legs then back up. His kiss was sweet yet demanding, the way he held me close, his soft lips moved to my slender neck. His hands moved under my dress, resting on my ass cheeks I was worried my panties could be seen. But it felt good at have a man like my body, as his hands gave my ass a firm squeeze.

"What the fuck, that better not be her," I never turned around just kept kissing, ignoring Warren. Edward pulled away when Warren got to close to me pulling me out of Warrens reach.

"Can I help you with something?" Edward said. He didn't look scared of Warren at all, he stood his ground.

"Get away from my girl, or do you want to step outside. Either way she is mine and is coming with me," he said his eyes red.

"Lillian come on, now!" he said to me. I looked back at him with a glare.

"Excuse me do you have brain damage, we broke up, you cheated remember. And is that a girl clinging desperately to your arm. Do not tell me what to do; you gave up being my mate when you chose to cheat," I snapped

"Warren come on let's leave your ex alone. Dance with me," his tart said with a girly voice.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me further on the floor. I saw Dice and Angelo hold him back but they seemed to be losing.

Dice cut in, and we danced to a slower song. "Wow, he is ready to kill. I didn't think he would take it like this, he brought another girl what is his problem," he said with a smile as he kissed my neck, as we danced.

"I know I must have been so special to him, to move on so quickly," I said. He went back to Leah, I danced with all my friends and I danced with some of Warrens as well. I was currently dancing with Freeze; yeah we are getting a lot of unwanted looks.

"This is slow torture for Warren, he seems ready to blow. I hate to say it. But he really is sorry, I saw him talking to Sparrow to get you to believe him. You want to go to the mall tomorrow, I need to do some school shopping," she said running her hands over my butt, we could hear groans over the music and laughed.

"Yeah I need some school stuff, Layla went a couple of days ago, and I was too lazy," I ran my small hand between her smaller breasts she moved into me, her hands on my ass.

"Can I join? Can we take this back to my bed room?" Angelo asked. He moved with us to the beat of the music, we looked like we were having a threesome on the dance floor, it was great. I could feel hate, love, lust and volatile anger all towards me.

I left to go to the bathroom when Edward stopped me "hey I have to go here is my cell, I hope you text me," Edward smiled, I smiled back and programmed his number right there. He gave me a sweet little kiss then walked away blending into the crown of people.

I went into the bathroom I sent him a text "I hope to see you again," with a winks face. I washed my hands and fixed my make-up. When Leah, Freeze, Cassie, Sue and the tart came in. I looked up and Cassie and Sue gave me a bone crushing hug.

"We miss you," they said together I laughed "I miss ya'll too," I knew the tart was trying to give me the evil eye.

"Do you have a problem, or are you into the ladies? You're sure staring hard," I snapped.

"I want you to stay away from my, boyfriend," I was shocked until I heard.

"He is not your boyfriend," Leah said. The tart darted forward trying to slap me, I grabbed her wrist mid slap and punched her.

"If you are stupid enough to try and hit me, you better be able to take a hit," I walked out. And went back to my table, it was 4 am and I was so tired.

"You ready to go, I am so tired," they all got up and I walked to Dice at Warren's table I bent over and whispered.

"I had a great time, thanks." I gave him a kiss on the lips. I moved and gave Freeze, Leah, Cassie, Sue a hug before I went home. Angelo stood and wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up while he hugged me, pulling my dress up.

"So is that a no about you in my bed?" Angelo asked and I laughed. Warren growled and stood up but Dice got in his way.

"You're leaving too?" Freeze asked.

"Yeah are you. I am so fucking tired shit I am lucky if we make it home before my mother, now that I think about it," she nodded and gave me a look.

Lash and Warren watched as I ignored them, giving everyone else a hug and kiss.

"Can you try and forgive Lash, he feels horrible. Lash and Warren aren't even talking. Lash hates him for everything but please for me," I look at Cassie her big brown eyes pleading.

I walked and bend over hopefully not showing anything, but from Dice's low whistle I knew I did. I bent down instead of bend over "I forgive you, you can thank Cassie," He pull's me into his lap hugging me tight. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and stood up straitening myself. I walked away going towards the front door, wanting to go to sleep. I saw in the mirror Warrens crushed face, his eyes watery. We had to hurry home, before our parents found out we snuck out and went to a club.

We made it home around 5:40 am and slipped in to the house. Chang dropped off the other girls at their houses.

I cleaned the make-up from my face then brushed my teeth and hair. I made my way to my room and laid on the covers of my bed. I starred up at the ceiling thinking about tonight and Warrens crushed expression, plus the broken nose I gave his tramp. My eye lids started to get heavy and before I could do anything I was dead asleep.

The blazing sun shone through my window waking me up unpleasantly, how did my shoes get off, how did I get under my covers for that fact. I wondered as I slowly got out of bed and my door opened with my mother who looked very upset, Layla scared behind her.

"Magenta's mother just called, tell me why you're dressed like that young lady. I guess Magenta snuck out last night but she won't say with whom, but I can see for myself who she was with," My mother said in a firm tone.

"Yeah I went out with her last night to a club, it was all in fun. We didn't get arrested this time but I will try harder next time," I said with an attitude.

"Your grounded Lillian," she said.

"Oh okay, I don't leave the house any way great I can sleep more. So are you going to run with Jennifer and get my school clothes," I said.

"You can go with her but nowhere else, I expect better from you. Can't you behave I don't want a call saying your hurt or hurt someone," I rolled my eyes at her.

"I love Layla more the anything, but I am not her. I will take your punishment because I fucked up," I said shutting my door in her face.

I began stripping off my dress then putting some shorts and a black top on. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and lazily made my way to the bathroom to make myself decent and empty my bladder.

I walked out and called Magenta, she picked her cell up in two rings.

"Better be good whoever this is," She said she had been sleeping.

"Bitch wake your ass up. Your ass got caught you fucking bitch, my mom saw my dress and I am grounded for being with you last night," I said laughing.

"Fuck, you and me both, I told my mom at least we didn't get arrested this time but it didn't help at all," She laughed.

"Fuck I said the same shit but added that we would try harder next time," We laughed and talked for a few more minutes.

"Hey Jennifer, so Magenta got caught coming in at six in the morning. And I had fallen asleep in my dress and well my mom got a call from Magenta's mom. And I got caught or gave myself up so Magenta didn't go down alone," I said and she laughed.

"Nice I got in deep shit too, my dad was up we try not to be out until 5 since it is a drive. But can you still go shopping my dad said I can," Jennifer said.

"Yeah my mom said I could," I said.

We talked for a while before I was tired again, I crawled into bed cover my whole body up.

**Thank you, yes I have a thing for Robert Pattisen and Edward Cullen. Reviews would be good**


	21. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 21 I still don't own Sky High revised edition**

**Lillian's point of view.**

"Wake up women, damn," I was being violently shaken. I groaned and rolled back over, trying to ignore the blonde pest from hell. I started to feel cold, really cold. I jumped out of bed.

"God damn you Freeze," I shrieked "A simple get up, would have been easier, and less fucking cold," I snapped at her smiling face, she can be such a pain in the ass.

"I tried that 20 minutes ago, you sleep like the dead. I was about to call Warren to come and wake you up," she smiled while walking to my door. "Get ready 20 minutes then I want to go," she said in a sugary voice.

I mentally wanted to shove her down the stairs, or strangle her.

But instead I headed to the bathroom to relieve myself; I turned on the hot water on. I started taking my clothes off; I was going to make her wait. I stepped in to the hot water, letting the heat warm me up while relaxing my muscles. I took extra-long, enjoying the scrubbing and the scent of my mint and honey body wash.

**38 Minutes later…..**

I had my hair dried and make-up finished, I walked in to my bedroom. I pulled on my black skinnies, and clasped my black bra. Tugging on a green eyelet lace top, with suede green strappy sandals with a back. I grabbed my purse making sure I had enough money and I should have known that I did. I noticed something shinning on the window seal; I walked over and picked up a black crystal Lily that hung from its fine white gold chain.

He was in my room last night or this morning, now so many things made sense. Being tucked in, shoes off when I woke this morning well at least he didn't undress me as well. I put the necklace in my jewelry box for safe keeping, and walked out of the room.

"Finally, I thought you drowned in the shower. I was getting worried for you," she said as I walked in the kitchen.

"And you couldn't ruin your hair to save me. Come on lets go," We walked out of the house, locking it behind us. Mom was at work and Layla was helping Magenta with a project. We got in her fiat and drove off to the mall or so I had thought.

"I have to stop by Leah's, she is coming with us. She needs some school stuff too," she said not looking at me; I could so slap her right now.

"Great thanks for picking me up first, are you trying to get me to see Warren?" I asked. She turned up the radio; I reached over and flicked her ear hard watching her flinch away in pain.

We pulled to the curb, in front of the Peace household. I dreaded going in but I opened the door and walked by Freeze's side going up the nice front walk way. No one would ever think badass Warren Peace lived here.

Freeze just walked in like she owned the place. I watched her walk to the stairs. I walked in to the kitchen pouring half a glass of the coldest ice cold water. I walked up the stairs when I heard Freeze yelling.

"Leah, you're as bad as Lily, get your fucking ass up. 20 minutes then we leave," I smiled and turned to look at the black door, I walked in I could feel Freezes eyes on my back like iced daggers.

I watched him for a few minutes; he looked so relaxed just sleeping. His smooth tanned skin looking peaceful not angry or worried. I can see why I love and miss him, he is my heart.

I poured the cold liquid on him on his balls, stepping back immediately. He flew out of bed, looking demented and ready to roast the person who dared drench him. His dark eyes looked wild; until they looked at me.

"Did you pour the cold water on me?" he asked stalking towards me like a giant lion.

"Yes, Stay out of my room while I sleep, that is some creepy stalker shit right there. What is your problem Warren?" I said with malice coloring my tone. I started poking him in the chest with every word that I said.

He looked down at me, a smirk on his face. I stomped on his bare foot; I was satisfied when I heard him gasp in pain. I was already storming out of his room. His arms were suddenly around me in a vice grip. He dragged me under his covers; I wanted to laugh at his silliness. He slides his hand down my arm and around waist, sliding it under my shirt, where it rested on my flat stomach.

The slight roughness of his fingertips rasped against my smooth skin as he began making little circles with them. His hand swept up to my breast giving one a small squeeze.

Abruptly my heart was hammering; my breath was coming in rapid little pants as a deep throb between my legs. His hand slid back down, over my thigh as he lightly bit into the muscle on my shoulder, running his warm, wet tongue over the little sting his teeth left behind. Stop I wanted to say, we should stop now. I yeah, I will just go along with it. His hand found my center, his palm massaged my core. I was shivering, with the sensation from what he was doing. I could feel a ball forming in my lower stomach every second getting bigger. His lips moved back to the curve of my shoulder, he ran his tongue over the spot, and then he bit with force into my soft skin.

My skin gave with the pressure of his bite, my eyes shot open wide with panic. I started to scream; his hand left my core and clamped down over my mouth. He stared applying more pressure with his teeth, I tried to push him off his other hand came and held me down. All that training, and I couldn't get free from him.

I watched as his wild dark eyes, turned red with whatever emotion he was feeling. I could feel blood dripping down my breast; I also could feel his light sucking on my neck ingesting my blood. He has so many issues; minutes pass by as I struggle and he drinks. Than he pulls up, trying to catch his breath his face flushed his body hotter than ever, his skin felt like it could burn me. I pulled my small fist back and sending it crashing into his face. I wiggled out from underneath him and ran for the door my hand on my neck; I could feel the blood still pouring out. I ran into the hall and right in to Leah, her eyes wide with fear as she saw the blood pouring from my neck, she called.

"Dice, Angelo help," she kept calling. Angelo and Dice ran into the hall from her room with surprised looks on their faces.

"Mother fucker, what the hell is Warren playing at," Angelo hissed out.

Jennifer grabbed a dish rage and held it to my neck applying pressure on the wound.

A fierce snarl tore from Warrens exposed chest as he appeared in the hall. I backed up from him his eyes set on me, Leah and Jennifer pulled me even further back.

"MINE," he snarled at everyone.

What the fuck, did he think he was a Veela from Harry Potter or some shit?

I watched as Warren lunged at me, but Angelo and Dice rugby tackled him to the floor. Trying to subdue him, they were failing Warren seemed more powerful. What has he been up to, I could only wonder. His eyes were still red, and still had my blood on his lips.

"Mine, mine," he snarled over and over. I was very worried; I needed to talk to my father and Mr. Medulla soon. I was not his dinner that much I was sure of, his eyes started to glaze over like he was on serious drugs his struggling stopped and they pulled him into his room locking the door. They better hold him he was scary right now, my mom is going to freak when she sees I will have to get a rabies shot.

"What was that about girls?" Lady Peace said from behind us. And we turned as one, her eyes showed her fear; she tugged at the collar of her shirt. I would ask her later not in front of everyone.

"Come on let's get it cleaned," she pulled me into her room. And sat my ass in a plush chair, she came back with a first aid- kit and went to work on my wound. I winced as it stung; she had to get in to the bite to make sure it was fully cleaned.

"Why, would he try and eat me?" I asked. I was shocked at him, he is aggressive but never this bad. I watched as Lady Peace was lost in thought.

"He wants to show all the men, to whom you belong to. His father was the same way when he fell to the disease. I hoped he wouldn't progress this far, I am going to lose him," she let out a heart breaking sob. I went and pulled her into a hug, along with Jennifer and Leah.

"I have Mr. Medulla, and my father working on a more advanced medication for Warren, I am just waiting," I told her in a soothing voice, wanting her to know we cared and would still be here.

"He will fully succumb to the disease, but he will be the Warren we love soon after, I can't tell you how I know so don't ever say anything to him, please," I finished. She finished bandaging my neck when we heard him banging at his mom's door.

"Lily," he sounded odd, but I can't put a finger on it. I opened the door and saw Warren still in his boxers. His eyes back to normal, Dark. I hated myself for wanting him; I should run and never look back. With him staring at my neck, and the white bandage covering my neck. I noticed his bulging erection pressing against his boxer's. The pull wouldn't let me leave him completely. But he was sick and needed help in a major way, he just stared at me.

"Come on lets go change your shirt," Leah walked passed Warren, he never even flinched. I followed her, and I heard a deep growl coming from Warren, as I moved passed him he came closer and I moved faster to Leah's room.

Our shopping trip was a long fashion show; I wanted to kill Freeze for inviting me. I don't mind shopping if it isn't an all-day process. But trying on over 75 outfits was pushing my sanity. Leah had I dragged her out of the mall, we walked to her car and drove away from the dreaded mall.

"Sorry I love to shop, most people don't like going with me," she said with sadness in her voice.

"It's okay, I don't mind, I was just worried, that I might turn in to a zombie any minute. Then sadly you and Leah would be the first to go," I said being dead serious, I cracked a smile that had us all laughing.

Jennifer turned up the music, blasting it loudly. We sang and danced to every song that came on, looking quite stupid to other people. Jennifer's crystal blue cell started to ring; she quickly turned down the music.

"Hello, daddy yes we can, okay 15 to 20 minutes. I love you too bye daddy," she hung up and turned the music back up and stared talking.

"Daddy wants to meet you," she said as if it was nothing. I looked back her with a puzzled expression. Why would her father want to meet me?

"He meets all my friends. Even the females," she answered my unasked question. I could see the reason in that, so I would agree.

"When?" I asked.

"15 -20 minutes." she said taking a sharp right turn. She pulled in the parking lot of the Paper Lantern. Great place to eat, unless your ex is the head cook then I would watch it.

We made our way out of the car, and waited next to it for her father. Leah was swaying to unheard music, while Freeze and I watch with smiles on our faces.

"It is getting flipping cold, Jennifer fucking stop it bitch," I grumbled. I saw Freeze smile at me then she winked I flicked her small nose.

"You're both odd," Leah said as I put my arm around her shoulder, we talked to pass the time, about school and stuff. I planned on spending time with my family, seeing my dad, my godparents and my friends. I was unhappy my sleeping would be cut short soon, but school isn't fair.

"Can we wait inside for daddy; those six boys are freaking me out," I looked over to the boys; they were watching us and whispering to each other. I didn't think that much of it, but Leah and Jennifer looked nervous, I swear.

"Do you have a problem, or did your mothers not teach you that it is rude to stare. I mean I know we are hot but you are not our type thanks," I called to them as Freeze and Leah grabbed an arm and pulled me inside. I saw the tallest one smile at me, I flipped him off he didn't look happy then.

We took a booth in the back; by the kitchen the heat was welcome. Our waitress came over and took our drink order and walked away.

"Why, did you call out to them, they could be killers," I raised an eyebrow.

"Are we heroes or not, I asked if they had a problem," I said not thinking anything of it.

"I don't want trouble, but trouble seems to have a hard on for me," I said with a smirk. The girls just smiled and shook their heads at me. We watched as the six boys took a booth two away from ours.

"And the hard on, his name is Warren," Leah joked around.

"Hello, my sweet little Jelly bean," We looked at a very handsome man. He was at least 6'4'; he was built with blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, his hair cut short. He wore an Italian suit, he looked maybe 40, and I would date him.

"Daddy, I asked you never to call me that in public," she said embarrassed. I started laughing until no sound came out, I looked at Leah and she wasn't fairing any better. We got ourselves under control, while Jennifer just glared at us.

"Sorry Jennifer, please introduce me to your friends," he demanded in a kind voice.

"This is Lillian Williams and Leah Layfette, guys this is my dad, Jared James also known as Hurricane," she said the last part in a whisper.

We greeted each other and talked for a while until over server came to take our order. After we finished ordering he started in on the questions.

"Lily, is your mother by chance Lacy Williams the vet, also known as Sprite?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a twin her name is Layla," I answered. Most heroes know each other. I saw Freeze look at her dad confused.

"That would make your father Lord Chaos," he didn't sound mad or vindictive so I answer honestly.

"Yes he is my father," I said with pride.

"Very good brilliant man, I heard you took the highest award before school ended, I great feet for a freshmen. You will make your father proud," he smiled and excused himself to take a call.

"Sorry, he never asked that to anyone, not even Warren," Jennifer said. Just then the boys walked over with perverted creepy looks on their faces

"So you ladies want to have a good time," The oldest said with an air of superiority.

"We could show you little ones a thing or two. About real men and what they can do," Another said coming close to me.

"Sorry we have boyfriends, so no thank you," Freeze said with Leah chiming in "You should leave," she said.

"Well we can always do this the hard way," he sneered at us his friends grinning behind him.

"One chance, I am being nice so please leave, or I will show you the hard way," I said.

"Oh really sexy, than what if we don't leave," he said.

"WARREN," I called hearing Jennifer and Leah gasp, Warren could kill them for this.

"You called my love," the boys turn to see a very pissed off Warren Peace with his blood red eyes and smoke coming off him.

"These gentlemen, said they could have us the hard way, do you know what that means?" I said in a sweet innocent voice, I put on my soft doe eyes. I watched fire start licking over his body, he looked hot.

"Hey, man chill we didn't mean any harm, they are just so hot and sexy we wanted to have some fun, we like our girls younger," one stupid man said.

"I think it is time you boys left," Jared James said from beside Warren. His blue eyes turned gray and moved like mini tornados.

I smiled as Warren escorted them out, maybe this still could work out, and he never really wants to see me hurt. A sad smile played on my lips, damn him.

**Thank y'all for reading, hope y'all enjoyed it. Review please, criticism is welcome and so are suggestions! Goodbye until next time (:**


	22. Chapter 23

**Here is another chapter this one goes out to Queen of Night this goes out to you. Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view**

With only one week until school the days seemed to fly by in a blur.

I better make the next seven days count, that's why at 2:00 in the afternoon I was just waking up. I removed my ear buds; I started my morning, or afternoon however you look at it, routine.

Once finished I ran down the stairs, but I missed a step and went tumbling down the stairs. I landed with a loud THUD! On the hard wood floor Wow, that sucked and was painful; I am such a dork I should never run down a flight of stairs.

"So that loud noise was you," I looked up into deep green eyes, of my mother.

"I fell and I can't get up, again," I said in pain, she sighed and bent down helping me to my feet. She helped me to the love seat, and looked at my now very swollen and bruised ankle.

"Hello, Dr. Rogson can you make a house call, now, Lillian had a little tumble down the stairs again," My mother said.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Dr. Rogson and Nurse Spex arrived. Nurse Spex gave me a check with her x-ray vision then gave the confirmation: I had a severe sprained ankle. So now I need crutches and a brace on my left foot. I debated on whether or not to call Magenta, so I could have her mom sue my stairs but right now my friends are on vacation.

I sat on the sofa once my mom went to work, so much for the next seven days. I was pissed I wanted to go and mess around now it would be harder.

"Hey Lily, want to go get some pizza?" Layla asked sitting with me.

"Yeah, sounds great," I wanted to get out anyway.

"Can you walk all that way?" I just nodded yes and she smiled.

The doorbell rang and I watched Layla run to get it, damn her.

I watched as Dice and Leah walked in with Layla.

"I will grab you a hoodie and jean shorts, one sock, and shoe, I'll right back," Layla called walking gracefully up the stairs, Damn her.

"What happened?" Leah asked worried, Dice was looking at my ankle.

"I fell down the stairs," they both thought that was funny, while I huffed in annoyance.

"We have a problem, Warren, Angelo and Lash all got arrested last night. I was able to pay to have Warren's truck out of the police in pound. Their bail is too much, Jennifer and Cassie are trying to get as much as they can, but can't tell their parents why," Dice said looking at Leah now.

"I tried to get money from Warren's bank account, but they wouldn't let me, not even to bail him out, Auntie is out of town and this would kill her," Leah said with pleading eyes.

"How much more do ya'll need to get them out," they looked nervous I guessed it was a lot of money.

"Hopefully only 2 grand more," Dice said. Layla walked down holding my clothes, I thanked her and took them putting everything on even with Dice in the front room.

"Layla get my safe, I need it," I said looking her in the eye, she looked alarmed but nodded and jogged back up the stairs, damn her coordination.

I put on the black hoodie with Billabong written in neon green then slipped on the blue jean short shorts; I struggled to put on my neon green sock and black and white converse with neon green laces. Dice looked at me the whole time, Leah looked unfazed by it. Layla skidded into the den handing me a black box with no locks or key holes. I raised my hand to the box; you could hear a series of clicks. I opened the box and removed three grand, careful not to let anyone but Layla see inside. I locked it again with my powers; Layla returned it to the hidden spot I always kept it in.

"We are going too, I will bail them out," I shot a glare at them, daring them to argue. They nodded without any sign of protest. Dice swept me up and carried me to his truck, Layla and Leah behind us with my crutches. I held my bag, while he set me in the front seat.

"Doesn't Leah want to sit in the front?" I asked.

"No, it would be too hard for you to get in back silly," Leah said giggling.

Dice made good time getting to the jail; we saw Jennifer and Cassie waiting outside. And both ladies looked pissed at their boyfriends, or mate.

Cassie, Jennifer and I made our way into the jail; I was limping using the crutches. We made our way over to the front desk and rang the simple bronze bell, like the ones you see in diners. A young officer came up to us.

"Can I help you ladies with something?" he asked in a professional voice.

"Yes, we need to bail out, Angelo Adams, Lash Daniels along with Warren Peace," I said with authority coloring my tone.

"Really well then okay, I will take you back stay away from the bar's, please," he said showing us the way. We walked down a long hallway at the end was a door, when Jet Stream walked out.

"Hello my dear, what has happened did you fall again. I have to run to Paris there is trouble there, I will come see you tonight," she bent down and kissed my head walking away.

"You know Jet Stream," the guard said in complete Awe.

"She is my godmother, so yeah I know her," I said as we walked further into the jail.

We all walked through the door, jail cells on either side. Men were shouting out derogatory comments left and right. But we never looked at them or got too close, we might hurt them.

He had us walking by a pure white cell with no bars but I solid wall with one door, but we by passed it. He sat at the desk and pulled up their names on his computer.

"Their charges are Public intoxication, being a minor and fighting," I sighed. The officer filled out the paper work, and we signed on the dotted line.

"Okay ladies, $3,550.00 is the total for all three," I watched as Jennifer and Cassie expression become even more worried thinking we didn't have enough to bail them out. Cassie and Jennifer both gave him $500.00.

"Okay now only $2,550.00 left," I pulled out a fat roll of cash and counted out the money to the penny. I handed him the correct amount and the girls let out the breath they seemed to be holding.

He typed up the information and files the paper work; he walked to the door and put his hand on the screen. We watched the door open; he never went in but called out.

"Adams, Daniels, and Peace you've been bailed out. I watched as the three boys filed out of the cell, they looked a little worse for the wear but it was to be expected.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING," Jen and Cassie screamed at the same time. Neither blamed Warren, they knew all the boys made poor choices.

"We weren't thinking that was the point," Lash said.

"Enough, it's time to leave. Now," I said putting power behind my words making them do as I say. The girls and I walked out first with the boys, like lost puppies, walking behind us with their tails between their legs.

The sun was blinding as we walked out of the jail. Leah, Dice and Layla walked up to us. Dice tossed Warren his keys and pointed to where Leah parked his truck.

"Thanks see me with the receipt later so I can pay you back." Warren said to Dice. Warren talked to Jennifer and Angelo; I walked to Layla slipping my sunglasses on.

I could feel the tension in the air; it was so heavy and apparent that it could be cut with a knife. We walked down the stairs, to our cars; I was tired already this was bullshit.

I heard a loud SLAP twice and looked at Cassie and Jennifer walking away from the boys; only two had a red face.

"Someone slap Warren to, it's only fair," I called out.

Leah stepped up and bitch slapped her cousin hard, the right side of his cheek red and welted. I gave her a smile and a thumps up while Dice and Layla laughed.

"Better make a good apology soon, they are pissed. And with good right to be, imagine having to bail out your mates because they can't act like men," I said raising my brow.

"Then why aren't you mad," Lash said.

"You and Angelo are my friends and Warren, well he is Warren I expect things like this from him," I hobbled away. Dice helped me to the truck; he dropped us off at the pizzeria with Leah.

"So you aren't mad," I shook my head no.

"Why?" Leah asked. "They are my friends and Warren is my mate, so why be mad what does it achieve in the long run," I said, taking a bite of my meat lovers with mushrooms.

We ate and talked until Dice showed back up, he walked in with Warren. They sat and ordered some food, Warren went to grab a drink and Dice gave me back my money, "Warren went to the bank," I put it in my purse for safe keeping.

After they finished eating I stood up ready to leave." How did you fall down the stairs?" Warren asked giving me a soft look.

I sighed "The stairs attacked me," I said bracing myself on my crutches. But I was quickly swung into Warrens arms, I let out a gasp.

"I can walk you know," I said with fury, I was not a child.

"I know I just don't have all day to watch you hobble to my truck," he said. Great he is taking us home. He helped Layla in to his huge truck and closing the door behind her. He got me in and buckled me before closing the door. He walked to the front and around getting in then starting the engine before pulling out.

"So Warren, are you happy it's your last year at Sky High?" Layla broke the silence that was thick in the air.

He smiled "Kind of, not really sure how I feel about It. I want to be there with Lillian for her last two years, so no not really happy," he said with a friendly tone. "I understand," she said back to him.

"So are you two happy to being going back?" He asked us.

"Of course I am!" she said with a huge smile.

"Nope," I said looking at everything passing by.

"Yeah, no more sleeping until 2:00 pm." he smiled a real smile that showed his sharp I teeth, reminding me of pain when he bites.

We made it home, he had to help us both out of his truck, but with me he carried me into the house putting me in the recliner.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do it but you did. It really means a lot to me that you did, it showed me that you still think there is a chance for us. I love you Lillian, I know I am stupid. And take everything out on you, when you are my everything, I will keep trying to win you back. I was shocked to see that it was you who bailed me out I was expecting my mom, but not you," he ran his finger tip's over my cheek.

"I love you too Warren, I have always stood by you, I can't take you cheating. If we are together I am your only one, that's how it is. Cheat on me again; there will not be any more chances. I will call my father that prison can't hold him if he wanted out," I said. I sealed it with a promise; he looked at me trying to process what I was saying.

"I am going to Will's to watch a movie his parents are out," Layla said walking out; I heard the door click shut.

"Are you taking me back, I promise I will never kiss, touch or even hug another girl without your say so," he looked dead serious. I nodded my head yes.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, we lay on the sofa watching 50 first dates, a smile playing on my lips. I was at home, in his arms where I knew I was supposed to be.

**Sorry that this part is shorter than usual I have been busy lately but hopefully I can make next part a lot longer. Read and review please and thank y'all. Goodbye! (:**


	23. Chapter 24

**Hello every one hope ya'll are having a great weekend. I still don't own Sky high.**

**August 25, 2001**

My alarm is going off for the fourth time; I rolled out of bed landing like a cat on my feet for once. I made my way to the bathroom, thinking of the day ahead. No party this year, odd right it is our sweet 16. But we are visiting my dad and his family will be at the prison. Much to our mother's dismay then to dinner with the strongholds. I was okay with the no party; I am not a party girl. But this leaves two days until school begins. I turned on the shower; while I wait I get my hair dryer and make-up ready.

I love the heat the shower brings, but it can only last so long. I step out to see Layla dressed and ready. That's why I have Warren to always keep me warm.

"I am going to get you an alarm clock with no snooze button." she said looking perfect in a light green flower print floor length dress and brown flats. Her hair in a fishtail, light make-up she pulled off her glamour look with ease, she has a classic beauty.

I am more exotic looking with my eyes and facial structure. I apply minimal make-up I really only like it around my eyes, making them bolder. I put on a short knee length wrap in a forest green. With black heels, and green peacock feather earrings. My hair natural and curly I stuck a light green clip in with a real looking butterfly glittering. I grabbed my bag and we left my room heading downstairs.

"Happy Birthday my angels." our mother called as soon as we walked in. She grabbed us both in a hug, and we let her. She pulled away with tears in her eyes looking sad, she put on a smile.

"Okay, now we are going to see your father first, his mother and sister will be there. You know they are rude but please ignore them dear's." she said. My grandmother and aunt are villainess and hate my mother which makes us dislike them and then there is the fact they have sticks up their asses.

"Can't they see him another time? Why on the day we will be there," Layla said annoyed with the situation.

"No today is fine, we can rub it in your dating Will Stronghold, the Commander and Jet Streams only son," I had an evil smile on my face and they laughed.

45 minutes later: Maxville Prison.

We waited in our chairs; our mother wasn't coming in, due to her hatred of her ex- husband's family.

"Lillian and Layla Williams, Happy Birthday girls, come on." the guard said as we walked with him. We both gave our thanks for his birthday wish, we walked into the open court yard seeing our fathers face light up. Next to him two stern looking women sat. They could be beautiful with their black hair and dark eyes but they are not due to their personality. My father is Italian so is the other two with tan skin flawless skin and looks.

"Happy Birthday Girls how are you today?" he asked giving us each a hug and having us sit across from him, his mother and sister.

"We are well thank you, how are you doing in here?" I answered for the both of us. "As well as to be expected. My girls you both look so beautiful, Layla you look as stunning as your mother, my Princess you are a true beauty," he smiled.

"Mother you remember your only grandchildren, Annalisa your nieces." Yes they looked so thrilled, as did Layla and I.

"Of course my dear son, how you two have grown, isn't that right Annalisa," Grandmother said in a chilled voice.

"Yes mother they have, well girls what classes are you shorted into," Bitch she had to bring that up.

"Hero support," Layla said looking at our Aunt, I use that term loosely.

"Hero." I said right after. I watch their faces fall at Layla's answer but light up at mine.

"So having a big party today, for your sweet 16," Grandmother said to me ignoring Layla.

"No we are going out to dinner with the Strongholds," I heard the two women hiss in displeasure at this, I smiled at their displeasure.

"Your mother is bad enough, but to be seen with them disrespectful to the family. I only hope you two can't have some respect for our family," Grandmother said with venom in her tone.

"Well our mother isn't your family, and Layla is dating Will Stronghold, the Commander and Jet Streams only son. So I find it wise for you to hold your forked tongue while I am here, the both of you. Or I will deal with you personally," I eyed them both with swirling aqua blue eyes.

"Well Princess your training has gone fast you excelled as I knew you would, Layla my flower, I am proud of you and I think you and Will make a great couple," Layla beamed at him for being so accepting of Will and her relationship.

I watched my grandmother and aunt size me up, I looked right back at them my face giving nothing away. I had a cold hard look on my face, they had cold heartless eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Love," I turned and saw Warren and Lady Peace. I gave Willow a quick hug then turned to Warren.

"Hello, Warren," I stood on tiptoe in heels and kissed his cheek he gave me a hug not letting me go, he smiled at my father and the two women.

"Will I see you before my birthday is over?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Leah and mom will be there at dinner, I will be at work, as soon as I get off I will come over. I don't want to have dinner with the Strongholds. I am sorry Layla, Layla happy birthday." I looked sad at this.

"Thank you Warren, its ok I understand," He handed Layla a small box wrapped in Green and Silver box. Where was mine?

"Thank you Warren, wait till Will sees it, he will be so jealous;" She removed a necklace with a beautiful green stone wrapped in white gold.

"Good and you're welcome, only the best for my future sister in law," he gave her a lopsided smile while he still held me close.

"Who the fuck are they, love?' he asked in a rude way sensing I didn't like them.

"Grandmother and Aunt Annalisa this is my mate, Warren Peace," I said introducing them for my daddy's sake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Peace," They said together.

"I am sure it is, love see to you later. I love you," He said kissing my head, giving the two females looks.

"Well I need to go see my dad love, don't look angry I have your gift at home, it is personal," he said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday my sweet one and Layla, at dinner we will have your gifts, "Lady Peace said with a wide grin, walking with Warren to Barons table.

"Happy Birthday girls," Battle called over Layla waved and smiled and I blew him a kiss.

"That is much better Fredrick, a fine looking villain, for your daughter." grandmother hissed out.

I rolled my eyes "What is he talking about sister in law." I laughed a tinkling laugh.

"He wants to get married after school, he talks about it all the time," I smiled.

"Warren, are you trying to marry my 16 year old princess," My dad called over, Layla and I burst out laughing. And Warren smirked and blushed at this.

"Yes sir I am, but she proves hard to convince," Warren called out. And my father smiled at us, the two hours went by slowly and painfully.

"See you next week father," we said giving him a hug and kiss as we got up to leave for the day, knowing the next visit would be better.

"We could help you Lillian, live with us, away from the heroes; you could be great the vilest Villainess sense Magana herself. Your mother and sister are holding you back," Aunt Annalisa and Grandmother said.

I was getting pissed at them and their stupidity, the tables and chairs started to move and shake along with the plants along the court yard, this was a power damping court yard. This was impossible but I was so mad I was going into a complete fury. The guards looked alarmed at me, my hair in a halo of green energy around my head. The trees and grass began to grow up the walls, chairs and benches flying into walls or people.

Next thing I knew Warren stood between me and what he saw as a threat his cold red eyes on my family. He was snarling and everyone but my father stepped back as a large fire ball was in Warren's hands.

"This is lovely, both so powerful. He has red eyes and look at Lillian her eyes are fully aqua," Auntie said in a sinister voice.

He shoved me trying to get me to take my sister and leave; I hit him hard sending my mate right into his father they both flew in to a wall.

I left my Grandmother alone she was a crone, but my Auntie was younger than my father. She was fair game, as I grabbed her and flung her back. I flicked my wrist and Grandmother flew back as well, she tried to come from behind. My auntie stood and smiled and came at me, but I was faster she didn't land one hit. I hit her across the chest as she came back at me, she fell to the ground. I punched her hard, grabbing her throat choking her she had went too far insulting Layla.

Strong warm arms wrapped around me pinning my arms to my side. As a guard helped my aunt up her face bleeding my father smiling holding a crying Layla. I struggled against Warren as he hauled me away from my Aunt.

"Calm my love, you're scaring Layla," Warren whispered in my ear. I felt myself calm my hair falling back down.

"I am so sorry Warren, I didn't think when you grabbed me I didn't mean to hit you," I said with sad eyes.

"Its okay love," He said cupping my cheek giving me a soft kiss, at that all the tension left my body.

"I am sorry daddy," I said while Warren held me.

"It is fine, you did well my princess I love you more than them," He said kissing my forehead.

"Come on Hippie I will walk ya'll out," Warren said as we hugged our father goodbye.

A guard was with us as we walked in to the prison waiting area, our mother looked up. Her eyes widen but I shook my head no, she knew not to ask while Layla was upset.

"We are finished mother, let's go." I said walking Layla out to the car and shutting her in the back seat.

"Layla this is a Green Garnet it's found in Madagascar." she looked surprise that Layla had it.

"It was a birthday gift from Warren. I am not giving it up," she said clearly not willing going to give up the gift.

" I am not going to take it, the Peace and Battle family has a lot of rare gem and stones, I know he didn't steal it." mom said driving to run to get lunch and get our gifts.

I was so hungry by the time we made it to The Blue Phoenix later that night, we walked to the table and everyone but Warren was there, my heart dropped a little at this. I smiled as I greeted my friends, Warren's friends and their families. I received so my wonderful gifts, Layla did as well; Lash even gave her a rare book on extinct plants.

"Who gave you that necklace, is it expensive?" Will asked Layla.

"William you shouldn't ask her that, you do have some manners," Josie scolded her son.

"Warren gave it to her, its Green Garnet Will," I heard gasps from around the table.

"It is beautiful dear, he is very thoughtful," Josie said.

I ordered a flay minion, with fresh veggies and shrimp cocktail. I was almost finished, when I ordered desert, a baked Alaska. The night seemed to go slow and I was enjoying myself till Leah not knowing our mother didn't know.

"So, Warren in was in a state of Goddess Lillian worship when he got home, you were able to use both your powers in the damping courtyard. You sent him flying into a wall kicked the shit out of your Grand'Mere and Aunt. I mean you're the first ever right, Mr. Stronghold," I looked at Leah promising a good slap when I got her alone.

"Yes, I was called about it. I am very proud my little Lily." Steve said acting like it was nothing, but everyone around the table shifted uncomfortably.

"What is Leah talking about dear." my mom said looking right at me, so I told everyone at the table what had transpired in the courtyard, at the prison. How I was just so angry and hurt that they would feel that way about my mom and my world: my sister.

How before I knew it the tables, chairs, plants and other metal objects had started moving or shaking, how the plant life started to go haywire. How Warren also used his power, and tried to get me to leave with Layla. How I hit him and went after my Aunt.

"Were you not upset over their view of yourself?" Jared James (Freeze's father) said raising a brow at me.

"No, what people think of me is of little importance, if people want to think I am like them go head. It changes nothing about me I know what ever side Layla is on I will also be on," I said the two hours went by slowly and painfully.

"I am so proud of you, to stand up for me and Layla. I am sorry that they said that to you." my mom said misty eyed.

I watched Mr. James hand my mother his personal hangerchiff from his pocket, putting his arm around her. I looked wide eyed at Jennifer, but she had the same look on her face, so we looked at Layla but no her too.

"Umm is something going on between you two?" Layla asked. They looked at each other and nodded and our mom began to speak.

"For the last three year's Jared and I have been dating and he asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I was floored when Steve was the one who said.

" How shameful to hide it from your kids, they should have known and had time to adjusted to this, as I believe they didn't always get along right. Well Jennifer and Lillian didn't in fact they hated each other. But to hide it for so long did either of you consider the girls," he said with nothing but disappointment in his voice.

"Really that long mother, did we not mean enough to you could have told us, I am really hurt and can't stand to be here right now. But if he makes you happy then please go for it." Layla said I watched Will take her hand she bent down to me.

"I will see you at home, happy birthday." she said with tears.

"Okay I will see you, and happy birthday Layla," I kissed her cheek.

"How could you, my mother could only passed away one year prior to that, you said you love me and would never lie? I wasn't important enough to tell," I jumped up and grabbed Jennifer before Angelo was out of his chair. She was sobbing, I handed her to Angelo and he gave me her keys, he was taking her home, I turned my swirling aqua eyes to the table.

"Are you happy now the both of you, it couldn't have been that hard to tell us. The people you love most, but you made a very unwise decision to keep a very long relationship a secret. I am appalled at you both, you have hurt us but, you hurt Layla I don't care who you are no one hurts my sister," I said in a deadly voice.

" I won't let it happen again, and as for Jennifer not only did you lie but she is hurt because her mother died before ,but not long enough time for her to heal before you started dating. If you're happy together then be together it wouldn't have mattered if you said it earlier. I unfortunaly am not as forgiving as the other two girls. Cross me and your dead James," I spared a cold look at my mother before walking out. I turned back around and said with a fucking sarcastic tone.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate our 16th birthday." I walked to Freezes car and got in.

No driver license, a problem, I drove around thinking; I would like to have known sooner, I want my mom to be happy. But being with him that long and not telling us until now is crazy, where was the logic or sense in that. I wanted to see Warren, so I headed to his house hoping he was home and not doing something bad.

I pulled up in the drive way, and got out walking to his front door. I opened it walking in, it was completely dark inside, but I could hear music playing in his room. I walked in but didn't see him; I saw a note on his dresser so I read it.

Warlord,

My friend the plan is in motion. We await your command. The sanctum has been set to your DNA only, it is in the location you provide to us, and we looked forward to your new regime. And we will do as you asked and stay away from your mate, she will not be harmed in any way.

Beam

What was he doing, I had to let Lady Peace know. He was becoming what we feared, but I will wait until I can get her alone. If Warren found out I saw it, I don't think he would take it well. I walked to the bathroom I heard running water; I walked in trying to squash my nervousness.

I was very quiet I removed my heels before I even walked in to his room. I saw Warren in the shower, through the glass; I was shocked to see him naked. The water cascaded over his tan muscled chest, his toned legs. I tried to not look at his male parts but wow he had a perfect, round ass. I was sure you could bounce a dime off it; I was in heaven just looking.

So I pushed my luck and started to undress, first my dress, then my bra and panties I removed my clip and earrings. I took three deep breaths, on feather light feet I walked into the shower with Warren sliding my arms around his waist. He jumped so high and had me pinned to the wall in the next second. I smiled as he looked shocked to see who was in there with him.

"You little minx, how did you sneak up on me, and your naked," He looked at me his eyes sliding over my naked body, he pulled me to his naked body.

"I wanted to see you, and boy did I so I had to return the favor." I said with my head on his chest. His heart was pounding out of his chest. I gave an inward smile, at this I looked into his dark eyes. As he blocked the water from hitting me in the face. I twisted so the water would hit me, I should take a shower now that I am in one.

"Lillian, I want you, this isn't a good idea, unless you're ready. I mean your naked wet body is pressing against mine, is making me very horny, I don't know if I can control myself much longer," he said with a deep voice, I could feel his man hood in my stomach telling me he wanted me.

I made up my mind, before he fell I wanted this, I wanted him.

I kissed his chest in long trials; I ran my tongue over his hard nipples biting down lightly. He let out a groan; I ran my nails over his back raking lightly down it, then over his ass the same way. He pulled my hair back hard, lifting my face to him, his lips crushing down on mine, with pure animalistic lust. He was gripping me hard, I would have some bruising, as he pushed me into the wall of the shower, his hand grabbing my ass, and he slapped it hard.

I let out a loud gasp, he turned off the water and I stepped out. I stopped myself from rubbing the huge red mark on my butt. But I could feel his eyes on my naked body.

I wrapped a towel around me and he pulled on a shirt and boxers, with a pair of pants. I walked out swaying my hips, I sat on his bed. I would need to dry off before I got redressed. He walked out and set my clothes on his dresser and locked all three locks on his door. Suddenly I became very nervous, I wanted it but I was scared, I may not be good enough I am a virgin and he has been around the block if you know what I mean.

He looked down at me, and a low rumbling sound started in his chest. Working up to the back of his throat, my leg's turned to jelly with the look he was giving me, my throat tight and heart pounding. Slowly he bent down over me; he lifted his hand and pulled off my towel leaving me exposed. His hand came down on my exposed breast, large and round, soft with large, tight pink nipples. He filled his palm with me, to discover a new warm, velvety texture of my flesh. . Then just as slowly his hand drifted down ward, smoothing over the sleek delta of my stomach and the slope of my lower abdomen, his fingers at last sliding into the dark curls of my women hood. I sat there, shaking wildly and unable to move, paralyzed by the hot river of pleasure that followed his questioning touch. One finger made a bolder foray, my body jerked wildly , I whimpered as he touched me, his finger was trying to enter me, I was wet, he kept pushing a little too hard till his finger was in. I jerked and cried out, I felt the intrusion and was scared. He moved it around and in and then pulled it out, I was gasping.

He lifted his gaze, "I love you Lillian." he said in a deep husky voice. "I love you too Warren, now till forever." I said panting.

"You're mine forever." he said. Then he started. He was cupping the soft female mound, then his hand drifted to my breast, he latched his mouth around my nipple licking and sucking, he nibbled hard he moved to my other breast and repeated his ministrations.

My eyes were half closed, glazed with desire; my lips were moist and parted, my breath coming in and out in a rush and gasps. And a look of sweet carnality exploded the slim hold he still had on himself. With a wild, deep sound, he tore off his shirt, and then he jerked his pants until they lay on the floor, along with my towel.

He was on top of my smaller body, his hands bracing me for him. He kissed me, with lust and passion; he lowered himself into me, with a rocking motion trying to fit in. My body arched and I screamed into his mouth, in pain and shock. He held me down with his body, my walls gave way and he slid in until my velvet walls in cased him, but he wasn't fully in yet. With all his will power he was able to hold still so I could adjust, I cried out, his mouth was on my neck. There was a pinching discomfort, with a jolt to my senses.

He… Was… oh….

"Take it all." he groaned, demanded, pleaded. He hung over me his face beaded with sweat, his expression at once tortured and ecstatic.

"All of me. Please." his voice was horse with need.

"Let yourself relax-yes. Like that. More. Please. Lillian, Love! You're mine, you're mine, you're mine….."

The raw primitive chant washed over me, I continually cried out, as he kept moving in and out with hard, deep, thrusts. As he made my body take in his fully.

Powerfully, our bodies moved together. The intensity was unbearable. He had rolled his hips into me, with a heavy surge, and it was abruptly too much for me to handle, making me writhe and shake beneath him, my senses shattered in a mind blowing climax.

I cried out "War - Warre - WARREN." I raked my nails down his back hard I could feel the wet blood, as I cried and shook around him.

I was in a bubble of shimmering pleasure and intense heat.

Smoke was coming off Warren, I saw through my heavy lidded eyes. I felt his heavy pounding of his hard thrusts; he was driving himself with rough force into me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him clinging to him. Then he started to shake and tremble heaving of his body in my arms. His horse wild cries filled my ears, and then came rough moans as he reached his release. He thrusted frantically in me, I felt hot liquid being spurted in me. He became silent, and still. His muscled body relaxed, and his heavy weight bore down on me, but I cradled him gently, my hands in his long hair.

He levered himself onto his right elbow, he looked down at me as I was pressed into his chest. His beautiful dark eyes were darker with concern and lust for me. After he had taken me with all the care and finesse of a bull in rut! But love was in his eyes, love so pure, it was shining in his eyes. It shattered a wall, in my mind and soul, leaving me vulnerable in a way I have never been before.

I fell asleep in his arms for the first time; I knew it would not be the last.

Okay there y'all go! Hope y'all enjoyed it; another chapter will be posted tomorrow. Goodbye until then! (:


	24. Chapter 25

**Hello this is the revised edition of What If? revised**

**Warrens point of view.**

I watched my angel while she slept her hair in a halo of blackness around her head. Her plump lips slightly parted as she dreamed, her small body pressed against mine with her head resting on my chest and her arm draped over my torso. I won't give up on her; I will not cheat, but most of all she will always be mine. Whether she wants it to be that way or not, she is mine.

I tried not to wake her as I reach for the note on my table; I read it over smiling, my plans are slowly falling into place. It is only a matter of time before my plans become reality; I just need a few key people to join me. Some will be easier than others; I will not be detoured from my goal, not by anyone. I am not indestructible, and I have my fears, more than once my new friends have warned me that she would need to be handled.

Well they will never find his body that's for sure, she will surely leave me when she finds anything out, and she has planted herself firmly on the side of good. Layla! If something was to happen to her, Lillian would be easy to mold into my dark queen, but then that prying bitch Sparrow would have to go soon, the way she watched me. She is trying to find out my plans, or what she thinks I am doing behind Lily's back. But she has to be dealt with, in an untraceable manner; Lily would have no mercy on me if she was to discover that I was behind it.

I slowly burn the note, destroying any trace that the note was ever here. I glance at Lily still sleeping, if she saw that she would have done something, she wouldn't have let it go. But she gave herself willingly to me, she is the best I have ever had, and I have had a far few. But with my mate it is always the best feeling being inside her, I waited for a long time to feel her walls clenching me as she came.

I will have to take her by force if she won't join me, and I will kill who ever try's to stop me. But I fear before I can reach my goals, she will leave me, I won't be able to stop her then. But she will be mine, I will marry her someday, but having a child is out of the question they will ruin my plans, I will not have that.

I look at my clock 11:21 pm. Time to wake her up, her mother might decide to come over and what a surprise seeing her daughter naked in my bed. I lightly shake her, she doesn't move she is a heavy sleeper she must be so tired. I start nuzzling her large breast; they are perfect; I lightly suck on her nipple. Running my teeth over the swollen nub, she starts to move as I slide my hand down her stomach.

I move my hand and lower my head to her swollen folds, I can see the blood and wetness, and I open her to me, licking in long strides at her vaginal lips. I start moving my tongue in her wanting to taste her, in slow movements than faster.

"Oh Warren," I hear her cry out my name. I bury my face in her wetness, sucking on her clit; I inserted one finger drawling out her juices. As she is rocking into me, holding my head to her. I griped her hips as I feel her walls clap down, she let out a feral cry trying to pull away from the madding pleasure. She came all over me, I lick and tongue her until her shaking stops and she lies panting.

"Time to wake up, love, before your mother shows up or your god father. And I don't think he will take it in stride seeing us naked in bed together," I said with my face wet from her.

"Oh yeah, I am sure it would end real well. But, I should get home to Layla," she said still panting and slightly shaking

"I didn't know it was supposed to hurt so much, and why is there a lot of bleeding and bruising?" she said in a low voice while putting on her panties. I looked away from her and start to get dressed. I hurt her a lot, I drove into her and she tore. I didn't answer her she didn't think I heard her, I felt bad.

"Here love, Happy Birthday," I handed her a small box.

I watched as she opened it, her eyes getting bright, as she saw the pure red diamond ring nestled in to the black velvet. She looked at me with wide aqua eyes; my heart felt a little warmer at that, well that could be a problem.

"It's an engagement ring for after high school. I wanted you to have it now, it was my mother's," I said putting the ring on her left ring finger where it better stay.

"Warren I am too young to be engaged, I want to wait until after college to do that," she said looking at the ring with awe and love.

"Okay but just wear it please, I will ask you again in a couple years. If that's the way you want it to be," I smiled at her. She walked out of the room she was walking different, I grabbed my keys to take her home, but she walked to Jennifer's car instead.

"I have Jennifer's car, I can drive myself home," I didn't like that, what if she didn't go straight home she is mine, I thought I just proved that to her in bed.

"I will take you, get in my truck now you don't even have a license so get in now," I said I could hear the possessive control taking over anger laced my tone. She looked at me with fierce aqua eyes; she would have to learn her place soon. I started to walk over, I was going to show her, but I saw the look in her eyes. In a blink she was in the car and she was pulling out of my drive way. But she saw me jump into my truck, but she was faster. I watched her walk into her house she watched me drive off.

**One hour later William's house.**

I watched her in the darkness; she is sitting with her sister. They look upset about something, what didn't Lillian tell me? I know the better part of me is fighting for control, we don't want to hurt her, and we both wanted to control her. To have her by our side, ruling at our side. I watched as she enters her room alone, turning on her light and going to her phone near her bed.

"Hey, Freeze are you okay?" she asked her sweet voice full of love and concern for her friend, who she has almost killed for me.

"That's good, I am glad, we are practically sisters, isn't that cool, but I have a question. Why I am in pain, there is a lot bleeding and bruising after being with Warren, you know my first time? I was too scared to ask him. He was acting odd he is most likely pissed I drove off when he wanted to take me home," she looked deep in the conversation. And in whatever Freeze was telling her. What is this about being sisters? She neglected to tell me something, didn't she?

"Okay see you soon, thanks sis," she laughed, it was such a beautiful sound, as she hung up. She striped and I saw bruises on her hips, outer thighs and in between her thighs, on her stomach and breast as well. And went into her bathroom, I waited in the shadows waiting and watching.

Nearly half an hour has gone by and she finally walks out, in a pair of black spandex short's, and green tight top. It stretches along her large breasts perfectly. I walked out and grabbed her in my iron grab and spun her around to face me. She look's panicked at seeing me in her room, foolish child she thought I would let this go. I smiled at her and she look's into my crimson eye's in fear.

"You need to learn your place; you can't walk or run from me, you're mine. And here I thought you understood that, I thought you were smart. After what we just did you pull your shit again Lillian," I said in a sinister voice, I was pissed she ran off, and disobeyed me again. She looked at me like I was crazy; I might be but all the more reason to listen to me.

"Where do you get that you own me Warren, I am your girlfriend by choice, I am not your property nor will I ever be." she said with malice in her tinkling voice. She stood toe to toe with me, but she was much shorter then I, but she is a fierce little thing.

I grab her and throw her against the far wall, just trying to get my point across to her. But she got up with feline grace, and stocked across the room. I watched as she raised her hand to slap me.

"ARGH! Stupid bitch," She kneed me in my balls. I backhanded her and she stumbled back and I came forward and had her against the wall.

"You will do as I say, do you understand?" I pressed my arm to her throat, lifting her off the floor. She was small and didn't weight anything, her cold eyes looking at me.

"Fuck off Warren I am not yours to control," she spat at me. I circled her small wrist with my hand and with a loud Snap it was broken. She didn't scream out or even cry. Great, I would have to look sorry, later.

I walked out leaving her on the floor, as I turned away; I mustered up fake tears and looked at her. "I - I'm sorry- sorry please lily please," she pointed for me to leave and I did. I watched as Freeze walked up the drive and straight into the house, I went home to make sure Lillian knew I was "sorry,"

**The next morning.**

I watched Leah through half lidded eyes, I was "asleep" I told her not to call Lily, knowing she would. Females are so predictable and controllable.

"Lily, its Leah, are you okay, a cast on your wrist, no wonder Warren checked himself into the hospital. He came home in a rage, saying he hurt you again and had auntie take him to the hospital. Okay see you soon I am so sorry for what he has done," she said with such emotion even I couldn't doubt she meant every word. She sat in a chair, I could see my mom talking to the doctor, and wanting to make sure I didn't miss school tomorrow.

**Two hours later**

I was" woken" up to women talking in hushed voices, I barley opened my eyes seeing Lillian, Layla, Leah and my mother.

Layla placed a vase on my table, a vase of Fire Lily's, she is sweet. I looked at my Lily she has a white cast with green medical (fiber glass) wrapped around it. I felt a pang of horrible guilt at this, I pushed it back down. But I failed her as a boyfriend, and I will have to watch myself from now on.

"I don't know, Willow this is getting out of hand. He wanted to kill me. He is to controlling how can I do things without setting him off, I will stand by him, and maybe I won't its heads or tails right now," I was worried, a few tears and a couple days tied to this bed, and she wasn't sure she would stay. But I need to keep my temper in check; this won't work again if it even works this time.

"Well I have to go; I can't see him right now and I have plans," I felt her soft lips against mine for a brief moment then it was gone. She was so loving, I loved everything about her. But what are these plans she is talking about?

**Two days later**

I have missed two days of my senior year, well who cares it was for a good cause, MINE. I walked into the school searching for my Lily, but the fucking bell rang. I would have to wait; I walked into Mr. Medulla's science class and take a seat with Dice, who looks at me with a strange expression. He pointed to some kid sitting with Freeze, wait that kid looks familiar but from where.

"Mr. Peace please pay attention to my class, not Mr. Mason," Mr. Medulla called out. I turned to him with a snarled look on my face; he doesn't bat an eyelash at it. A while later I looked at Freeze and the new kid, I don't like him, I don't know why, but it would come to me soon, he looked at me and smiled a knowing smile.

"Why, did you hurt her, how can you even claim to love her, oh I know I can't control it?" Angelo and Dice cornered me after defense class. Looking clearly pissed off at me, I gave a mental sigh she had them both wrapped around her fingers.

"Why, do you think I locked myself up in a hospital, I had so much meds pumped into me, no matter what I fail her," I said and they looked skeptical still but said.

"Just don't hurt her again, or we will step in Warren, we are still your best friends. But she means a lot to me and Angelo and we won't watch you fuck her over anymore," Dice warned me, yeah right best friends, I have new friends that will follow me.

"Thanks for everything," I said walking to the lunch room. I know she will be there, we walked in and the new kid is at her table sitting close to her and it hits me where I have seen him before. The club she was dancing and letting him kiss her his hands on her fine ass, I wanted to kill him and I would. I saw that Jennifer, Cassie, Sue and Leah sat with Lily now.

"Lillian can I talk to you?" I said in a calm voice not looking at the new kid. She looked up at me, trying to judge my mood she could see the fury within, but she still got up and walked with me.

"I really am sorry, I can understand why you didn't come and see me in the hospital," I said putting sadness in my voice. I looked at the ground, I was afraid she would see right through me.

"I did come and see you twice, you were napping both times, because the medication they gave you," she said. She sounded normal like she already forgave me, I knew she would.

"Still it's no excuse for my behavior, I need to control myself. I was out of control, if you want to break up I understand and this time I will leave you alone," I said. Hoping she wouldn't take the bluff, me leave her alone that was laughable. I looked into her eyes, she was lost in thought.

"I will give you a chance, you are sorry I know you don't want to hurt me. And yeah right please stop because one day I'll call your bluff about leaving me alone," she said taking my large hand in her smaller one. I gave her a smile and a kiss on her lips.

"I love you War," my heart felt full when she said that, I wanted her to love me, and only me.

"That new kid at the table he looks familiar, but I can't remember from where," I said. Hoping she wouldn't lie to me, she better not lie to me or I will deal with her after school.

"He was at the club, that one time I went with my friends, when we were not together," she put a lot of emphases on not together. I looked at her and she stepped back, I took three deep breaths, she told the truth she didn't lie I chanted over and over.

"Oh okay, I mean you're not going to leave me for him right," I said unsure of myself.

She smiles "no," she said as we walked back into the lunch room. She sat back at her table and me at mine, I watched the kid pull her attention to him, and he was making her laugh and smile. That was my job he wanted what was mine, no one has what's mine.

I waited until he was alone, I walked silently behind him shoving him face first into a wall. Holding him with my more muscular body, I heard him gasp as he impacted with the wall.

"She is mine, you even think about her I will kill you, I advise you to stay away from her. And if you don't I will hunt you down and burn your body," I growl out.

"She can be friends with anybody she chooses Peace, you wouldn't want Lillian to find out what you're doing to Edward do you," I turn to face Will stronghold. The bastard thinks he is all that, well I will knock him down a peg or two.

I walked forward when I hear Coach Boom "Class now boys, enough Peace control yourself here at school," he called us to class.

"Hi Warren," Lily said. She sat with me after we ran the 10 laps; I was watching everyone still running. She rested her head on my shoulder; I automatically put my arm around her slender waist.

"War, I came to your house on my birthday for a reason, my mother has been seeing Jared James, Jennifer's dad for three years behind all of our backs. Now they are getting married, and they told us at dinner, Layla and Jennifer they are happy for them. But they were so hurt at the lies and so was I, and we left. I took Jennifer's car because she went home with Angelo, so now Freeze will be my new step sister," she finished. I sat there and pulled her between my legs holding her, I wanted to hurt her mother and Jared James and I was putting a plan together in my head.

"And how are you feeling about it now, love?" I asked her in a soft tone.

"Better now, we sat as a family and talked about everything, I want my mom to be happy, I won't be living at home in three years she will need someone there with her," she said with sadness.

"Hey guys," Magenta sat next to us. "God these pansies can't run for shit," I like her she has spunk, to bad she won't come over to my side.

I laugh and so does Lily, I hold her and she cuddles deeper into my embrace. I can't wait to have her in my bed again; I will be slower next time.

**After school**

"Hey Warren, do you work tonight?" Lily asked. I smiled and answered her.

"I work every night for two weeks, to make up for my lost time," I said and she nodded.

"Will you still have time for me, before or after you get off, I understand if you don't," she said giving me her puppy dog face, which even on my worst day I couldn't turn her down.

"I will always have time for you," I said. Then she walked to the bus, and that bitch Edward helped her on the bus. He was asking for it, and I would be all too happy to give it to him. I get in my truck, Leah jumps in with Dice and we drive off the school. But phase one start's tonight so he will get it another time.

**10:00 pm**

I walked in my new super villain costume, black leather with three red slashes in the front; I adorned a red mask, along with my new friends as we walked up the street. We made our way towards our target a local business, that a super owned well two supers owned it. I knew this would also bring me to her attention which I really didn't want, but they had to be first.

"War Lord," Crystal said bowing before me. How I wish it was my sweet Lily doing that and more.

"Up we have work to do, and a short time to do it in," we stood in front of Stronghold real estate. I smiled I have chosen him first to target because he put my father away and him and his wife are very powerful. I watch as Beam and Cat pour large amounts of a rare flammable liquid around the large building. I walk forward and shoot flames over the liquid watching it quickly rise, Note and Fate throw a dead body in and I shoot more flames in casing the body until nothing was left, not even bone.

He won't tell me that he will gladly hurt my Lily now; I let out a manic laugh. We make our escape, as I see Jet stream and Lady Peace arrive, hiding in the shadows watching Lady Peace making it downpour over the raging fire, but enough damage was done to get the point across. What I didn't expect was Lily and her large group to run up and right into Lady Peace's open arms. Lillian's hair blowing a green and black mist around her body, this is the maddest I have seen her. I will have to be very careful from now on she is deadly. She and her sister healed the plants that got burned, her eyes glowing making me nervous of her wrath.

We made our trip back to my sanctum for our meeting, I thought it went well. Even if unplanned people came and stopped it from progressing fully.

"I believe we did excellent work tonight," I said to the large group of my followers. They looked pleased at this, I was pleased.

"But War lord, they arrived in time to stop it. And it seems a girl there is very powerful I saw her green and black power radiating over her small form, her glowing eyes are enough to scare me," Destiny said in a meek voice, she was too useful to hurt.

I smiled "but the point came across clear, there is a new super villain in town. And that girl is never to be harmed she is mine, she is my mate Lillian," I stood up to change out of my costume, I need to arrive soon at work, and Switch can't fool Lily if she was to show up at my job. I pulled on my jeans as Crystal swayed in looking flushed.

"My lord, is there anything you require from me, I mean anything?" I saw her look at my body with hunger in her ice blue eyes.

"Not in the way you're thinking, don't ever ask me again, I will not be fucking you or anyone here for that matter. I have a loving girl, I refuse to do that to her," I shook my head trying to clear the fog invading my brain. I was quick as a snake and she went flying in to the wall.

"Sorry my lord, she is very lucky to have you," she walked out, never turning her back to me. Stupid, what is wrong with me, I need help from this madness before it's too late. I was having a mental battle with the demon inside who was growing stronger as the days went by. I followed her out; we all left with me locking the Sanctum up.

I walked in the back door and Switch looked at me, and then turned back into the red haired, freckled face boy Mark. I give him a nod and he leaves me to finish my job. I start on an order and cleaned as it cooked, I finished work around midnight when Lily burst in.

"War did you hear, some bastard burned down my godparents business. But it will be running form another office in a day, until they build a bigger better office. They have their files on a flash drive so nothing was lost," she said red face with anger.

"What? Are you kidding me, but nah I didn't hear anything I have been sweating back here all night, was anyone hurt," I said with compassion coloring my voice. If only Will was in there, I mentally laughed.

"No thank god, but I am going to murder the bastard myself, he or she is messing with my family. And I will hunt them don't and kill them no matter who it is," her eyes started to look like waves crashing against rocks, her face contorted with fury while her hair was on end in a halo of green energy. I know she is a force to be reckoned with, I know I need to fear her; no I am more powerful now. And she has made it clear what happened tonight is death for me, if she finds out.

"It's okay, they will catch him, and I am sure my love," I said giving her a hug, smiling all the while; they may catch me but not anytime soon. I hate to think about if I have to battle my love, will she win or will I.

**Ok people this is the last chapter for What if? I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. there is a squeal to this as I said before in four days I will start posting it, I hope you all come back for more. In the next part Warren hits his lower and Lillian deals with the aftermath of his and their choices. I hope to get five new reviews before I start posting again. I need a title to the next part, please give me ideas Revised edition.**


End file.
